Irrefutable Connection
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: L lays open his life, soul and existance to Light and Light does the same for L, writing the last of his secrets upon L's skin. Light and L forge an unbreakable agreement to never betray each other; aiding and influencing one another without fear.
1. Reflection

Author's Note:

This fanfic basically is about L and Light forging an agreement whereby Kira and L will not only coexist but find a way to compromise and work together.

Anywho tho this part is just L reflecting upon his connection with Light.

_**I've Been told this chapter is a little hard to stick with as it is just L's thoughts and such and very detailed but the other chapters are easier so please do stick with it! If it really be tooo much for you -**_

**You can skip this chapter and it will be fine. **

But of course I'd say go back to it later or give it a go at least.

Please do review! It means so much to get feedback!

* * *

Reflection

The alternate lines; they ran underneath, completely parallel to the external actions and verbal exchanges. They were the ghosts of things that might have been, those strangled chances, those aborted possibilities. They hung heavy between them, pale and shivering beneath their past and rising and falling, with small sighs, in the present. It was there for both of them, intermingled with the substance of their connection. Connection was the only word that L would have been able to place to it, at this time, it both adequately described the coldness that presided, the distance, but also indicated the potential, the deep, deep potential.

'Relationship,' although the standard, non-specific term unfortunately also held connotations of a romantic or at least of an affectionate nature in modern society. It was entirely inappropriate; neither he or Light Yagami would have ever referred to their association with each other as a relationship of any kind. The only circumstance in which that term might be applied would be in the terminology of a legal nature. For example in an interrogation or police report the standardized language would be applied in the question; 'what is your relationship to Light Yagami?' To which L imagined he would of course reply with the plain, factual truths that would cling to official documentation most appropriately; co-worker, associate, acquaintance, previous-suspect, for indeed officially he had been forced to dismiss all authority over Light and all official investigative attention.

Here L paused to critique his own train of thought, it was unusual he was sure for someone to analyse themselves, most definitely to the degree which he did but it only spoke of the thorough complexity of his own mind. He ran through everything like a computer, and he examined his own processes for any sign of error. He considered it strange that when exploring standard terminology he had chosen to picture himself as the one being questioned when Light was the one that was, and always had been, the prime suspect in this investigation. But then it wasn't surprising that he was approaching things from a different angle given the recent change that had occurred in the direction of his thoughts.

L liked to analyse things methodically and precisely in his mind, he liked to explore the facts and extend things logically. He never recorded these calculations and projections for it would have hindered his thought process to attempt to take them down as he progressed. Furthermore it would have been even more time-consuming and ineffective to attempt to keep some written record afterwards as his thoughts were constantly progressing and the previous calculations were too great and precise in any case to ever transfer to paper adequately. However L liked to run through his thoughts carefully and comprehensibly as if they were a precise written log. It was one of the reasons that he could give such clear and precise explanations and deductions verbally as they were but the condensed conclusions and summaries of this careful way of thinking. Of course no one saw the great bulk of his calculations, no one saw his workings, no one saw the entirety of his investigation, no one saw his footnotes and elaborations. No one ever saw his complimentary information, the ideas and realisations that run as an undercurrent, important, true and very real and present but inconsequential to official evidence.

The alternate lines were part of these footnotes to his thought, they were tangents that his mind explored, they were the undercurrent to his thoughts on Light. He was aware of them, as he was sure that Light must also, in some points of his mind, that beautiful and staggering intelligence that was so like L's own, be aware of them. However he was sure that Light did not feel the need to examine them as L had slowly but surely been drawn into doing, he was completely fixated upon his goal. However he was sure that if the goal was removed then he would only be left with the alternative lines. He would have only the possibilities, the things that could have been, the potential sucked into the abyss of the past, closed off now by definitive actions.

That logical projection was not drawn from the alternative lines truly, but from the main stream of facts and evidence, he could very well predict the future, the cold ultimate conclusion that the two men were drawing closer towards. That conclusion that would once and for all cut off the lines; it would turn the possibilities, the potential forever cold. It drew it all to a dead end. In particular in regards to the more reflective of the pair.

It was not a pleasant thought that Light was going to murder him, it was a cold one, a quiet one that lay over him like a suffocating force, weighing him down and making him ache. No words could describe how cold and dark a thought it was, one that whispered itself so strongly in his mind when he caught Light's eyes, those determined staring eyes. It drew L close to the deepest sadness and despair he had ever known, and it was not due to the thought of his own death, his own mortality, although as all men he had the usual repulsion and fear towards the concept, but to the actually instrument and cause of his death. It was the fact that it was Light Yagami who was going to take his life. If any one was going to do it of course it would have to be Light, no one else matched him so well, no one else had the ability and the scope, but this reasoning came from the same truth that made him so desolate at the conclusion.

It was not really a new concept, that Light would attempt to kill him, he had always theorised that Light was Kira and of course it logically followed that Kira would attempt to take his life. He had not done all the things that he had done in the process of this investigation for nothing; he had always been working on this assumption. It was different now though because although he had always suspected that Light was a threat to him now he _knew_ that Light was going to kill him. He knew it when he looked at him, when he saw that look in his eyes, not loathing, not vicious or threatening, only anticipating, victorious. He watched L with satisfaction and that black hunger, the hunger for his death, the look of hunger that was very different from that of simple wanting; it was the longing that came only when the goal was in view. He had no doubts at all that Light would kill him. He had no physical evidence, he had, of course, nothing credible that he would present in a report, no hard facts but L did not work on physical evidence alone. He was very careful and accurate when he related his thoughts, he presented 'theories' and 'assumptions' and admitted that in the world he worked that this was all merely 'speculation.' He however knew that it was not precisely that, not in any way, it was merely built on a different type of evidence and in the course of time he would find the physical evidence to substantiate the facts in the eyes of the law.

He had no physical evidence, but he did not need it to know that it was true, it sung out inside him whenever he looked into Lights eyes, met his gaze. He knew Light was going to kill him, but he had no physical evidence to prove this and no way of knowing how he was planning to do it. Without this he had no chance of preventing it and therefore he logically concluded that Light would succeed. He would die. There was no other conclusion to be drawn.

Knowing this had caused L to become less concerned with his own current objectives, it seamed that any goals he had in the investigation were now fairly irrelevant. He knew he was not going to be able to defeat Kira. His thoughts turned only inwards upon the current circumstances. He found himself exploring those avenues that he had hitherto been less concerned with. He considered those alternative lines and those deep truths at his core that made this current situation so painful. He had always been more aware of it than Light, because although they were so similar in their minds he was in some ways different, he saw more depth, was in-touch with the thinner, deeper layers, while Light was more fixed, more calculating, and more driven.

It came down to this one aching truth; he and Light had a bond. They were kindred; they were completely and utterly alike. L had never expected he would ever find anyone whom matched him so entirely. He had known it even before he had been able to put a real name and face to the being that was Light Yagami because he had known it through the façade of Kira. He had felt it when they had connected, across miles of distance, across all physical boundaries, when they had found themselves in a game with each other. A game which thrilled each of them as they found each move so perfectly countered and revelled in the challenge, for the first time in both their lives, a true challenge. It wasn't just a game either, such an assessment was trivial, it was like communication, but the most sublime and true communication that L had ever known. It was carried across between them, one's thoughts, ideas, beliefs communicated to the other. It was the closest thing to telepathy that there could be. When he reflected on the matter L felt his heart stir, at the time they had been more focused, although he was sure that both of them would have acknowledged the enjoyment of it, the thrill, even when it was more deeply confounded with the emotions of the time. L had begun to profile the mass murder and the personality of his faceless opponent was so strong and recognisable that he couldn't help but marvel at it, at acknowledge it explicitly, to his investigation team even.

When he reflected upon it now, on all his time with Light which had only served to further make clear the bond, the similarity between them, he felt it so deeply, so much more acutely than he had ever imagined he would. He realised now, at this point where all those conflicting thoughts and objectives were washed away, things that overcame him in terms of emotion, revelations and truths that were so hot and real that he could hardly bear them.

His sadness over his approaching murder was not even caused by feelings of betrayal, indeed L could not feel betrayed when there were no promises broken, when this outcome was the one he had always expected. His terrible aching sadness and despair came with the knowledge that he was going to be separated from the only person he had ever truly connected with and that their bond was going to be severed forever. He realised now how much that bond held him. He realised for the first time that he never wanted to be separated from Light, that he had drawn him close through the investigation but that the proximity he had enforced, even to the point of chains, was one that he wanted to maintain. The concept of any kind of swift clean cut in which Light was gone forever terrified him, it actually physically hurt him. This shocked him a great deal, but it was now that he realised that he had never foreseen an outcome which saw the case draw to a close with them parting ways. He hadn't even dwelt on the ultimate conclusion that he had been working towards; the one that resulted in Kira's apprehension, he had been fixated upon his goal; he hadn't considered the personal consequences.

This was how Light was thinking now; he was sure, while it had all changed for L. Now he had looked inside himself, now that he had been consumed by the sadness and despair. He had told Light that he considered him his first friend, the first true friend he had ever known, and he had meant it with every fibre of his being, with every crying part of his soul. His whole being fell to that truth, that overriding emotion. It was something he would never be able to dismiss or put aside. It was something that consumed him. He had completely acknowledged it in all its agonising entirety.

* * *

Please do keep reading and do review!


	2. Isolation

Authors Note: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! And of course to everyone else who has taken the time to read this! :)

L is pretty much protagonising this part obsessively like the last although I do manage to get a bit from Light's point of view later. As L is the one leading the story forward I guess that is quite natural...any who we all love L anyways don't we?

The events in this chapter take place on Tuesday afternoon/evening, October 19th

Misa has been released but has not recovered the remaining Death Note which Light burried or made any acts as Kira on the outside. The handcuffs are off and Light only spends the days at Task Force Headquarters.

* * *

Isolation

It was always dark within the main complex of the building that formed the centre of the Kira investigation, always the dull half light of a modern design functional workspace. The only light that presided there was artificial electric lighting, and usually there was very little of that. Mainly it was the computers, the many monitors and the large screen that was fitted into the far wall, which provided the pale blue-white illumination of an artificial environment. This type of lighting, this type of unnatural environment was one which L was very used to. His skin was bleached by that artificial light to a freakish white; it spoke of his unnatural life, unnourished by the sun and thriving world of colour and heavy substance. He was used to living in this manor; he lived in city buildings, behind smoked glass and amidst powerful enabling and isolating technology.

He regarded Light from a distance, from the corner furthest from the young man, the best vantage point in his latest domain where paranoia and obsession solidified into architecture. Light contrasted with him vastly in terms of appearance; his skin was lightly tanned, his hair soft and neat, his features naturally clear and attractive. However there was something unnatural about him still, L could see that, probably only him, the surface impression satisfied everyone else's shallow eyes. The excessively meticulous nature of Light's actions prickled at his brain when he observed him, his behaviour so sharp and focussed. Light appeared to the world as a sophisticated and social young man but L had observed how calculated Lights behaviour was, how exact, how precise.

L had noticed immediately in just his initial investigations into Light Yagami. The teenager's own domain and his private space had set his teeth on edge. had His room was completely and utterly neat, he kept all of his books organised tight on the bookcase, his clothes all hung on hooks in his wardrobe neatly and folded in his drawers, every single item that Light owned had its own place and was filed away. That feat was not hard though because it seamed that Light Yagami had no personal items whatsoever. The only things he seamed to own that filled the spaces within furniture was books and papers. There were no ornaments or items cluttering up the surfaces, no unnecessary or decorative items of any kind. Light was only seventeen at the time L had been studying him and it seamed that Light had never been a child judging from the contents of his room. There were no remnants of any toys or construction kits or childhood drawings or anything of that nature. L had wondered whether all those items been removed long ago, completely eradicated the moment Light felt he had outgrown them. A colder theory in L's mind suggested that there had never been anything like that to begin with. Light possessed nothing remotely recreational let alone sentimental.

Light was not normal, he was not normal in the way that he moved, in the way that he walked, and sat, never naturally, never in a sprawling unreserved way. L had spent the best part of three months chained to him and had watched him in every unnatural motion. He saw every element of Light that scraped and jarred with normality. He kept his hair so very neat, every strand in place. He had watched Light grooming in the mirror. He had watched him take his time buttoning up his shirt, straightening the cuffs. He knew Light was wrong, down to his smooth clean fingernails that all ended in identical perfect curves. (1)

The isolation was far too familiar.

L bit his thumb and cast his eyes around the rest of the room. The other members of the investigation team were generally employed in something but there was not the level of intent and activity that there had been just a few days ago. L let his eyes fall on the black notebook that lay upon the table in front of him. The notebook was under a great deal of security, it was locked away for a large portion of the time, but L had it brought out every day and laid out in view as it had been since the first day they had obtained it. He liked to look through it, inspecting every page. L had spent hours going over the notebook to be absolutely sure of all possibilities. He had examined each page for imperfections, to see if any were uneven, a slightly different colour or texture. He ran his nails down the edges, down the centre and the binding. He had picked at the cover, at the corners and at the lettering. He had experimented going through and trying to count the pages. He had numbered each one in grey pencil in the bottom right corner, the marks remained but the pages went on further than he could count in the course of three hours.

He stared at the notebook now; the one essential piece of evidence, the key which had unlocked the case for him in his mind. The answer to all his questions about Kira, sealing up all those irritating gaps in understanding. He ran his fingers up and down its cover thoughtfully. Every other man on the team was frightened of the book; they didn't want to look at it, to go near it, to touch it. They looked at him nervously whenever he sat running his fingers over it, picking at it. They had all touched the notebook and were bound to it; they were frightened what would happen if it was damaged. Matsuda had moaned that he wished he had not touched it when they had read the rules and L wished that the others had not touched it too. Then he could do anything to it without them glancing at him tensely when he just ever so slightly tore a dull white sheet.

L needed to touch it, to look at it directly, to stare into it unflinchingly. His eyes flickered up towards Light again. Light had his back to him but L was sure that he was watching him from the corner of his eye.

He straightened up, at least to as straight as he ever did stand which at best was always a hunched slouching, and began to make his way towards the former police chief Soichiro Yagami. The man was sorting through some files but turned to give L his complete attention when he drew close.

"Yagami san," L said quietly and in a very soft, formal tone, "Would it mean any kind of inconvenience to Light or your family if I were to request that he stay here for tonight?" Soichiro's face was set, tired and cold, and he was evidently displeased and anxious about this request and what the purposes of it was.

"I was under the impression that given the recent evidence Light had finally been cleared of all suspicion," he replied roughly and evenly. He sounded a little desperate underneath the gruff force of his tone, there was always an element of pleading when it came to discussing his son with the detective. He was completely frustrated with the man for refusing to completely absolve his son from suspicion and deperately distressed by the fact that his son was so keenly considered. L moved his head to one side slightly, nibbling his thumb whilst looking up at the man owlishly.

"I have acknoledged that in the light of recent evidence I can no longer consider Light a suspect," L said, choosing his words carefully but keeping a confident reasuring tone that he knew would move the older man more easily, it was best if he was reasured, "that is why I requested this rather than demanded it."

"Why do you request his time then?" Soichiro asked cautiously.

"I require his assistance with the case," L said simply. This reassured the man a great deal and he visibly relaxed. The fact that Light was valued for his abilities by the detective was another commonly known fact and one which made him very proud of his son.

"Have you asked him then?" He replied.

"I will," L said, "but I wanted to make sure that it would not be a problem. I have put Light under a lot of pressure during the course of this case. I know that if I ask him he will of course agree, he is eager to solve this case entirely, as dedicated as I am, but he will do so regardless of other obligations or circumstances. He is very," he paused for a moment, "careless in that respect. I want to consider his family and his well-being." Soichiro considered this dully, without suspicion.

"Right," he said quietly with a sigh, "if it is necessary to the investigation then I cannot think of any great objections, but please don't put him through too much." L nodded silently.

He had turned immediately to make these arrangements with Light, crossing the room to where he sat, his handsome young face illuminated by the artificial light from the computer in front of him. Light did not turn around and acknowledge him when he approached. He only watched him in the reflection upon his monitor with a slight smile taking his lips as L drew closer.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" He murmured in a soft almost seductive tone. Light was like thick dark poison that tated like black chocolate, L thought. His hand rested on the back of Light's chair, his knuckles just pressing against Light's back. In the past, at times like this, he had always wanted to take a fistful of Light's auburn hair and pull and twist so that Light's expression was wiped away by a grimace of pain. He realised now that this was little more than a surface fix, when he felt he needed to grasp deep inside Light and pull at the core.

'You deserve to die,' he had whispered to him once, when the chain between them had been removed, as they stood in the dark of the corridor with Light preparing to leave what had been his home and prison. Silence had reigned preceding his statement as Light buttoned up his coat, sliding the buttons carefully through the material cuts, looping his fingers. The expression that Light had directed towards L was a narrow-eyed look of cold anger, disgust, loathing. He hadn't heard the pain in L's voice, it was too subtle, like the pain in Lights own eyes. L had wondered if he had imagined it. It had felt like he had imagined Light when the man had stepped out of the door. The hallway was empty. The building was empty. It was as if Light Yagami and the time he had spent with him chained to his wrist had never existed.

L looked at his own and Light's reflection. He was behind Light's eyes. His own eyes were deep black hollows of somber depths, pure and smooth like black glass, like mirrors. He let a significant silence pass between them before speaking. Light's smile fell away as if it was only half-real and his eyes became uncertain, drawn by the unusual look in his companion's eyes.

"I want you to stay behind tonight when the rest of the investigation has left," L told him and then he left him before Light could reply or argue with the command. He saw Light watching him in the screen as he walked away but he didn't turn around. L knew that he wouldn't acknowledge him, he would not have followed L and demanded more of an explanation. Light's eyes had stayed upon the screen for the remaining hours of that working day while L had sat down in one corner and worked his way through a banoffee pie.

As the day drew to a close one by one the members of the team left. They came up to L awkardly before leaving, giving him a respectful nod which served as a goodbye. L just looked at them sullenly and muttered whatever comments or polite words were needed. Soichiro Yagami was the last to leave, saying an uncertain goodbye to his son as L rose from his seat and came to stand beside them. Soichiro glanced at L who stood with his fingers at his lips, playing with his bottom lip, his large owl-like eyes staring up at the man innocently from beneath his black hair.

"I will see you tomorrow Light," Soichiro said. It was addressed to Light but his eyes stayed upon L and it seamed almost like a question.

"Probably yes," L murmured quietly. Soichiro still seamed very uncomfortable with this arrangement. There was still a glimmer of unease and suspicion in his eyes but Light smiled confidently at his father and wished him a safe journey and good night's rest. His father nodded and turned and left Light and L standing side by side, neither moving as they watched Soichiro Yagami disappear through the secure steel doors.

L was left now with just Light in the dull, eerily lit main complex of investigation headquarters. It seamed very empty, only papers and empty chairs remained. This technological cavern held the two men in silence and uncertainty. Light stood silently with his eyes fixed on L expectantly. L slowly crossed the room and turned off the last computers which were still on; his and Lights. The eerie blue-white lights flitted away into darkness with a barely audable whirring and click deep within the machines. Light watched this curiously, his arms folded sullenly.

"You do not want me for working down here on the investigation then?" He comented, a sharpness to his voice.

"No," said L fixing his eyes upon Light for just a moment, the glassy black pupils catching the low electric lighting briefly, before turning away. Light followed him as L left the room. He lead them through the corridors to the elevator and after the doors closed behind the pair of them Light saw him press all of the buttons so each was lit. They got off at the third floor but the elevator kept ascending in accordance with L's indiscriminate selection. It was not much, Light knew, but it was clear that L was trying to dull the trail. He had stared at the camera in the elevator after he had seen how L had selected every possible destination. The detective had caught him looking at the dull black lens and his slight smile had indicated to Light that his suspicions were correct; L had disabled the camera within the elevator. He had not commented but had smiled back at his companion, a challenging smile. There was nothing L could do to him now, he knew he had him in the palm of his hands. In a couple of days, definitely less than a week, the man would be dead. He was certain that his plan would progress accordingly. When the killing began again L would have to try investigating Misa and then he knew that his actions, jeopardising the young woman's freedom and indeed life, would move Rem to act. L would be dead soon. L would be dead. He would win. It thrilled him whenever he thought of it, it was a hard, actually painful excitement. It was strangely intense, as if mixed of a thousand throbbing emotions. In any case though Light would have had to said, if he were at liberty to confess breathlessly to it, that it was the greatest most real sensation of his life. Truly this would be his first murder, his first true murder. He had dwelt on it a little, reflecting upon his past actions, the path he had taken, drawing surely and perfectly now to a close. He had killed from a distance previously, it was true that that distance had at times been narrowed, he had witnessed some deaths, but it was still a distance. He had never closed the distance between himself and his victim as he had with L, so completely and entirely, mentally and emotionally. He knew L. This would be his first true murder, a murder where he knew he was taking a human being, taking a soul. He was going to taste it all, he was going to feel the warmth drain from L's flesh, he was going to see the light go out of his eyes. His death was all his blood flowed for, all his heart beat and pumped for with that furious compulsion holding all of his faculties. The death, the end was what he was walking towards, the terrifying thrill thundering through him with every step.

They proceeded down the third floor corridor until they came to a room toward the end. It had a keypad which L punched a code into with Light watching sullenly over L's shoulder.

"There are a total of twenty codes set for this door," L informed him, "they are set in rotation, therefore the code changes is everytime it is entered until, that is, it comes back to the initial code." It was clearly an answer to a question that Light hadn't been considering.

"You don't want me to know how to access this door," Light concluded in a dull, bored voice.

"That is correct," L replied as they both stepped inside. The room was a relatively plain one, Light observed upon entering, it was bare apart from a bed, a desk and a small table. The furniture itself was all it contained apart from a digital clock upon the wall. There was no windows, light was provided by electric lights set into the ceiling. L turned and punched another code into the door and then turned to face Light. He stared at him intently and Light felt himself become a little uneasy under that gaze.

"I have locked the door and the code will now have changed again," L told him slowly and carefully, "we are locked in here and there is no way you can leave unless I let you." Light narrowed his eyes at L angrily but kept his lips tight while L continued. "There are absolutely no cameras or bugs or devices within this room. It is the only one within this building which is completely closed off. I checked it over a couple of hours ago to make sure that it had been definitely stripped of all equipment as I had requested for Watari to do." Light's eyes narrowed further, he was confused and felt far more uneasy. It was very strange that L would check on Watari's actions, he after all trusted the man completely and had never felt the need for such a thing before. He could only conclude that he had to take precautions so extreme because of the severity of whatever he had planned. He could not think of what would cause L to act in this way. L was simply staring at him with his deep black eyes, that penetrating stare that found his own eyes and locked them.

"Why have you brought me here?" Light said eventually when L continued to say nothing. L tilted his head to one side slightly and paused while he considered his reply.

"To talk to you," he said eventually

* * *

Behold my cliffhanger! I hope it makes you eager for the next part.

And look I have a footnote:

(1) L had informed Light of his impression too, he was not one who kept his opinions to himself, especially in terms of comments on Lights behaviour. His assessment had earned an incredulous sneer from the younger man coupled with a disgusted look thrown so carefully over L's form that the comment on his own appearance and manners was quite unnecessary. Although Light had, of course, proceeded to make it anyway.

I was gonna put that in but then it ruined the point I was trying to make and even writing it made me lose my train of thought a little...

Please do review everyone! Reviews make me so happy happy!!


	3. Confession

Author's Note: I really have been working far too hard on this. Well this is completely as far as I've written so far, so I may not be update next as quickly as I have been, although to be fair I have been loading each chapter VERY quickly.

On the whole I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with this chapter as it's meant to be incredibly intense and the main scene that I wrote this story for. However it's tension was built, in my mind, largely by complete silence and Light and L staring at each other, which there are actually only so many ways one can write before it becomes mind-numbingly repetitive. I hope however it hasn't come out too badly.

Because of my eagerness to update and concequently where I've chosen to cut it off it isn't that long a chapter after all but there is dialogue. 0.0 Although L dominates it a great deal in any case.

* * *

Confession

There followed anouther long pause before he motioned to the bed, "why don't you take a seat, make yourself comfortable." Light shifted on the spot and licked his lips as he considered how to respond, he was on the verge of asking L to let him out of this room immediately but he kept those words down. He would seam restless, weak, scared even. He had been interrogated by L before, they had played this game, where L had spoken to him so coldly and delicately, cutting inquisitions while his large black eyes stared right into him, searching. He had shown before that he could survive that unfazed, confident. He smiled his cold, twisted smile and and complied, sitting down upon the bed. He waited for L to move but he didn't, he simply observed him from across the room, staring with that intent gaze. It went on for over ten minutes, Light watched the clock out of the corner of his eye as he met L's gaze and became more and more uncomfortable. He reasoned that L must be doing this to unsettle him, it was a mind game, he didn't want to show anything that would betray himself. He was unsettled though.

"So," he said eventually, "so talk then."

"Why don't you start?" L said quietly, very slowly and carefully. Light frowned. He had no idea what L was trying to achieve here.

"_You_ wanted to talk to me," Light said, "how can I start that?"

"Do you not want to talk to me Light?" L asked, still in that strange quiet voice, "is there nothing that you would like to talk to me about?" The irritation and confusion would have been greater upon Light's face if it weren't for the fact that the way that L spoke, the way that L was looking at him was seriously disturbing him. He felt an inetrnal shiver and looked away from L's eyes, settling his own upon the floor.

"I can talk to you anythime," he said trying to keep his tone normal, "I talk to you every day. Why did you feel the need to bring me to a secured room? Why did you lock the door and why was it necessary to remove all the cameras and listening devices?" As he was saying it he felt it strike a cord in him, a further coldness, a shiver, he felt more uneasy. There was a long pause again. He heard L move across the room and the bed sag as the other man's weight was added to it. L didn't sit in his usual position but a more comfortable one beside Light so they were on the same eye level and shoulder to shoulder.

"Light," L said and Light raised his head up to look into L's eyes, they were so close, and there was that strange look to them, that intensity he'd never seen before even when L had been interogating him. He gritted his teeth and supressed a shudder that was trembling at the tip of his spine. "Light, I wanted to talk to you in complete comfidence, I want there to be complete honesty between us and I know that is a concept which you will find hard to even grasp in these circumstances. You cannot be honest Light, you would not even consider the possibility that you can ever be honest with me. You must lie to me constantly, you have lied to me during the whole course of our friendship. You had to. You are Kira."

"I'm not Kira!" Light protested automatically and sharply, his indignent voice catching however as L grabbed him by the shoulders, taking hold of him forcefully.

"I don't want to play games any more Light," He hissed, "I know you're lying. I know it so don't say those lies to me. You know I know the truth so why should you bother with lies? I will just disregard them. You don't even have to put on a façade, there is no one else here to convince, there are no cameras or eyes, and I do not need convincing. I know you are Kira. I know that Light, I've always known that. I know it. I am the only person who does know this Light," The black of L's eyes were like deep tunnels, pulling Light in, "I am the only person who knows you entirely Light, knows all of you and can see all of you. Light…" He paused for a few moments while he gathered his words together. Light waited silently. When L spoke next he did so calmly and softly, "Light…I don't intend to do anything about it...ever…" There was anouther pause. "do you understand what I'm saying Light?" L said, "I'm saying…I won't bring you to Justice."

Light suddenly made a noise, something between a grunt of annoyance and a snarl reaching out as if to shove L away but L's grip on his shoulders was tight and Light couldn't unlock him.

"I can't believe you would even sink so low to say that," Light hissed, his voice was catching unnaturally, like a little cough inbetween words. "I never thought you'd use pathetic lies and try to gain trust. That's disgusting L, I thought you had more self-respect then that. If I were Kira I would have just lost a vast deal of respect for my advisary. As Light Yagami, a member of the intevestigation team and your _friend_," Light stressed the word in a sickly way in response to L's choice of term, "I _have_ just lost an immense deal of respect for you. You make me sick." L moved his left hand down from Light's shoulder stretching out his fingers so that they lay at at the tip of Light's collarbone, just underneath his throat and at the top of his chest. Light moved uncomfortably at the feel of L's cold fingers that touched at the exposed skin inbetween the open collar of his clean white shirt.

"I'm sorry that it is so hard to convince you Light," L said quietly, that aching sadness, that unfathomable abyss was contorting the depths of his black, black eyes again as he stared into Light's fair brown ones, "Usually I take a great deal of time over my words, I try to communicate things to you completely, I do not like to make any errors but I find it very hard to speak to you in this manner. It is because I am being sincere though that I may have faultered, not because these are lies. It is true Light, I would never sink that low. Usually you can understand me entirely because even if I only say a little you can take my words and consider them, carry them forward in your mind and I know that you will think in the same way that I do and so come to the same conclusions. You therefore know everything, even things I have not even barely hinted at. It is a good method of communication for two people who cannot be honest with each other." Light was silent for a time, caught by L's eyes, caught by his words, the pure meaning flowing into his mind. It touched him, the concept grasping deep at his soul and making him hurt. Right now they sat looking into each other, the same thoughts, at least, the same feeling, consuming them. He had never felt as close to anouther human being as this, this seamed closer than was natural, to have this much pure lucidity between the minds. Light couldn't think of anything to say, he couldn't bear to bring up protests about his alternate identity, couldn't draw up the breath from his lungs to lie whilst looking in those eyes. So for a time he was silent but the silence was heavier than he could deal with.

"Then we have honesty do we not L?" He managed to whisper at last, "we have honesty, even if I were Kira we'd have it, like this, between us. Even if my words were lies as you can see through them and I know you can then there is honesty isn't there? Underneath our words?" L sighed softly, pain outlined in the breath that touched Light's face and neck.

"I don't want that barrier though, the distance. I want complete honesty with you and I know that can only happen if we both cast aside all fears. We need complete truth, we need complete and absolute trust." His thumb stroked at Light's throat and his eyes held his with a softness, there was that burning intensity still, that desperation and fire, but it was wound into this painful tenderness. "Have you ever considered how it would be Light if only we could trust each other, if you didn't have to hide and I didn't have to try and draw you out, If we knew that we would not hurt one anouther. If we could only have that trust then we could take things in a different direction, things could be so different. I've always wanted to have you by my side, to have you work with me, be my partner, I believe I told you I would want you to be my successor also? Have you ever thought on what we could be together. It seams such an intoxicating notion, we are both so well matched in intelligence and ability." Light breathed heavily, his eyes were wide and tinted slightly with a red glint, a glimmer of anger and confusion. He tried to move back, lean away from L just a little but he could not draw any further away than the length of L's arms that were reached outwards, taut as his hands gripped Light tightly.

"That is madness L," He said, his voice rough, it sounded deep and true, it tasted of madness, "Never, never could you promise that. Never. These ideas and promises, never!" He grit his teeth, lips parted, a hiss and a growl, "It's sick to say these things. Sick. If I were Kira this could never be! Never! You would never do that, submit to Kira, you don't believe in his actions, you don't believe in his goals. You are Kira's enemy in soul and position. And you are his enemy! You would never let Kira kill, you would never let him do what you consider to be wrong! You would never prostrate yourself before him in this way. It's disgusting to say these things! It's disgusting that you could say this to me, to lie, to let these words become. Kira would never submit to L either! Never! Lies and promises are nothing, Kira has a mission. L you have a mission. It is more than that it is your life! This is sick L! Sick! There can be no other way L," his voice was rising now, higher pitched, louder, he was practically screaming. He reached out and gripped L's shoulders just as L was gripping his, digging his fingers into L's protruding bones. "Kira and L are more than enemies by law or any other position. This is war, this is not a game! This is not a game L! This is everything! Everything that is Kira and everything that is L, opposing! It can never be dissolved! It can only end when one of them is dead! It can only end when one of them is dead!"

L had remained still while he watched Light, transfixed as the younger man screamed out, for the first time unreserved in front of L, his eyes wild and thin. When the last words were screamed into the cold silence of the locked room though he suddered and gasped, his own grip on Light tightened, his nailed digging right into Light's skin through the thin material of his shirt, the joints in his fingers clicking with the twisted action. Light's eyes widened too as his words echoed slightly off of the sterile white walls. The realisation of what he had just said crawled icily in his skin as he stared at L, at L's tensed body and wide, wide eyes. Light felt as if he was falling apart suddenly at having voiced that. What L had said was true, they didn't need to say things completely directly for their minds to find the deeper implications. Light, with his hands tightly gripping L's shoulders, holding him in a vice, had screamed into his heart that he was going to kill him. He knew that his words had carried that meaning. He knew that L had heard it. He knew that L knew. His lips trembled and he suddenly felt a terrible feeling clawing at his insides. This wasn't right, he knew it down to his fingernails that bit into L's skin and L's own that were doing the same. They sat in silence, their breathing loud and heavy, their positions a perfect mirror and their eyes locked. Light didn't want L to speak but he did, because he was alive, because his mind thundered and his heart was still beating, because a soul still stared out of those eyes straight into his own, clawing at him.

"It doesn't have to be that way," it was only a whisper. Light tried to shake his head but the movement was so slight it was more like a shiver.

"You would never sacrifice your principles for Kira, and he would never for you," Light whispered, the words hurt, they cut at the inside of his throat like slivers of glass.

"Neither you or I would have to sacrifice anything," whispered L, the soft words and their suggestion made Light ache.

"You and I both know that not doing anything is the same as sacrificing," Light replied, "please, L, your actions are humiliating, to suggest these ideas to anyone. I would not bear you to do this, even if I were Kira." L leant so close that his soft black hair brushed against Light's forehead, their eyes never left each other.

"You don't understand," L whispered. He paused, leant back and bit his lip in agonised concentration, a desperate expression upon his face. "Light, I never have and never will intend to admit defeat to Kira, to convert myself to his cause, to renounce all of my own ideals or beliefs. Is there not a way that things could be different though? If we could have an open ground between us, if we could find ways to compromise, live both our own roles but blend the barriers. Light can you honestly say that you find nothing common in both our minds, are our depths not of the same matter? Is there no simmilarity in our ideals, our beliefs? Could you say that you feel with absolute certainty that everthing you have done and continue to do, every part and method of it is completely right and true? Could you honestly say that you have no regrets? No doubts? No uncertainties?" He leant in again twisting his hands upwards slightly so that his fingers dug slighty into Light's neck, "Because I couldn't."

Light knew he couldn't speak, he could feel his heart thudding and the dryness of his tight lips. He knew he wouldn't be able to speak. L's words were too soft, too painful, they clawed at his skull, they clawed at his heart, they made it hard for him to breathe, and think, and keep from doing something terribly wrong. The silence slid down the cold sweat of his skin, running with the cold in his brain, the terrible fear within him.

"L could never exist together alongside with Kira," L whispered gently, thoughtfully, "not the L and Kira as they are now but if L and Kira would both change, reconsider things, change their methods and actions. Things could be different Light. Things could be different without betraying ourselves if only we could be certain that, whatever the case, we would not betray each other. If we could find that trust, if we could trust each other then we would both be free." L was holding him tightly still but it was no longer an unnatural grip. His left hand moved round to the front and he had hooked his thumb underneath Light's collar and Light could feel him stroking at his throat, pressing his digit at the warm throbbing of Light's elevated pulse.

"If I were Kira –" Light attempted after an immeasurably long pause in which the silence hung thick and heavy but L stopped him,

"No Light," he whispered, "no more 'ifs,'" he was stroking Light's neck now with his left hand, the fingers went up to the point of his jawline and then down to his collarbone. "Speak honestly to me, tell me the truth. Bear your soul, Light. Tell me what I know to be true, your secret you hide from everyone else. Tell me you're Kira. Admit that you're Kira." Light tried shaking his head but once again the motion was barely that of a shiver. He ached.

"You want to tell me," L whispered, a glint in his eyes, that desperation but something more, something deeper. His eyes were imploring Light to break the terrible silence, his fingers were trying to reach into him through physical touch, to reach the man within, to find him through that racing pulse and silent eyes. "I know you want to tell me. Always Light, always when I speak to you of Kira, when I ask you of what he might be thinking or trying to achieve, always you would say 'if I were kira.' It would be 'if I were kira' and then, then you would tell me. You would tell me the truth. You would confide in me, you would explain yourself so honestly. You've always wanted to tell me what it is you believe in, why you have taken on this role, this mission, how you are doing it. You want to discuss it with me because I would understand you but it has only been glimmers between you and I, disguised truths and hidden meanings. I could not talk though to you Light, I could never tell you anything or ask you anything that reached down deep, deep into both our hearts. There has always been that distance between us because of it, we could never trust each other Light, we could never confide. Tell me now Light, tell me. Confide now. Things can be so different between us. Tell me you're Kira, confess it to me now Light, tell me the truth now."

L's right hand had undone the top buttons of Light's shirt and he ran his fingers up and down the material while his left hand stroked at Light's neck. The motion was soft and repetitive while he wispered into Light's mind and his eyes stared deep into his. Light was completely silent apart from his breathing and the thudding of his blood in his veins. His own hands were pressed against L's chest. It was not clear from the position whether he was trying to push L away, restore the barriers, or keep him close, reciprocate the contact. His hands were completely still. He was completely still. Neautral. Unresponsive to both L's touch and words as he went on talking to light, begging and coaxing.

"Light," L whispered beseechingly, "just say it, just say those words, please, let this end, trust me." He undid the remaining buttons on Light's shirt and moved his left hand down underneath the thin material to rest over Light's pounding heart. He held on tight, his long fingers curving around Light's side, feeling the sensation of Light's heartbeat vibrating through his palm and up his own veins.

"It's crushing you to carry this burden, Light," he said, "it's crushing you right now isn't it?" He tightened his grip over Light's heart, "I can feel it." He brushed Light's hair away from his eyes, running his fingers down through the soft strands and then down Light's neck again. Light was trembling very slightly but his lips were tight, his body rigid and tense. He was like a hot soul within a closed, dead shell. His eyes were bright though, bright and shimmering. They looked wet but Light's skin was dry.

"It's your terrible secret isn't it Light," L continued gently, "you can't reveal it to anyone. You must lie to your family, your aquaintances, the entire world. Those lies are trapping you too Light, they've been tightening around you tighter and tighter the closer you got to me, Light. You given up far too much, you realise that? It was your dream, your calling, but it became your obsession. It would trap you in the end, Light, you would trap yourself in the end. You'd be too close to everything, in too deep to act. I understand that Light. I gave up too much too. I understand how it feels for you, unuable to speak, unable to act, trapped by circumstances. I understand that.

I swear to you though Light, I swear to you that I want things to change. I swear that I won't betray you. I know that there must be such fear, such terror inside you of breaking this silence, of speaking the truth to me. I know it." He reached his right had and gripped Light's hair tightly in his fingers and leant right forward so that his forehead was pressed against Lights, so that he was staring as closly into Light's eyes as was humanly possible. "I swear I will never, never betray you Light," he wispered, "please trust me."

He pulled back and then leant closer, turning and pressing his head into Light's neck. There was a very long silence and the time slid away, second by second. L could feel Light's heart still thudding against his sweaty palm, like a thrashing bird trapping within the young man's rib cage and now his own heart was beating at a matching pace, with a matching fear. Slowly and tenderly he put his lips to Light's ear and whispered in a voice that was barely more than a breath, impossibly quiet, laced with crippling fear and aching courage.

"My name is Lawliet."

* * *

So there we are. Another day, another chapter done. :)

The next chapter will be titled 'secrets on skin' and will _finally_ explain the reference to that I make in my summary of this story, 'writing the last of his secrets upon L's skin.' I might have to put up the rating for the next chapter too, although probably not. It is unlikely I will write anything that explicit.

It might be a relatively short chapter but I can't say for sure.

It will however be a chapter of complete silence: No speaking or sound at all.

I hope the concept and attmosphere of that intregues you! XD


	4. Secrets on Skin

Authors Note: Well there's a lot I have to say about this chapter but I'll try to keep it brief. It took quite a while to finally get around to uploading it and actually I suppose it's not entirely finished really as I decided to cut it, as I have done consistently, when I saw a good point to do so, so that I could get it up quicker. This may mean that I continue on in a short chapter on 'the act' or I combine it with the beginning of the next chapter I had planned out. Who knows what crazy ol' me will do in the end.

Firstly a little note on the last chapter's main Revelation: L's name. I referred to him in the last chapter simply as 'Lawliet' and left it at that. I know that the name revealed in the 'how to read' volume for the manga reads 'L Lawliet' but I have quite a few issues with that. Most people take that to mean that L's first name actually isjust 'L' and Lawliet is his surname. I had, when I saw the image, made the assumption that the card was meant to be taken as L: Lawliet as in L is Lawliet. However I suppose it's not clear. I can't believe that L's real name actually is L, there's no reason that he should actually have a name consisting of an initial. In any case I decided that his name is just Lawliet and this is his first name and he has no surname.

Thinking about this actually made me speculate on L's past, to the point where (curse my over-active brain) I actually decided to write out what L's past was so that if and when I mentioned it in this fanfic I would have all my facts ready. I put it up here as a fic entitled 'Origins' so feel free to check it out.

Anywho this is the chapter for which my summary gains it's meaning 'writing the last of his secrets upon L's skin' although as I was writing it I realised that this wasn't actually what happened...but the actual secrets on skin events wouldn't make any sense in a summary...

I tried very hard on this chapter and I'm still unsure whether I've achieved the atmosphere I was going for all the way through. It's a little long, considering, and I hope it holds your attention...one of the main things I wanted to consider when writing L and Light together was little things that made up the intensity of the contact so there is quite a lot of just...little touches, I suppose, through this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and taken the time to read this fanfic! It makes me very happy and I expect I will be writing lots more fanfics in the future as I have forgotten how to stop myself.

Please do review, reviews are like apples to me...

* * *

Secrets on skin

L stayed in that position for a long time, pressed against his antithesis and equal counterpart, tight against the man whose brain had cried for his blood for the entirety of their acquaintance. The devastating meaning that this fragile moment held was clear to him and he plunged himself into it, bracing himself against the consequences.

The man whose scent he was breathing was the first human being that had made him engage with all his mind and being, made his eyes snap wide and all his attention concentrated, reaching into his black soul and taking him into an obsession. He had drawn them both into a place where they viewed each other with a cold fascination, transfixed as they mirrored each other across the ravine.

He still didn't know how the blood trickled in Light's brain, what instincts still coiled in his heart, what chains still held him. He couldn't be sure, not now, even with his lips pressed against his hot pulse, of what terrible choice Light might make. This was it right now, in this silent room, in this heavy isolation; this was the point of no return. This moment was the last quivering frozen manifestation of uncertainty. It would be over, it would be definite soon, in a few seconds. He didn't dare to move. For the first time he was truly frightened, terrified. For the first time he had something to truly fear, more than his life, more even than the loss of something deep and potent at his core; it was the one true point in his life and existence which all of him felt drawn to. It was the one thing that felt more real than any of the cold dead universe, blazing through furiously.

Neither of them moved; they both sat completely and utterly still. L leant against Light, the other man supporting him, his hands holding his chest up. L felt like he was keeping him breathing, his hands pressing against his lungs and keeping him alive. His breath was so quiet though. His own breath and Light's was the only sound in the room, tiny little breaths that were little more than slight distubances in the air. L was focussed on the silent soft pumping of Light's heart against his hand, the feel of Light's hot skin against his cheek and the feeling of his hands against his chest. The time drew on and still neither of them moved. They both remained paralysed by the terryfying depth of the situation, the gravity of what had just transpired.

Then slowly, very slowly, Light began to move his right hand upwards, barely a millimtre's worth in a minute but L could feel it, even through the fabric of his shirt. His whole body was concentrated on Light, sensitive to even the slightest vibration in his skin; he felt even this tiny movement. Gradually Light's fingers moved up until they reached L's collar and he slid his finger underneath it pulling down while he pushed his thumb into L's collarbone, painfully pressing down the skin and muscle in the hollow underneath it. Slowly L moved his own right hand to Light's shoulder and pushed away from him, drawing out slowly to look into Light's face. He kept his eyes away until the last moment, trailing his journey and keeping his eyes to the side, to the smooth line of Light's throat and neck before finally flicking them up to his face.

He felt heat rush through his body when he met Light's eyes, felt it roar through him and tingle in the tips of his fingers as he fell into those fixed, intense brown eyes. Light's lips trembled as he breathed shakily. Light moved his eyes down, his eyelashes hiding them, his eyes looked dark and determined. His hands pushed L's chest forcefully and L moved, back a little on the bed. Then Light slid his hands down to grasp at the end of the fabric, he coiled his fingers around it and pulled upwards with his left while pressing his right hard against the skin that was slowly being exposed, travelling upward. The action itself could have seemed curious but it was more intent than that, more concentrated, as if Light was trying to unlock him, like he was a riddle that needed to be unravelled, undone and torn open. Cautiously, guided by Light's fingers, he followed their instructions and reached down to clutch at his shirt and then pull it up over his head. He dropped it down onto the floor, where it fell, lightly grey in the dull light and crumpled, and he waited.

His skin looked very white against Lights soft creamy hands, it looked papery, only the resistant way it moulded around the pressure of Light's fingers indicated it's true texture. Light ran his right hand up over L's thin chest, over his slightly protruding ribs, tracing the hard bone with his sharp nails, when his fingers moved on thin red lines remained for a few moments. Lights eyes looked glassy from underneath his lashes but when he raised them his black pupils were sharp and wide.

He drew his hand back and then reached forward extending his index finger toward the left side of L's chest. Slowly he drew it down and then across.

In the shape of an 'L.' Then he moved his hand across to the right a little and began to trace a new formation of little strokes.

The shape of an 'A.'

L felt a small shiver run down his naked, slightly coiled spine as he felt Light writing his name, the action whispering dangerous bloody thoughts in the back of his brain, sending adrenaline and despair through him.

'W' ran its way across his chest, cut in slightly by the scraping of Light's perfectly curved nails against his tender, under-nourished skin.

'L' was painted in heat, the heat of Light's finger against his cold, cold skin. L's chest shook a little against Light's work, as he felt his breathing become harder, rattling in his ribs.

'I.' Light's eyes, those eyes that L had looked into like mirrors so often were too dark, too glassy to see clearly. They shimmered and a slight, pained, twisted smile curled his lips.

'E' actually hurt as Light pressed his nail deep into L's skin.

'T.' Finally drawing a close to the simple word that his flesh had been given. L breathed his shuddering breaths and drew his large questioning eyes back up to meet Light's but Light's eyes were still cast down. He reached out his hand again to grasp L's own hand tightly by the wrist, pressing those fingers into the ridges and hard bumps of L's bones and veins. He pulled L's hand forwards until L's fingers were at Light's chest. Without consciously understanding Light's actions he extended his index instinctively, his mind still running on the actions of a moment ago.

Carefully Light guided L's finger to the left of his chest and drew it down sharply, then up in a hard diagonal line, then back along that stem before being forced to travel in another sharp diagonal angle downwards. L felt his lips part and his heart begin to thud, his mind roar as he felt his fingers spell it out. Finally, conclusively, on skin and sweat and the roaring blood of two young men. That black little constanant that ran forward in L's thoughts to join it's hidden family; that damning 'K.'

He couldn't even think clearly enough to fully view and feel the rest of the letters that Light created through him, viewing them through a haze as the blood pumped in his ears, a raging silence as the sweet confession was drawn out across Light's toned torso. His hand hung limply as Light ran his hot finger over the lines of the I, the R, and the final murderous letter, A, soft and damp with sweat. Then slowly, softly, Light brought L's hand back to his heart, pressing his hot, moist palm against the pumping, trembling flesh.

He put his own hand to L's chest, over L's heart, tenderly curving the soft tips of his fingers around the shivering white skin.

Then they both raised their eyes to meet. For the first time staring straight at each other, straight into each other, with no secrets, no fear or anger or hatred, no boundaries between them, their souls laid bare.

The world seamed to turn around them, all of reality spinning as they came into each other's sharp focus, as their eyes ran back and forth, deep inside and they both found themselves caught in that feeling, both of them holding onto that bond for the first time. Both of them feeling that ecstatic and agonising tug deep within them, that iron grasp.

The sharp, untouchable silence filled the room. They sat motionless, their hands over each other's thudding hearts, bloody, real and true, while their eyes looked right into the quivering pits of each other's souls to draw back again, refracted as if caught by a mirror, back into their own flesh, the stillness of this room, this silence.

Only once before in the entirety of his life, so recently full of strange and intense moments, notions and incidences, had Light known an experience which was comparable to this one. That had been on that night in the helicopter as his hands had taken that notebook form L's delicate and precarious hold. That thin black notebook, so full of trembling potential, bursting with terrifying truth, he had reached for it so eagerly, desperately even. The shadows however that possessed his surface curiosity were only fully defined when the contact was made, shuddering forth into the blazing forefront of his brain. In that moment the knowledge had run into his mind, seeped in through the tips of his fingers from the thin black paper. In that moment he had felt the knowledge consume him, tear his world apart in a violent transformation while his eyes focused, while he saw the truth, while he was completed, while everything changed.

Light and L's eyes stayed transfixed, as the time continued to pass by, their breathing soft and quiet. They didn't even blink.

The night trickled on and they stayed still. Their only motion, only barely discernible movement was to very slightly grow closer, to keep from lengthening the distance between the two of them by even a millimetre. Gradually they lent closer, although they didn't even perceive the movement until the distance was completely closed and their hair was touching each other's faces, their foreheads pressed against each other. Even then they were still only vaguely aware of this.

Neither could have said which of them moved first. Their eyelashes flickered in sync, fluttering against each other and crossing gradually as the distance was completely and utterly claimed and their lips touched.

The contact only lasted a few seconds, a slight touching of their warm lips, before they drew apart again. They opened their eyes again and regarded each other cautiously, their actions and expression a perfect mirror. They both had tensed, their eyes serious, composed, but there was no doubt there, and any uncertainty there might have been was wiped away again with the fresh emotional wave that came as they looked at each other. The first contact was soon confirmed with another kiss and then a few dozen more.

Each kiss was short and warm, with them drawing back in between each one, but as the time passed by in that frozen silence they became more lingering. Light's lips were very smooth and wet while L's, although still warm and pleasant, seamed naturally dry. Light took L's bottom lip between his, massaging it before leaning closer to press his mouth over L's entirely. He turned his head more to lean closer into the kiss, his nose brushing against the side of L's. Light could feel the older man's heart, so hot and furious, beneath his hand, beating in time with his own as L experimented, biting at Light's bottom lip. The motion was carried out very gently so that the smooth ridges of L's white teeth made no mark upon Light's lip other than the sensation itself. Light mimicked this action himself but biting a little bit harder, finding that L's lips very were very resilient, before releasing him to press several quick wet kisses to his lips in quick succession. L lent into the kisses hungrily and his untidy hair brushed against Light's cheek.

Light was aware that the person he was kissing was another man, the knowledge of that and who it was exactly was there in his mind, as a murmur that a had a negative tone, but it was like a memory from the past that was now irrelevant. If anything uncertain stirred within him, a soft male roar of discomfort within his stomach, it was completely eradicated when he drew back and looked into L's eyes again and felt the feeling overwhelm him once more. There was nothing about this situation which seemed wrong to him, with his hand pressed against L's chest, his thumb stroking at the slight definition formed by the thin layer of male muscle under L's skin. Every single tiny particle that made up Light's flesh, every tiny fibre and every single element that made up the entirety of his being was telling him that this was right. That this was completely and utterly right. At this moment his soul and brain ached and sung that L was the only thing that was right, that was absolutely and entirely right to him. That he and L together was the only thing that was right.

It was unexpected, for both of them, but it seamed natural to be touching, to be close, to be sharing warmth and affection. Neither of them had ever been inclined towards this kind of behavour before, neither of them had truly been drawn to any kind of act of physical affection. But their actions followed smoothly now, with no hesitation.

L's right hand ran up Light's chest to stroke at his neck and shoulder, rubbing at the lines of taut tendons along his neck before sliding his fingers round to the back of his head to run his fingers through his soft, short hair. Light moved his hand from L's heart slowly, a little uncertain as he lost the warm vibrations, to move around to L's back and pull the man closer to him. L shifted his weight as he lent into the embrace, twisting his legs underneath himself awkwardly.

Aware of L's small anxious movements Light drew back from the warm heavy kiss reluctantly, placing several quick kisses on L's lips as he pulled back from him. He moved his hands down to slide underneath L's legs and unwind him from his current position. L brought his knees up, leaning back and Light lent forward, between L's legs fitting his body against him comfortably. L wrapped his hands around Light's hips while the young man settled himself and gently ran his delicate white fingers up underneath the thin material of Light's shirt that still hung loose on him.

Light brought his fingers up to stroke at L's bony hips as he took the man's mouth with his own once more drawing long warm kisses out of him. The kisses became more lethargic wet and long as Light leant against L, fitting into the countours of his body perfectly.

L cautiously began to part his lips slightly, moving them coaxingly against Light's who responded gradually, his fingers reaching up to stroke at L's jawline. L tentatively began to slip his tongue upwards as Light kissed him, to stroke at Light's lips and the warm, wet inside of his mouth. At first the contact was brief but it developed, each kiss growing longer. L's long tongue slowly wrapped around Light's as he responded, each of them turning their heads and shifting so that they could lean into this new contact comfortably. The Kisses were now long and deep as they stroked and massaged each other's tongues, L the more dexterous of the two, twisting his tongue around Light's and running the tip along the length of it.

Light's fingers ran down L's spine, over the protruding bones to travel down to stroke at L's hips then up again to his shoulders and then to the back of his neck. He drew back, parting from the kiss, both of them breathing in heavy breaths. His hair hung down messily over his amber eyes which were soft and full of emotion as he stared at L. He ran his fingers over the other man's face, stroking at his cheeks before reaching up to push his L's hair away, it was damp with sweat against his fingers. He lent in again to press soft kisses to L's cheek, moving down to his jawline and then tracing the hot rivers that ran underneath the tight skin of L's neck. He breathed in L's scent as he pressed his face into L's neck. L's long fingers trailed down Light's sides, very lightly so that Light shivered slightly at the contact. He moved his mouth down to L's throat and felt L twist around slightly underneath his wet lips. L turned his head to nuzzle against Light's as the young man carefully navigated the sensitive areas of L's neck.

The way in which L burrowed his face into Light's neck was a natural, strangely playful action. They had provoked and competed with each other before and this seamed to stem from the same source, but this was gentle and inquisitive as they curiously explored each other and took one move after another, nudging the proceedings forward. They imitated each other also, and responded to every action with an equal one. L's teeth finding Light's ear and the tender skin beneath it as Light's tongue started to be employed in the firm kisses against the tingling nerves in L's neck. Light could feel the ripple of muscle contracting underneath the skin of L's neck as he found the most sensitive parts and L's trembling breath echoing hotly in the hollow of his ear.

Light lent closer into L so that his chest was pressed against L's and he could delve further into L's neck. L lent back under Light's weight but the flexible, disjointed nature of his body accommodated Light's position. His body twisted around Light with his back arching so that the two of them were completely caught and constricted by the embrace. L's thighs were wrapped around Light's and holding him tight. L's hands held Light's hips tightly in place moving up only to stroke and press and the small of Light's back, the hard pressure as L pushed his fingers into the soft curve making Light pull in tighter and his muscles lock.

It seemed important to be close, even constrictingly close as they were, with their bodies forced against one another, their muscles trapped. It was very tight but it wasn't painful, the two of them moved and adjusted to one another instinctively and fluidly and Light fitted against L comfortably. The tightness of the coarse denim of L's jeans and the pressure against his abdomen was something that still seamed comfortable to Light as he ran kisses over the soft round of L's shoulder. He let his lips run the length of L's collarbones before returning upwards to press gentle quick kisses over the line of L's throat, then his cheek and face. He paused to stare into L's deep black eyes again, running his fingers delicately over the man's face before leaning in to kiss him again.

The warm, deep kissing continued for a long time, the periods punctuating it becoming more intense and more breathless. These moments were becoming steadily more charged and uncertain as they both became more aware of each other's surely progressing arousal. They didn't fully acknowledge it, it was a warm undercurrent of emotion and a single physical element to the contact that they were exploring. They were both warm and comfortable and enjoying the sensations of the moment, neither of them felt inclined to recognise the growing heat and tension rooted in between their thighs. However as time progressed it became a feeling that was difficult to ignore; the atmosphere was slowly changing completely, chameleon-like, scale by scale, and the heat was washing over them. The heat ran down through every point where they were skin to skin, down to their tight, entangled limbs where they were caught, pelvis to pelvis but separated by thick constricting material.

They caught each other's breath in between the kisses when they paused to let each wave of fresh changing emotion wash over them and examine each other for their response. L's fingers caressed the back of Light's neck in the soft, barely noticeable way that the man seamed to have perfected over the course of this night. It was similar to the way in which L manipulated his fingers to every purpose, with as little output as possible to great effect; in this case his fingers grazed Light's skin only lightly but this only made Light's nerves strain harder, even more sensitive against this slight touch. L's fingers stroked at the fair hairs at the nape of Light's neck and travelled down the man's back sending minute shivers through him.

Light pressed a couple of soft kisses to L's lips then stayed still, watching him, searching his eyes uncertainly. A certain look of questioning was present in the eyes of both men. Light ran his hands down over L's hips, gently slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of L's jeans. L looked up at him with a smooth, innocent and contemplative expression. He looked very young at that moment, although Light knew that L was not that old and the gap between them never seamed that great. L's eyes were wide, calm but disconcerted as if he wasn't sure where the centre of his earth was, the compass-point that guided him. He looked almost doll-like with his smooth white skin, his lips slightly parted, a single tone with the porcelain of his face, his eyes shining black glass. He seamed very uncertain but he ran his fingers over Light's face in a deep, curious manor and then lent upward to take the man's lips in a trembling kiss.

They broke apart and Light slowly untangled himself from L who let him withdraw from his embrace reluctantly, not letting him go until the last possible moment. Light stood up and after glancing at the clock briefly began to remove his remaining clothes, first casting off his already loose shirt. L surveyed him from the bed with his unblinking eyes, bringing up his knees to rest his arms upon them and watch Light as he undressed. He kept his knees tight and put his fingers to his face, to his lips as he watched Light remove first his belt, then his trousers then his underwear, and in the absence of any furniture within the small isolated chamber and under the keenness of L's gaze let them lie upon the floor. L ran his fingers over his lips and lent back against the wall.

* * *

Aren't I a tease? In any case I hope you did enjoy this chapter and it wasn't too long and that it flows well when reading (I'm never sure although I try to read through a lot.) Look forward to the next chapter and feel free to check out Origins if you want something to fill your time.


	5. Together

Author's note: This scene has taken a long time to get through and, as it has been commented on, they have been in this room a long time now; but that was always the intention. L actually told Light's father that he'd be basically kidnapping Light for the night and was prepared to keep him locked in for as long as was necessary. Although he, of course, did not originally have _this_ in mind.

I hope that this isn't too long though that it becomes tedious. It is the first yaoi/ sex scene I have ever written and I had wanted to take a different approach to the sex than most fanfics. I wanted it to be very slow and to focus on all the small things that built up the feeling.

Seriously do review and give your impressions of it! I really do desperately want to know how it comes across. I think I've probably been the most concerned with this chapter in that respect, for obvious reasons.

So please, please do review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Together

The plain and non-descript bed upon which L sat was a narrow single and was fitted into this sealed chamber, pressed tight against the wall. His position occupied the furthest end of the bed; his head lent against the hard, unmarked wall and his bare feet flexed over the thin white sheets. He shifted his position carefully now that Light had entirely finished undressing, kicking out his legs again and then reaching down to loosen his own clothes. His motions were the usual experienced movement of awkward limbs, his body twisting as he wriggled out of his jeans. Light stood and watched him as he kicked off the material, it was only pale skin that was exposed when L took leave of his jeans; the man tended not to wear underwear.

Having unburdened himself L drew his legs up again and pulled back to the corner of the bed once more leaning against the wall. With his bare knees up to his chin he watched Light and waited.

Light slowly moved across the room, his thoughtful golden brown eyes upon L, and peeling back the thin white sheets crept into the bed, leaning on the pillows at the opposite end from L. He could feel the weight of L's body pinning down the sheets at his feet and lay to one side of the bed where his eyes remained on L as he waited for him to make his move.

L sat for a few moments fingers to his lips, biting thoughtfully, his hooded black eyes fixed upon Light. Then he leaned forward, unwinding his legs, and began to crawl across the bed towards Light. It was a lithe cat-like motion with L stretching out his fingers as he pulled the distance between them away and and then looked down at Light from his position over him. The innocent and curious expression had taken his features again although there was a careful calculated look to him that never went away. He reached out his delicate fingers and ran them over Light's neck while he observed the young man with uncertainty and interest.

Light sat up and reached out to pull L under the covers, drawing the other man close to him and wrapping the sheets tightly around the both of them. L followed and responded to Light's actions hesitantly pulling close to the young man and joining their lips in fresh kisses. Both of them were a little uncertain and when they drew back they watched each other very carefully, looking to each others eyes for any small signs and indications.

L lay above Light, leaning over him, supported by his right arm while he ran his left hand over Light's chest. He had seen Light naked before, under the circumstances of his restriction in chains and L's absolute paranoia, it had been inevitable that he would see Light undressed at some point. However it hadn't been any kind of issue, it hadn't meant anything to either of them, it was simply a situation formed by circumstance.

This was different. Now it wasn't a matter of simple circumstance, of necessity. Now they were close and the matter of sight was completely intermingled with the matter of touch.

L ran his fingers over Light's toned chest, down the length of Light's body and down to the man's hips before curbing his tentative touch and drawing them back upwards, pressing the soft tips hard over the sensitive points of muscle. Light's fingers stroked at L's cheek, holding the man's face above him and holding his gaze. Both of their breathing was heavy, faster paced and the hands that cupped L's face were damp with sweat.

Slowly L Lent forward, his black eyelashes lowering and he pressed his mouth wetly to centre of Light's throat. His damp hair brushed against Light's shoulder as he moved straight down to kiss Light's hot chest and then down to his stomach. Tasting the sweat on Light's skin he drew back up again to press his mouth to Light's neck. Light turned his head slightly and he could hear his heavy breathing and sighs right in his ear. The sounds shuddered in his hearing and the breath brushed over the nerves in his skin.

Light turned his face against L's, kissing his cheek and L felt his hands run down his sides and grip his hips. Light sat upward, nuzzling at L's neck as he pushed him to the left, turning him over until L lay staring up at Light; their positions reversed.

The hard wall pressed against L's side made him feel more stable and he sank deep into the corner as Light looked down at him. Light's hand ran over the other man's thin body, sliding down cautiously, further and further. His fingers gently stroked at L's hip and then at his inner thigh. Light looked at L, his lips wet and a slight frown upon his face. He Lent closer to look into L's wide black eyes and his breath touched L's face. L's chest rose and fell evenly, the bones of his ribs visible in the movement.

Light moved his hand carefully and let his fingers take L's firm member. L gave a quiet gasp and his breathing stuttered. Light lent down and kissed L's neck while his fingers began to gently stroke. L's hands were at his back and pulled him close and Light leant down into a kiss where L's mouth welcomed his hungrily. He could feel L's back arching underneath him and the man shuddering slightly with the unexpected intensity of the contact. They moved round again, twisting themselves underneath the thin sheets, L sitting up and pulling his body closer to Light's. Light drew his hand away from L's erection, up to his hip, to circle around the area of throbbing need and then slide round to L's back as L entangled their legs.

Their shuddering breaths were caught against each other as they knelt up in the bed, their hips bound together. Their kisses were wet and long while their hands ran over each other's bodies, wet palms over the tight curves in their backs and chest. L's hands travelled down to take Light's legs and pulled him closer still. They panted gently as their erections came into contact, pressing tight against each other. L's hands stroked at Light's thighs as he held his legs in place and the younger man trembled against him slightly.

They moved their hips gently so that pleasure ran through the both of them from where they were rooted against each other, connected at a throbbing point of twisted, deep reaching nerves.

Light ran his fingers through L's hair and down his back as they kissed, feeling the sweat trickling down the man's skin. In-between the kisses they gasped and panted, the breath catching slightly on quiet, throaty sounds of pleasure.

Light put his hand down between them to take both L and himself in a hold and stroke briefly along their lengths to send a fresh wave of pleasure over himself and his lover. L brought his knees up around Light pulling him tighter to his body and griped his shoulder with his right hand. His left hand gripped the bedsheets tightly, twisted them underneath his knuckles.

Light withdrew his hand to allow the unbridled skin to skin contact, arousal to arousal, which L's gesture had initiated once more. The firm and careful movement of their nestled hips thrust their penises against one another, stroking surely, their sensitive tips brushing. He moved his hands up to hold L's hot face as he looked into his friend's large, surprised and hunger-drenched eyes. L's face did not hold any fear or any serious force, any selfish lust, only wide-eyed wonder and pure undisguised emotion, his lips trembling with the sensation.

Light lent forward to take L's lips again in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his friend and running his fingers through his soft, damp hair. There were no barriers between them now as they they lent into the wet kiss, as their hearts thudded against each other and they swung their hips gently. They were together. They were free.

Light held onto L's narrow frame and maneuvered him around gently, persuading him to lie back against the pillows, beneath him. He drew away from L's flesh for only a moment, as L adjusted his position, before L pulled him back in again tightly, their hips once again meeting and sending shuddering pleasure up through them.

L entangled his legs around Light, as he had done earlier that night, locking him in place so that while Light rocked against him their penises were tight, rubbing hard in that perfect restriction.

Light pressed his face into L's neck, kissing him where his pulse ran and where the muscles twitched while L lent up against him, panting and kissing him on the cheek, the neck, the shoulder, whichever part of Light he was able to, laying heavy tenderness upon him. He twisted his body around his lover's with the skill of any multi-jointed contortionist and ran his fingers over his sides and hips.

Light could feel L so hard beneath him as he grasped the man's hips to him, he could feel all his bones and the taut muscles underneath the soft, moist skin. L's body was curved up around him, his stomach tight and his back arched. Light could feel his hot, shuddering breath against his neck and the soft, pleasurable feeling of L's feet at his back, the toes curling against his skin and stroking, the pressure urging him to proceed.

The rhythm had been set in pace now and Light moved carefully and hungrily with L responding to his touch, the both of them breathing heavily and letting the sensations run through the whole of their being.

Light felt the slight movements as the moment began to draw nearer for L, as he grew tighter and more focused beneath him, his pelvis grinding against Light's. Light moved purposefully, coaxing forth L's climax from him.

L's body shuddered as one sure stroke finally sent ecstasy riding through his body and his pleasure finally overflowing. He reached up to clutch at his lover, to wrap his arms tightly around Light and gasp and whimper into his ear.

The sudden wetness of L's seed against his stomach, the movement of L's body, of his back straightening as he reached up to him, and the overwhelming sensation of holding L in his arms, trembling and gasping his pleasure into his ear was enough to send Light over the edge himself. He lost himself in the moment so entirely however, so consumed in the feeling of his lover and absorbed in his pleasure, that he did not realise that he too had come for a few moments as he held L to him, both of them trembling and panting, absorbed in the shuddering moment of ecstasy.

L's fingers ran through Light's hair tenderly and he kissed at his cheek, moist with sweat, again and again. Light became aware that he was whispering to him in between the kisses,

"Shhhhhhh," he whispered gently, pressing kisses to his neck, to his hot skin, "shhhhhhhh…"

It was only then that Light realised that he was murmuring quietly but ceaselessly;

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…"

* * *

So seriously? Too long? Boring? Just plain bad?? Pleease do tell me!!

You might have noticed that there be no real seme/ uke and no penetration. Does this meet with approval or absolute fangirl disgust?

Also I begin this chapter with the suprise that L does not where underwear very often. I was actually a bit uncertain over this because it just seams so unhygienic not to wear undies! But I considered it and I thought that actually it's fine as long as L actually showers and stuff, which I'magonna say he does. XD

One of the main things I wanted to mention was L's feet, the toes stroking against Light's back as he was pleasured but actually when I got round to it, 'twas just one line and not particularly prominent...

Review peoples!! The more reviews the quicker, I update!! X


	6. Innocence

Author's Note: So this is the 'aftermarth' although those of you who were anticipating maybe some terrible angsting, aggression, violence etc. really shouldn't have been. I guess at heart I am a romantic fluff-loving kind of person. I enjoy some sinister tension as much as the next person but this tale has always meant to be one of affection. In any case I kinda find it a little irritating when characters have raging sex then afterward just act in denial, or aggressive and pretend to hate each other and then just piss each other for a couple of chapters before having sex again – and so on and on.

Anyway just to clarify; in the end of the last chapter Light was murmuring 'oh god oh god' (it sounds so cheesy out of context) without realising it and L was trying to calm him down and telling him to shush. It was only when Light became aware of L trying to quiet him that he realised he was doing it. He was doing that just because he was so overwhelmed.

In any case this chapter is very much a fluffy and nice piece on the whole. Light and L just lying in bed and talking. That really just summarises it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please do try and make it a habit!

* * *

Innocence

L's eyelids flickered, only slightly for a moment before falling still again. His breath came soft and regular, the rhythm that came only when the body was entirely relaxed and at least only partially conscious.

L had not slept for months. L had not slept properly, for more than half an hour at a time, for years. He had never seen it as more than a necessary function, to be postponed for as long as necessary. He could never before slow down his mind, to bring it to the gentle hum that welcomed oblivion. He had never felt this kind of warmth before, this gentle haze as he drifted, only just aware of his own flesh. He was only just aware of himself; himself within this feeling, this luxurious lull in rational thinking, this warmth.

He drifted in-between wakefulness and sleep easily, freely, letting himself feel the warmth of his skin, the pleasant nature of his situation. He had no desire to fully disengage with this state of being.

He was aware that he was naked, he could feel the sheets against his skin and his fingers and toes brushed against them while he lay there. He could also feel Light lying beside him, the warmth radiating from the other man's body and the weight upon the mattress. He could also feel Light stroking his side, from shoulder to hip, softly and slowly. The motion was very soothing. L's body responded pleasantly to repetitive motions, it relaxed him. It had been the same when he had held Light and cradled him, rocked him slightly back and forth. It seemed that Light responded the same way.

He felt like he was within the sea, with waves washing over him, soothingly swaying his world. He stretched out his fingers now and again across the bed and found Light's other hand to coil a couple of fingers over his. He drifted away now and again but it never felt like he and Light truly separated.

L's fingers felt very thin, fraglie against Light's as he drifted in and out of conscousness. Light dreamt, or at least his thoughts and feelings converged a little. He dreamt that he was somewhere impossibly warm and safe; he felt like he was a foetus floating in the womb. He was bathing in blood, but it wasn't a horrific image because it wasn't about violence, about tearing a body apart, it was a gentle image. His fingers melted into L's. They became conjoined.

Light opened his eyes to look at his lover, smiling a little at the sight of L asleep. He had never seen L's eyes closed, the lashes interlaced and the black circles curving under the heavy lids. He stroked L's shoulders gently, feeling L's finger's shift as he changed his pace and direction. L was more awake now but he kept his eyes closed.

L felt Light lean across the bed and felt him resting closer to him, looking down at him. He moved his fingers slightly to play with his friend's; a childish action, a dazed cat's cradle. Then Light's lips went to his shoulders in a wide, open kiss. He Travelled down his side kissing the curve of his slender body until he reached his hip. L lay still and Light brought his head back up again and rested it upon L's shoulder.

They were both awake now and L knew that they couldn't return to the seclusion that they had escaped to. He knew it was morning, he felt that he must have slept that long. They had spent most of the night already before they had finally fallen asleep, chased it into the early hours of the morning with shivering, and sweat and kisses. He knew that the rest of their complicated reality could only be postponed for so long. He was preparing to break the silence once more but Light did so before him, unexpectedly whispering into his skin,

"I love you Lawliet." The words surprised L more than he would have expected they would. He felt that this was a fact that they had already been expressed in a far deeper manner however it seamed that the medium of words, pure and clear truth, still touched his brain greater than that of physical communication. He opened his eyes to see Light's chest, pressed close, and their clasped hands between them.

"I love you Light," he replied tightening his grip on his friend's hand. Light lifted his head from L's shoulder and moved round to kiss him and then rested his head on the pillow beside him so that they were lying side by side and facing one another. Light interlaced their fingers underneath them and reached out to entangle his free hand in L's spidery hair.

"It's six thirty," Light told him. The words sunk into L painfully, his heart contorted by a small measure of despair.

"We have two and a half hours until the team arrives," L said, finishing the meaning to Light's comment.

"What do you want to do?" Light asked him, "until we decide our next course of action I mean, to carry things forward." L ran his fingers over his lover's face.

"I think we should act as if nothing has changed, pretend to be working on the investigation but neither of us take any action. We need to stall until you and I can reach at least a temporary agreement…"

Light knew that there were at least two discussions that he and L would have to have with one another, the first would be one of confession, of information, of facts and would lead to an initial plan. The purpose of that initial plan would only be to gain time, time for that second discussion. The second discussion would be the terrifying, soul-tearing one that neither of them was prepared for yet. The second discussion was the kind to which the only other alternative was war, which was usually the preferable option. It was easier when ideas were pure, simple and opposing. The second discussion was the kind that if conducted between countries or peoples usually took centuries or never reached any conclusion at all.

"I think that two weeks should be enough time for that, two weeks to stall while we consider our short-term priorities," L continued, "Perhaps it will be more than enough, if we are able to arrange more oppertunities to talk with each other. However we will be attempting to follow a normal pattern, we have to be careful, so we may have to conform to the normal circumstances. Develop things carefully. Can you stall for two weeks?"

"Yes," replied Light, "there isn't anything immediately underway that I can't halt. I can stall easily." He could see the need and pain in L's eyes, the need for knowledge, the entirety of Light's plans and methods but they could not discuss that now. They did not have time now. He knew that too and his lips were tight, silent, pushing his questions back.

Light raised L's hand to his lips. L's fingers brushed across Light's lips as he kissed them, the tips pressing as if wishing to explore his mouth but Light didn't accommodate this desire. He was watching L thoughtfully and had to draw back their hands to speak again.

"L, may I ask you something?" He asked. L's eyes showed dull surprise, the tense silence between them had already expressed the lack of desire to open up any avenues of questioning at this moment.

"Anything you wish," L replied.

"Were you a virgin before last night?" L smiled at the question, his childish, mocking smile but much softer than Light had ever seen it before.

"Does Light consider what we did last night to be something that would claim virginity?" He asked.

"Of course," Light replied, "why wouldn't it be? Because we're both men? Because it wasn't penetrative?"

"Yes, those are two factors I would think that could be raised in opposition," L said.

"What would you have said we did last night then?" Light asked, "would you not say that we had sex?" L considered this for a moment before replying,

"Yes I would consider that you and I have had sex Light."

"Then?" Light prompted with a smile, running his fingers over L's cheek.

"Then I would have to say that I was a virgin before last night and that now I am definitely not." He lent forward to play with Light's hair and asked, in a gentle murmur, "Were you a virgin?"

"Yes," Light replied.

"You never slept with Misa, or any other girlfriend? I know you were very popular."

"No," Light replied, "I was only acquainted with Misa outside of observation for a very short period of time, in which I tried to keep her at as great a distance as possible in case of suspicion."

"Would you have slept with her if there had been circumstance and opportunity?" L asked him, stroking his neck and shoulder.

"If she had asked it of me then probably, I imagine."

"Why not any of your previous girlfriends?" L asked with interest.

"I was never really interested in sex," Light replied with careless honesty. He lent forward to kiss L upon his cheek and neck, "what about you?"

"No, I've never been interested either," L replied. Light drew back again but lay closer to L, stroking the back of his neck and watching his friend's expression while he considered the conversation at hand.

"There was a time when I had cameras installed in your house," L said thoughtfully, "and I monitored your behaviour all the time you were at home. Were you aware of this?"

"Yes," replied Light.

"I thought so, you seemed to doctor your behaviour somewhat and of course you would have had to have known, to disguise your actions as Kira." L put his fingers to his lips, "so did you make a show of look at the pornographic magazines to make it seem as though you were behaving naturally, as if you thought no one else was watching?"

"Yes," replied Light, "it seamed the easiest and most believable action."

"Did you buy the magazines for that performance then or did you already posses them?" L asked curiously, his wide black eyes roaming over Light's flawless features.

"I bought them in anticipation of that eventuality," Light replied, "I suspected you would resort to that kind of tactic sooner or later." L nodded awkwardly, against the pillow, the action succeeding in messing up his hair even more than Light would have thought possible.

"Have you ever masturbated, Light?" He asked, after a pause.

"No," said Light, "have you?"

"No, L replied simply. There was another pause. L put his hand to the side of Light's face, his fingertips were slightly wet from where he had bitten them.

"Are you aware that that is strange?" He asked. Light moved his arms to slide his hands underneath his head, the fingers curled up beside his face.

"I am aware that it unusual and uncommon, particularly for a young man but I've never considered it a problem."

"I didn't say it was a problem," said L, his eyes looking at Light thoughtfully, "I just said that it was strange. I just wondered whether you realised that." They lay quietly for one moment more while their precious time slid away.

"It's ironic really," L commented thoughtfully, "when you tried to behave naturally you acted in a way that you never would have done naturally…what you you conclude from that I wonder?" It was in the form of a question but Light took it as rhetorical from the way that L's tone dropped downward quietly at the end, into his own thoughts again. "Really if you had wanted to be truly natural of course you should have actually touched yourself rather than just flicked through the magazine." Light frowned at his friend.

"I didn't know who was watching me but I suspected that my father might be as he holds the most senior position and is a member of the family."

"Your father was monitoring the surveillance cameras with me but it must be considered that you were trying to prove your innocence by acting naturally. With such high stakes I would have considered that you would go to such lengths that your act should have been unquestionable."

"Would you have done that?" Light asked L, "if you had been in my position?" A spark came into L's eyes; he was interested by this question. He considered it for a few moments before replying,

"I would have probably attempted to appear more natural, free with my body, but only to the equivalent level on my own standards. I would not have betrayed myself and no, I would not have done anything humiliating." He considered the matter for a few moments and then asked Light, "would you have done it if you knew that your father was not one watching the footage?"

"I don't know," Light murmured, "probably not, I wouldn't want to humiliate myself, like you said."

"It would have been rather an uncomfortable thing to act as well, I imagine," L commented, "and very difficult to fake, in some respects." There was another short silence while they both lay still, thinking.

"Have you ever been attracted to anyone else L?" Light asked him, undoing the silence carefully.

"No," L replied, "have you?"

"No," Light answered, as L had expected. He moved his hand to stroke L's side again, from shoulder to hip, back and forth, the soft fingers gliding over the white skin. L sighed and closed his eyes again and there was silence again, filled only with gentle touch.

* * *

Finding repetitive motions soothing is a symptom/ feature of autism. You might have already known that but I just reminded you anyway.

I'm aware that the foetus metaphor/ dream might seem a little strange but it was just what I was imagining and I do love my metaphors, especially ones that I feel work so well.

When L says 'what you you conclude from that I wonder' what is to be concluded is that Light is not normal as his natural behaviour doesn't even match what Light himself recognises as normal. L is more aware that he, himself, isn't normal than Light is and is interested in what Light thinks of himself. Later they will have a more deep uncomfortable conversation where they force each other to fully address their own issues. But not for a long while yet.

This is quite a short chapter but I was eager to Update. Also I promise you that in the next chapter they will have actually left this room!

In the next chapter there should also be a nice and awkward conversation between L and Light's father (awkward for Chief Yagami not for L, who doesn't give a crap) which I have been looking forward to writing. XD

Please do review! You know I love it!


	7. Thoughts and Transgressions

Authors Note: How's this for a quick update? Hopefully it pleases. I'm not very happy with the middle description of the investigation team, doing what investigation teams do. I decided to actually describe them doing specific tasks because I just felt I couldn't keep referring to them doing just plain and vague 'work' on computers and stuff...

I think I've gone and made the whooole original investigation team alive as well - a stoopid mistake but just...ignore and accept it.

I can't believe how much there is of this so far and indeed how much there is still to be done...I've planned out a lot of it, including the difficult business of how they are going to actually bring an end the Kira Investigation, which was so very hard and complicated and there are still a couple of matters I want to straighten out.

There's still a great deal more of this to go yet so keep reading and please please do keep reviewing! Reading the reviews make me so happy, it's what makes writing this story so worthwhile!!

* * *

Thoughts and transgressions.

Light lent forward and let the water run over his skin, flowing over his body, dripping from his fingertips and into the drain. It was ten past eight.

L had arranged for new clothes for him to be bought in preparation before last night. He knew that Light didn't like to wear the same clothes for two consecutive days. It was a fact he had become acquainted with during their time chained together, one which, of course, drew a complete contrast with his own attitude. Light was not surprised when L had told him that he had arranged for clothes to be bought for him, he knew that the man had always intended to keep him incarcerated for the night. Although Light also knew that the reasons for this were entirely separate from the circumstances that had in fact unfolded.

Light ran his fingers through his hair harshly and methodically as he washed the soap out. In the light that trespassed through the hallway's glass windows Light had seen the brightness of the day that had been obscured in that windowless room. It confirmed to him the reality of the dawn, of the morning, of the rest of the city, of Tokyo sprawled out beneath him, full of people living and dying. He knew that he couldn't let his mind draw in upon itself any longer and he let himself think.

He had walked through the hallways with L largely in silence as they strayed back into the parts of the building inhabited by mechanical eyes. L had escorted him to the bathroom that Light was familiar with from the time of metal-link bonds and then he had given him a little distance, making a call to Watari. He had stood outside the room, underneath the glare of cameras, while Light threw off the clothes that he had only pulled on for the journey. Even though it had only been for the benefit of the cameras he had made certain that he looked perfectly presentable as he usually did. He had been irritated that there was no mirrors in the room and was worried about neat his hair was and whether it would betray him. He and L had used each other as mirrors, standing opposite each other and arranging each other's hair and clothes so that they looked as normal as possible. They knew each other's appearance down to the finest detail and completed the task perfectly.

From the other side of the bathroom door, which L had carefully left slightly open, Light heard L telling Watari that all camera and security operations should be restored. He gave him some other instructions also, although nothing majorly important, as usual the trivial demands that L would make of his patron, in this case largely related to the matter of breakfast.

Light had heard the door open and L slip into the bathroom after the call and he could see him through the frosted glass, standing to one side, waiting.

"You can always join me if you wish," Light offered over the sound of the roaring water. He saw L's form, distorted through the glass and the trickling water, turn and shake his head then turn away to take the seat in the corner of the room. Light didn't read anything much into L's decline of his offer assuming that the man wished to pull himself away from Light now and be alone to think. Light breathed in the heat and steam of the cleansing water and let himself enjoy it, just for a short moment.

He finished his shower quickly, not wishing to waste time, and stepped out into the bathroom to join his friend. The towels hung on hooks beside the shower and Light took one to wrap around himself and another for his hair. He usually towled his hair only a little and then blow-dried it dry. L had stared at him incredulously and with open disgust-laced shock when he had first borne witness to Light drying his hair. He had said nothing but his wide-eyed expression made it clear that he felt that a hairdryer should be as alien and inappropriate an item to a man as lipstick.

L rose from his seat when Light crossed the room and stood regarding Light's pure, wet body for a moment, his fingers playing with his lips.

"Are there Cameras in this room?" Light inquired. He knew there did indeed used to be although that was when Light was under acute suspicion.

"There are not," L replied reassuringly, "only in the other room, and in there no audio surveillance, of course." Light nodded and turned to look at the clothes that L had prepared for him. They were laid out neatly on the counter and he could see from the label and quality that they had been expensive. He appreciated the effort and trouble. He ran his fingers over the smooth material of the shirt while he considered his thoughts.

"What do you want to do in regards to our relationship?" Light asked L, raising his eyes to the older man's, "should we make sure to conceal it from the investigation team, as an imperative?"

"I think we should act cautiously," L replied promptly, it seamed that he had already been debating the matter, "I think we should keep it private as a personal matter between the two of us, but not attempt to conceal or deny it drastically. I would not suggest that we announce it or volunteer the knowledge to anyone but I do not think we should deny it if asked or avoid it if relevant conversation arose. I do not mind if you feel it is appropriate to tell someone, I know that you will only do so if you judge the situation to ask for it. But," L stared intensely and his tone became a shade more focused, "whatever happens it must be clear that this is simply a personal and emotional relationship between the two of us and is irrelevant to work and the investigation. On no accounts may the matter of our relationship and the Kira Investigation be seen to be in any way connected."

"Yes," Light nodded, "yes I agree." L nodded slightly and then was still a moment more before reaching out to push back Light's wet hair, running his fingers through it. Light smiled warmly and lent forward to kiss his lover. L lent into the warm feel of Light's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The day ran relatively smoothly, Light seated himself and assembled all the necessary materials required to create the façade of studious work and exercise for the day, running through past statistics and evidence of killings for patterns in numbers and anomalies. This had been the area he had been exploring since the capture of Higuchi. In fact on whole there was no real difference between the uninterested pretence he had been maintaining before to the one he would be conducting now. In fact, if anything, Light was actually more engaged in the work at hand now as he was aware that he was going to have consider all factors when he and L made whatever monumental choices and plans they did.

Aizawa was the first to arrive and considered nothing strange about the fact that Light was there working early. He and Ide had been assigned the task of looking over all the physical evidence that they could gather from Yotsuba's buildings and Higuichi's properties in an attempt to track down the source by which he had obtained the notebook. Mogi was assisting this operation but also focusing specifically on video footage from both the capture and what they had obtained from Yotsuba's office's own surveillance cameras before, during and after the company had possessed the notebook. The three men arrived within a few minutes of each other and after the usual exchange of pleasantries started work.

Light's father was investigating all of the other members of Yotsuba and their actions and movements leading up to when they had obtained the notebook. Soichiro Yagami had entered as he usually did and greeted everyone politely but went over to his son immediately to anxiously confirm that he had not indeed been subjected to any type of torture or been otherwise hideously mistreated. A long look over his handsome and neat son, well-dressed and seated working comfortably was enough to reassure him and Light smiled and greeted his father pleasantly. The man smiled with relief and started work.

Matsuda was assigned specifically to assisting Mogi, largely employed in spending hours watching almost certainly useless footage that Mogi could not be bothered to. Matsuda was also just fulfilling any general tasks that might arise within the task force. He was, as usual, the last to arrive, a little late.

The day progressed smoothly and in the usual manner however after spending over half of the day in one corner at his computer, eating, L quietly arranged for the task force to be split between three separate rooms. The workspace was becoming untidy he reasoned and arranged for Ide, Aizawa and Mogi to have one room which was more equipped for analysis of evidence while he, Light and Yagami san remained in the main investigation room they had been using. Matsuda was banished, to his devastation, to an isolated visual room in which he could watch the tapes upon several screens. This seamed a logical move to make as surface space had been growing scarce and, apart from Matsuda, the members of the team accepted it readily without any question or objection.

After just over an hour had passed under this new arrangement however L had addressed Soichiro Yagami and requested that he might have a private discussion with him. This request appeared to be a truly horrific one to the man, judging from the expression upon his face when L had asked him. Light had narrowed his eyes as he watched them across the room in the reflection of the computer monitors however he tried to appear natural and unaffected when his father glanced across to look at him anxiously.

He left his work and rose to leave the room with L, the large heavy doors closing behind the two men, leaving Light in the large room alone.

"What exactly is this about, L?" Soichiro demanded impatiently the moment that they were in the small and comfortable room that L had picked out for the discussion.

"Please, Yagami san," L said in his soft, monotone voice, "don't be concerned." This advice, as usual when it was delivered from L, did not seem to achieve the desired effect. The man before him looked as if he was becoming increasingly tense by the moment and L watching this process, with his unnerving fixed stare, did not seam to be helping the matter.

"Please," he said gesturing to a chair, "do take a seat." With his eyes angrily fixed upon the young detective before him Soichiro complied. The situation was very similar to that when the investigation had first begun and L had insisted upon interrogating each member of the team in turn. L settled into his usual position in front of him, and rested his head against his knees in an almost child-like way for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. There was a few moments of silence before L spoke.

"I got the impression that you were a little concerned when I requested that Light stay last night," he said, his black eyes flickering to the man before him, "I gather that it must be difficult for you to have a son so greatly involved within the investigation on such a precarious and unusual position within the team." The wording was very careful but both of the men knew that generally L was not one for tact and that he would say things openly and directly soon enough. Soichiro pushed up his glasses and lent forward, eyes upon the man before him intently. L's attention was upon his toes as he sat there as if he was oblivious to the charged emotion and atmosphere that the situation had brought forth.

"I want you to know," L said raising his eyes up to the older man's creased and tensed ones, "that I have been completely convinced of your son's innocence. I am now completely certain that Light is not and has never been Kira."

There was a slight pause in which the older man's mouth dropped open and then his body fell forward in a great sigh and he ran his hands up over his face as the tension drained from his body. He actually almost laughed, a strange gasping noise of relief.

"I apologise for the stress and suffering that my investigations so far may have caused you and your family. I assure you that I only acted in the way which I considered right and appropriate given the apparent evidence and circumstances."

"You don't need to apologise," Soichiro replied, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and massaging his temples, "you explained your reasons and justified yourself as we investigated. I did agree with them, largely, despite how they might affect me personally." L nodded slightly then leaned forward to rest his head upon his knee again and raise his fingers to his lips. There was a significant stretch of silence before L finally asked, quietly, his fingers still playing with his bottom lip,

"what would you have done if your son was Kira?" Soichiro looked up immediately, his face drawn in a pained and irritable expression,

"Please, you know I never liked that game, even when it mattered-"

"It still matters," L cut across him quickly, his voice suddenly dark and serious, "It is still something that I need to know. It is necessary. I can assure you that I am certain Light is not Kira but this is a fact that I need to know. It is still important, to the investigation and to me, to know this fact, to test this scenario. I need your absolutely truthful answer!" He stared at Soichiro, his black eyes very wide and haunting, "I know it must be hard for you, you must feel that you have gone through this enough but I have never had a true answer from you, with complete and fearless sincerity." Soichiro stared at L in desperation for a few moments then let his head fall down again and ran his fingers through his thinning hair forcefully.

"I don't know," he said, slightly croakily, "I just don't know. I never wanted to think about it, I just focussed upon finding the truth. The matter would not have been my decision in the end and I never wanted to consider the concequences…" He voice grew hoarser towards the end and he hid his face entirely in his hands.

"That is my problem," L whispered, "you only ever fought to find the truth, that is the extent to which you desperation lead you. Even when you volunteered to have yourself incarcerated along with Light, even when you drove him out in the car and threatened to shoot him, all these terrible and extreme lengths were only to discover the truth, not in reaction to it. Light is not Kira and that does change everything entirely, but there will still be a terrible and great future ahead of your son due to his talent and ambition and this may well place you in a devastating position in the future. I need to know where you stand on this kind of matter. It is not only still completely vital to this investigation but beyond it.

I'm sorry," L said as he saw Soichiro open his mouth to speak, "I can't explain this to you further, at this point. I need to know this though. I need to know what you would have done if your son was Kira. What you would have done if you had that knowledge and the choices that came with it."

L stared at the man with his glassy black eyes pitilessly as he groaned and his eyes pleaded out from within his unbearably pressured skull. Eventually he managed to give an answer, strained and hopeless from the back of his throat.

"I would have to bring him to justice, I would have to give him up to the police, help have him arrested. He's my son and I love him, with all the strength and resolve of any parent, but I couldn't have protected him if he were Kira. All I could do is fight to do what I could for him within the system, once the business was resolved." L nodded slowly at the distraught man before him.

"I see," he murmured thoughtfully, "I understand your feelings. In some ways they aren't that far from my own way of thinking. However it seems clear to me, after all, that you don't love Light to the degree that I do…"

* * *

Arggh a lot of this sounds really...bad at the moment, because L's basically following out just his thoughts and trains of possibilty at this point and he and Light haven't actually resolved anything or made a plan. But I promise it will all make so much sense later and the way that L and Light work together is killer!!

And I'm sorry that L declined Light's offer to shower with him, he really was just busy thinking. In any case they'll be plenty of time for that later for them, at that moment there was other things at hand. And in any case L knows that really Light likes space in the mornings when he's going through his routine.

Basically right now L is thinking about possible consequences of any kind of alliance between himself and Light. He knows that if necesary a great number of people might have to be killed, perhaps even the investigation team and he wants to consider how he could deal with the worst.

But of course he carelessly talks about his feelings without hesitation. Stay tuned for the reaction. 0.0

And in the meantime please do review!!


	8. Twisted

Author's Note:

I actually feel I failed on the last chapter and considered redoing it entirely but in the end I decided that I should just try and continue and after I finished this chapter I feel that I did alright in this direction.

I'm still surprised at myself, however, for deciding, after struggling with the characterization considerably while writing the last chapter, to do this one entirely from Soiciro Yagami's point of view.

I think that I might even be the first person to ever do such a thing in yaoi Death Note fanfic.

Please please do review and tell me what you think! I'm eager for feedback on this one!

* * *

Twisted

Even when nearly an hour had passed since the conversation with L Soichiro Yagami could still not quite come to terms with what had occurred. Sitting at his desk he could only run his mind over the events again and again numbly. The silence that had stolen coldly over the room preceding L's statement had been thick and tense. The man had watched L lean back however, apparently unconcerned by the icy atmosphere and began to chew his thumb nail, his eyes cast downward as he did so. The image played in his mind, stuttering like an old and marred film reel, L's black hooded eyes staring up at the older man while he nibbled at his fingers in a pseudo child-like motion.

"You…" Soichiro managed to speak huskily eventually when he finally managed to move his jaw, "...you…_love_ light?" It was the only pitiful response he could think to make, his mind wiped blank by the violent sweep of words.

"Yes," L replied simply, confirming his statement as if it were but a dull and basic fact. And all Soichiro Yagami had done was gape at him with disbelief and confusion. In the face of the man's failure to respond L had simply suggested that they returned to work, carelessly brushing aside the conversation. Bored. The memory tasted slightly of humiliation.

Soichiro, even now, with his mind working better and his blood hotter, found it hard to actually believe that L had made that declaration and then had abruptly ended the conversation and lead him out of the room. He acted as if his admission was inconsequential. Soichiro had not known what else to do but dumbly follow the man out of the room. His own shock had overridden everything and now when he cast his thoughts back he saw himself as something quite pathetic.

At the point where what had happened had sinked in it seamed impossible to re-engage in the conversation. For one thing he wouldn't know how he could possibly do that with L at the other end of the room, absorbed in his own matters, and Light actually seated in the middle of the room, oblivious to what had just occurred.

Soichiro glanced towards his son as he worked and frowned. Light, seated between L and himself, oblivious. His son's eyes were upon the computer screen, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, his eyes bright and intent and yet slightly dulled as he lent into unnatural glare. When Soichiro cast his eyes towards L he was the man sitting hunched up, head lolling to one side while he picked up sweets between two fingers and slid them into his mouth. He was not even pretending to work now, he was just sitting there, licking at confectionery. His eyes moved to look back at Soichiro, unblinkingly and his head tilted ever so slightly more, owlishly.

Soichiro Yagami knew that he could not challenge L now, such an opportunity had passed a long time ago and L smiled as he tilted his head back and slowly lowered a licorice lace into his mouth, winding his long tongue around it as it descended. His eyes stayed on Soichiro Yagami, absently, innocently. The man turned away quickly.

He tried to think clearly while he felt the genius' eyes boaring into his back. L had said that he loved Light. In normal social conventions the implications that kind of statement inspired were clear. The whole conversation that L had drawn him into was little more than a discussion of devotion, of passion and whatever the details were they were over-ridden by the closing statement.

It was possible, Soichiro told himself, that L was referring to a platonic love however it almost seemed irrelevant what the specifics of the emotion were under which L had claimed his son. There was still something inherently subversive and twisted about L and even the thought of the man harbouring a strong affection toward his Son filled Soichiro with disgust and unease.

He had sat beside L while the man had watched hours of security tapes of his son, hours of private unknown footage. He had watched while he had spoken to Light, escalating the conversation to a psychopathic stage until he had eventually incarcerated his son. The man had insisted on chaining Light to his wrist, to be no more than a few feet away from him at all time, bound to him by cold hard metal. And now, now he was convinced of innocence, now he said that he loved him.

Soichiro Yagami found that he couldn't work the rest of that day, he found that he could barely think either. All he could do was sit in silence as he attempted to occupy his hands while the sounds of L crunching his sweets between his teeth and the clacking of Light's computer keys cut through the stillness.

Matsuda returned as the end of the working day drew close, under some premise to discuss something with Mogi. Both he and Mogi had compared notes in the main investigation room for a short while and then once Mogi had left Matsuda had hung around anxiously, like a lonely puppy. L had taken advantage of his presence to order coffee imperiously. For himself and Light. Light had stayed silent, working and Matsuda had obediently gone and made the coffee, to L's specifications, placing a cup down in front of both of the men. Light drank his silently, his eyes remaining on the pale computer screen. Oblivious.

The day finally came to a close and all of the team slowly gathered and then dispersed as the hours of well-earned free-time, installed in the wake of the Higuichi investigation, came into effect. Soichiro had been eager to leave but it was now that as Light rose from his chair that L came over to him. Soichiro stood, in his allocated position, directly opposite the two as L addressed his son without glancing in the way of the senior member of the Yagami family.

"I want you to stay here for at least a few nights while we work on the matter at hand," L told him, crouched forward in his hunched posture, fingers still to his lips as he spoke, "You should go home for a couple of hours and gather some things then come back here." Soichiro Yagami could only look on as his son smoothed back his hair and nodded,

"I'll come back at eight then." L was stood very close to Light but he didn't touch him and Light turned to join his father. However whatever small relief that Soichiro felt as the brief exchange came to an end was smothered quietly. He saw Light's fingers brush slightly against L's arm in a purely natural and accidental motion and in the same instant L rose his wide unblinking eyes to stare at Soichiro.

He didn't speak to his son as they left the building and Light remained as silent and distant as he had been throughout the working day. He had glanced at Light as he got into the car, as his son threw his coat into the back seat and then put on his seatbelt. It had felt like things were falling to place again when the handcuffs had come off and Soichiro could drive his son home again at the end of each day. It had seemed like the cracks that had been made by Kira were being restored, everything was becoming smooth and clear once more. Now it seamed that Light was being taken back into L's custody and Kira was immaterial in that decision.

He drove in silence, his eyes checking on Light now and again only to see his son leaning against the window, lost in thought. After the incident within the car that lead to Light's promotion to the handcuffs Soichiro had wondered whether his son would forgive him for what he had done in order to prove his innocence, for the horror and fear that he had installed in his only son. It was the thing that he felt the most guilt for in his entire career, his entire life. But once Light had learnt the plan, learnt that it was under L's instruction he had accepted it easily. It seemed that he did not even feel that forgiveness was necessary, he had held his father's actions as completely admissible, irrelevant even.

"What did L talk to you about today?" Light asked suddenly, making Soichiro have to concentrate on not swerving the car dangerously due to nerves. He paused for a moment and tried to pull together some facts that were not the one which was screaming in the forefront of his mind.

"He said that he has become convinced of your innocence," Soichiro replied, "he finally believes that you are not Kira." Light smiled slightly and turned back to the window and then there was silence once more. Soichiro ran though his thoughts again, through the memory once again, the exercise of attempting to assemble them claiming the remainder of the journey.

Once they had both returned home the evening went by as it usually did. It was nothing unusual for both the male members of the household to be quiet and serious and they were addressed pleasantly and warmly by a family that had missed them in their long and cold absence. Unwilling to let the comfortable atmosphere that had prevailed since Light's release continue longer before being dashed Soichiro announced almost immediately that Light had to go back again later tonight and stay for a few days. Sachiko had looked terribly concerned and during dinner Sayu had plagued Light with questions about what exactly was going on with the investigation and why he had to continue working so late.

"You know that we can't say anything much about it," Light intoned over and over, the same sentiment that he and his father had spoken on many occasions. Neither Sachiko or Sayu knew the details of why Light and Soichiro had been away for the time during incarceration, or Light's supervision.

After dinner Light excused himself and Sayu, very dissapointed, went to watch tellivision. When Light had first returned Sayu had attempted to cling to him in a sisterly way that she had never done before his absence. She had tried to engage her older brother by getting him to play board games with her however the reason as to why this kind of activity had never been hiteherto explored between them was made even more clear when Light beat her easily in every medium. After a couple of days the anxiety had mostly worn off and Sayu gave up trying to connect with her brother and the siblings went back to, on the whole, ignoring one another.

In the Kitchen Sachiko had turned to her husband with worry upon her face and asked in a whisper, that Sayu wouldn't notice, "Is everything really okay? Is there any trouble?" Soichiro had not told his wife anything really but had been unable to conceal from her the underlying problems that had made their mark upon his face. He had confided in her a little about the severity of Light's absence, without stating any specifics. He assured her that everything was fine, that Light was just working on the case and that this stay at investigation headquarters was purely for convienience's sake. Sachiko had nodded and smiled, relieved.

Soichiro had stayed with her for a little while as she washed up, drying the items for her, staying close at the side of the woman from whom he had been forced to separate from, in many ways, for such a long time. Then he had left her to go up the stairs and find Light.

He knocked on the door of Light's room and then entered. He saw that Light had laid out some clothes on the bed and he was slowly and meticulously folding them before placing them into a large rucksack. He looked up at his father as he entered the room, pausing in his careful work.

"I'll drive you back," Soichiro told him.

"You don't need to," Light said as he smoothed down the collar on one of his shirts, "I can easily walk and it's not that late. You can rest then." Soichiro watched as Light delicately picked up the corner of the shirt's sleeve and folded the garment over ensuring that all the corners came to a perfect point before folding it again in the same exact manner.

"I don't mind and it will be easier for you as you'll be carrying that." Light didn't argue but kept packing. Soichiro moved closer into the room and let his eyes cast around the walls laden with books before returning to his son. He noticed then that Light's clothes were definitely not his own; they were expensive and looked brand new. He furrowed his brows and rubbed his eyes awkwardly underneath his glasses.

"What are you and L working on right now Light?" He watched Light's hands moving, fluidly, unconcerned.

"L is exploring a new branch of research, he has a new theory on Kira and I am helping him look into that," Light replied easily, "did he tell you about it, or mention it when he spoke to you?" Soichiro actually had to think about that for a few moments, L had said a great deal to him, but it was largely vague, confusing ideas and statements.

"He talked about your future beyond the investigation," Soichiro said slowly, "he idicated that you would have a high position and career ahead of you. Has he spoken to you about that?" He had also spoken about danger and hard circumstances that could relate only one, very particular place and career.

"L never spoke to me about the future beyond the Kira investigation until recently, but I always felt that it was implied that I would be given a position," Light said carelessly and Soichiro heard this it did jog things in his memory. L had said that he wanted Light to be his successor. He had constantly commented on how well they worked together. The thought was strangely cold and constricting now. He took a deep breath and then said, with considerable effort,

"L told me that he loved you today." Light paused in his packing and turned around to face his father, an inquisitive, surprised expression upon his face. He frowned and then his face settled again and he smiled slightly.

"Did he?" He replied and then turned away again and continued to fold the clothes.

"That's all he said," Soichiro forced himself to say, frightened that Light was going to continue to brush it away, he didn't want to have to ask direct questions, "just that, suddenly and with no explanation." He heard Light laugh very slightly, very quietly and then he turned around again, with a sigh to face his father.

"L and I are lovers," he told him. The confession made Soichiro's eyes widen in shock. He had really even considered that such a fact could be true, in such a complete and utter way, uttered from his son's lips as an all-consuming truth. He had never entertained the notion further than Light being aware of L's extreme inclination towards him and he had felt disgusted and outraged on the part of his son even for things to be that far. Once again that day words failed him but this time the emotions that had overtaken were much more pronounced and devastating. His thoughts seemed to grip on the only rational thing they could, as appalling as this one thing still was, and he realised that he was staring in the direction the book where had seen his son hide pornography during the time of his surveillance.

Light's eyes followed his father's gaze and Soichiro realised this, looking back at his son to see him frowning. He of course did not know about the surveilence, Soichiro thought, but he must have guessed from his father's gaze that the magazines had somehow been discovered. Light cast his eyes downward for a moment and sighed before saying,

"I would not define myself as gay, however I am in a relationship with L and it is a physical relationship." Soichiro found his eyes fixed on his son, unable to cast them away, his face twisted uncontrollably by disgust and horror. He could not believe that.

He remembered all the girls and women that Light had dated, all the polite, sweet, beautiful and intelligent girls that he had seen his son paired with. He couldn't believe the words that Light had said, 'lovers,' 'physical relationship.' The image of L, the bleached white skin, the dark eyes and hunched back, wide and unnerving gaze as he rolled his tongue round a licorice lace. And underneath this a terrible coldness, of torture and careless interrogation. It was hideous. Utterly, utterly hideous. The most grotesque thing that Soichiro could imagine for his son.

"Light," he croaked, "surely that isn't right." Light stared at his father blandly and then turned away again to finish packing. "He wants you to work for him, with him though," Soiciro said deperately, "Light, what does that mean?"

"Are you worried that the line between our professional association are unnaturally blurred?" Light asked thoughtfully, in a calm interested voice.

"He had you chained to his hand as a Kira suspect," Soichiro replied desperately, "and now this…this can't be right."

"He's not trying to control me," Light said incredulously, "If that's what your saying. Or anything else for that matter. We consider our relationship a private matter between the two of us, irrelevant to our work. I would say that us working together like this is completely unrelated to our relationship and visa versa but," Soichiro hung on to that pause agonisingly, "well, the reasons for our relationship and our professional proximity arise from the same source I suppose." Light zipped up the rucksack and turned back round to his father, his face very calm and patient.

"What about Amane san?" Soichiro asked quietly. To this Light sighed again and shook his head.

"I have not yet ended my relationship with Misa, it has been very difficult what with the matter of the investigation and well, her being how she is, but I fully intend to. My relationship with her is not, and never has been, on my part, serious." He threw the heavy rucksack over one shoulder and looked straight at his father, "do you still wish to drive me to headquarters or shall I walk? I don't mind and I know that you must be tired."

* * *

While writing this I had to imagine how the idea of L having designs on Light would look from Soichiro's point of view. I have to say it was damn terrifying! You couldn't even try and kidnap your family and run away to cuba or something because _he'd track you down! Wherever you are!_

Anyways so the way that L is portrayed in this chaper and the impressions of his actions are biased to Soichiro's viewpoint. L isn't (necesarily) smiling at him smugly and acting in a 'I'm fucking your son and there 'aint nothing you can do about it lol' way.

This chapter's called twisted because that's how Soichiro views L's influence over/ intentions towards Light and it's a concept that stays with him throuhout the story although he does begin to accept the relationship more more in time. He is worried that L holds power over Light, but of course any parent sees their child as the victim in any situation.

Please do review!! XD Reviews fuel psychopathic schemes and love scenes!!


	9. Agreements

The alternate lines; they ran underneath, completely parallel to the external actions and verbal exchanges

Authors Note: Okay this is a very, very short chapter, not a lot going on either but there you go. It's all stuff that needs to go in. I just thought I'd put up what I'd got so far so ya'll got an update!

Anyways it is a strange thought that this fanfic, so far, has only spanned _two days_and this is just the second day. I have L comment on it because I've written so much over a short time frame that it's easy to forget! If I had to estimate I'd say that they'll be about…five or six more chapters before this fanfic is done but it might be much more if some conversations are longer than I anticipate and I thought I'd do a couple of epilogue-style chapters to show how things work out once Light and L's plan had been completed. In any case there's still a distance to go yet.

Please, please, please do review! I love the reviews they motivate me! Thanks to everyone who has already fav'd and reviewed! You are all wonderful, wonderful people!

* * *

Agreements

L sat and waited for Light to arrive; Just sat and waited. L never did that. On the whole he was not a patient man and was not used to having to wait for anything. He did not wait for service, he did not wait for communication and he did not wait for individuals. He had developed a life that was devoid of structure and therefore was used to having whatever he wanted when he wanted. He waited for nothing. If he knew that it was impossible to obtain something immediately due to real physical restrictions he would never just sit and wait like this; he would occupy himself, he would use his time. However now he just sat in the smaller conference room watching the cameras waiting for Light to arrive. His eyes watched the still image of the building's entrance that never altered and flicked back and forth from the small line of numbers in the bottom left corner of his screen.

19:46. L chewed his nails impatiently as he waited for those surplus minutes to pass so that his lover might arrive. It seemed strange, he considered, that it had only been twenty four hours since he and Light had confided in each other. Yesterday his lover was still planning to murder him. The human mind could calculate and develop so many ideas and thoughts in such a short period of time.

A low ringing began to tone and a light lit up on the control panel before L. He picked up the receiver before him that was used primarily for the internal communication system.

"Yes Watari?"

"I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted?" The voice on the other end asked kindly.

"No thank you Watari," L replied. There was a short pause on the line and all L heard was the background sounds of Watari assembling electrical equipment. L waited for the older man to finish his current project, holding the line between his two-fingered hold, his eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Are you sure L?" Watari asked over the sound of him slotting two pieces of equipment together, "you haven't eaten as much as usual today." L turned his head to one side and smiled slightly.

"You have a very generous impression of my appetite if you truly think I am lacking Watari but thank you for your concern. I do not require anything." There was another pause.

"Are you sure that you are alright L?"

"Yes Watari," L replied softly, "I'm fine."

"Okay," was the reply, "goodnight L."

"Goodnight Watari," L said and hung up. He turned his eyes back to the monitor. 19:52. He lent forward, staring at the monitor from an unhealthy distance and waited.

It was ten past eight when Light arrived at the building. He found L waiting for him within the hallway. L tilted his head to one side as he regarded the young man before him.

"You're late," he murmured. Light ran his fingers down his hair and then shook his fingers irritably.

"I know," he replied.

"And," L continued running his eyes over Light's figure, "you're wet."

"I know." To be more accurate Light was completely and utterly soaked. His new shirt clung to him, the material outlining his fine figure in a way that was borderline indecent and his coat, which it seamed had not served it's purpose in protecting him from the rain, dripped onto the floor forming a sizable puddle at his feet.

L moved forward, moving his hands to Light's coat helping to relieve him of it's heavy, rain-laiden weight. He hung it up for him while Light knelt down to take off his shoes and then his socks which were also sodden. Then they walked on through the building, side by side in silence, both of them barefoot.

L lead him to a room that Light wasn't familiar with but when he entered Light saw that it was a bedroom. It was a fairly large room but quite sparse. What furniture there was were quite expensive however, dark wood pressed against the walls. There were bookcases on all sides full of books and there were books lying on the floor too and stacked up in piles by the desk and bed. The desk was the largest item in the room and the surface was consumed by a large computer and a great deal of other related technology. There was also stacks of documents, files and pieces of paper.

When Light looked around the room and took all these features in he felt a strange rush of excitement. When he and L had been chained to each other they had stayed in a large and plain room in a different part of the building to this. Light had taken that room to have been one that L had selected for the purpose of Light's stay. This, however, this Light became certain, was L's real room within the building. Light dropped his rucksack to the floor and began to his unbutton his shirt. L pulled out the chair at his desk and sat down to watch his friend. Light began to unpack.

"The top drawer's empty," L said while chewing his fingers, "feel free to put your stuff in there, if you need more space I can find it for you." Light nodded and L sat watching as he put the clothes into the drawer. Once he was done Light sat down on the bed running his hands through his hair distractedly. The room was nice but it had no mirrors and Light wanted to see how the rain had effected his hair.

"Why did you tell my dad that you were in love with me?" He asked abruptly. L tilted his head over the top of the chair, his wide eyes fixed on Light blandly.

"To be entirely accurate I just said that I loved you, not that I was in love with you. It was quite an un-specific statement."

"Yes I know it was," Light retorted anger rising in his voice, "you made sure it was so that it would be me who had to clarify while you had the privilege of speaking freely with none of the consequences."

"You make me sound so manipulative," L replied cooly.

"We agreed this morning that we would attempt to be discreet about our relationship. We agreed this."

"I know," L said carelessly, "I changed my mind. I wanted to get it out of the way." L was relieved that Light was only confronting him on this point. It seamed that Light's father hadn't been too detailed on the conversation. If he had been then Light would know that L had completely and utterly disregarded the agreement, making a clear connection between Kira and his and Light's relationship. There had been around an eighty percent chance that Light's father would not relate the conversation in sufficient detail for Light to realise this. L was relieved that the twenty percent had not been given effect. If it had he knew that Light would be far more irritated with him.

Light sighed and lent back on the bed, his wet hair sprawling on the clean sheets. L got up from the chair and crossed the room to kneel down and lean over Light, pressing his head to Light's damp chest. Light sighed again and threaded his fingers through L's hair. L moved up to kiss Light's neck softly.

"I need you to tell me everything now," he said quietly, "I need you to tell me everything about how you became and operated as Kira. I need to know everything." Light sighed again. The boy's eyes were closed. L Lent forward, pushing himself up by straining his toes, to kiss Light on his cheek, tasting the rainwater on his lips.

"Okay," Light said, "I'll tell you."

* * *

Well anyways that's it for now but I'll continue this soon if I can!

Light did walk in the end and it rained so he ended up getting wet.

I wanted to write a bit more about Watari but it didn't fit in here really but I will mention more later. L will talk about his relationship with him to Light when he talks about his past and their plans.

Please review! Thankyous!


	10. Missing Pieces

Authors Note: I'm not really happy with this chapter...It's not quite right...

I wanted it to be about Light, for the first time, confiding in L about being Kira and it matters to the story that L takes in all the information about the case so that he can formulate the plan. I didn't want to do a 'and then Light told him the whole story from the moment he found the death note' style thing but in the end there was so much that I couldn't fit it in! I tried to put it together like a proper conversation with the information building up as L asked questions and Light answered but I couldn't be bothered to put all the information...

It occurred to me while writing this how much L never knows and understands about it. He dies lacking so much knowledge. So I was really attracted to the idea of Light telling L everything.

Thankashou everyone who has read, fav'd, alerted and reviewed this story so far!

Please do do review this chapter and say what you think of it! Feedback is most most helpful!

* * *

Missing pieces

"Start at the beginning," L said quietly, pulling himself up onto the bed beside the mass murder, running his fingers through the handsome young man's hair. "Tell me, how did you obtain the death note, how is that a human may come to possess it?"

"Every shinigami has one notebook," Light said carefully, running all the information through his mind to ensure that he did not omit a single fact. He opened his eyes to stare up at the detective, L's wide black eyes fixed upon him with menacing intensity. "Shinigami need their notebook to live, they survive by taking the lives of humans before their predetermined time. When they take the life of a human the years that the said human should have had left to live are added to the shinigami's lifespan. Therefore shinigami are immortal but only if they continue to write names in their death note and if they desist then they shall die."

"So," said L thoughtfully, "every notebook belongs to a shinigami, for every death note there is a keeper." He regarded the man reclined before him thoughtfully and Light stared back calmly. "This is true, correct? The second Kira said, 'we can show our shinigami to each other.' So there is _always _a keeper…Who is Light's shinigami?"

"He is called Ryuk," Light replied with a smile. He rolled over on to his side to look up at L and put his finger to his lips before saying in a half-whisper, "he loves apples. In fact they are his addiction. It seems that shingami have tastes, furthermore they have an addictive personality. Ryuk told me that most shinigami spend their time gambling. This addictive quality to their nature mingles with apathy and boredom to make shingami simple and easy to control. They are likely to find something that they take pleasure in and latch on to it with almost desperation as they have little other stimulation. They also have little or no other conflicting obligations, principles or interests to divert them from pursuing their obsession. I believe that this is the most important thing to remember about shinigami. It can mean that they are dangerous under very specific circumstances however generally if you understand their obsession and their nature then they are simple beings and you can easily stay in control."

"Is that what Light did with Ryuk?" L asked, a thin and wide grin on his face, amused by the concept. He pulled his knees up to sit in his usual position and pulled down his bottom lip with his fingers to skew his smile slightly, "did you bribe him with apples to give you information and do simple tasks for you?"

"Yes," Light said with a little laugh, "as long as I gave him apples he was happy." He pulled himself up slightly, bearing his weight on his arms and lent towards L, still grinning. "If he didn't have apples he actually experienced withdrawal symptoms, twisted his body up anxiously and threw himself about." Light laughed a little quietly after he told L this and the detective smiled indulgently but Light saw the smile linger in the wrong places and fall too soon from the other man's face. L's eyes were fixed on Light thoughtfully. The sound of him actually biting through his nails made Light wince sharply.

"So," he murmured, "shinigami have addictions. Shinigami form obsessions. This is the conclusion that you drew…" His jaw moved behind his fingers slightly and his eyes were narrowed. "Light must have had more than one reference point to form this theory or at least not to disprove it. So Rem has an addiction does she? Rem has an obsession." His voice lowered to a whisper as he said this, "this must be so. The fact that Light's shinigami has an obsession is not evidence enough to formulate this assessment and if Rem showed no signs of having a obsession or addiction then that would have suggested that the theory was incorrect and could not be generalised to all shinigami.

So Rem has an obsession does she Light?" Light's own smile had fallen and he shifted his position, letting himself fall back down upon the bed, resting his head on his arm to stare up at the detective. He nodded, slightly, silently.

"What would interest a shinigami?" L murmured quietly. Light saw his teeth moving as he chewed his fingers, "A quiet, calm shinigami but bored and unstimulated like most shinigami…she has showed no interest in physical stimulation like Ryuk seems to prefer. No food or games. She has not exhibited any behaviour to indicate to us the object of her obsession. Therefore one must conclude that either she does not have an object after all, which I consider given Light's theory to be unlikely, or," L paused pulling his hand down from his mouth, running his fingers over his thumb, toying with the abused digit as he lowered it, "the object of her obsession is not here, in our sight at this moment in time where we can observe her attachment to it. But it must have been an object that she has had contact and access to from her time here in the human world and therefore it cannot be that hard to deduct what it might be…" L flexed his toes, "or, given Rem's apparent good-natured and communicative personality, _whom_ it might be." He raised his eyes to Lights to take the other man's eyes in a stare.

"I've never understood it myself but it seems that some beautiful, female personalities, the kind that earn the term 'celebrity,' very often can inspire obsession. They are so pretty and interesting." The last part of L's sentence was voiced with a slight sarcastic tone. There was a short silence while both men stared at each other.

"Is that how you were going to kill me Light?" L asked, cutting open the silence, "manipulate Rem by putting Misa in danger from me therefore moving Rem to kill me in order to free her object?" There was another poignant silence. Light lay staring up at his lover, his amber eyes framed by damp strands of hair. The water dripped down to dampen L's bedsheets. He stared at L for a long time, his expression still and his lips tight. Eventually he moved, sitting up on the bed and then slowly pulling his legs up and moving across until he was knelt opposite L. He reached down to touch L's cold white hand, to grasp it. L held his hard against the bedsheets, the knuckles tight but Light wrenched it up and pulled it to his bare chest, over his heart.

L remained still for a few moment while Light knelt before him in silence and then he gently moved forward and reached up to touch his lover's face, to push back the wet hair and to stroke the boy's cold and pale cheek.

"Is that how you were going to murder me, Light?" he asked again. Light breathed gently, a small sigh and moan.

"Yes," he replied, "yes." L ran his fingers over the side of Light's face, down his neck and into the smooth wet curve of the boy's collarbone.

"You won," he whispered softly, "you won, my sweet adversary. There was no way I could have foreseen that." Light's hot breath touched L's face and he stared up at L as the older man caressed him. L's fingers went to Light's hair to twist tightly, the fingers knotted painfully in the chestnut locks. "you," he breathed leaning in to kiss Light's cheek and then run his lips down to kiss at the boy's neck and then whisper directly into his ear, "have such a beautiful mind."

L pulled Light forward and lent back until they both lay back upon the bed, their heads upon the pillows; L's face buried into Light's neck and their limbs sprawled across the sheets. Light's fingers curled underneath the collar of L's shirt as he settled against the other man's body. The expensive sheets sagged under their weight, softly pressed about their bodies. L pressed a dozen more soft kisses to Light's neck and cheek before drawing away slowly to lie next to his lover. Light's fingers stretched out to play with L's shirt and stroke at his throat.

"So tell me," L murmured thoughtfully, "If a shinigami has one notebook and it needs this notebook then how does a human obtain a death note?"

"A shinigami must have a spare," Light replied, "the shinigami must have two and then if that is so then the shinigami might give their spare death note to a human."

"How does a shinigami obtain a second notebook?" L asked.

"I'm not certain how Ryuk obtained his, although he implies that it was through some form of trickery. When I first met Misa she told me that a shinigami will die if they kill one human in order to extend another's life beyond their predestined amount. I believe that Rem witnessed a shinigami do this and then obtained the dead shinigami's death note. This was how she obtained a spare. It was my intention to provoke Rem into killing you in order to save Misa, under which circumstances Rem would have died and I would have claimed her death note." L let out a small sigh, his eyes wide with excitement and understanding.

"Then you would have had another, new death note making up for the loss of the one in police custody."

"I would also be free of Rem who is difficult to control as she is entirely devoted to Misa and has more than once threatened me on Misa's behalf." Light replied softly, "It's ironic really; if she had not presented herself as a threat to me in this way then I would never have perceived the extent of her devotion and known that I could manipulate her this far."

"It seems however that there truly is only one notebook to each shinigami and that the only way that a spare can be obtained is from another shinigami," L murmured thoughtfully, "it may be possible for a shinigami to obtain one through other means but we do not have knowledge of it. Does Ryuk usually answer questions easily, is he easy to control as you implied?"

"It depends," Light replied, "usually yes he will answer my questions but sometimes he is vague or difficult with the answer. Usually I find it best to leave him be and let him divulge things as he pleases, it gives him something interesting to do, makes him feel involved and important. You have to make him want to tell you if you ask him, have to make him curious and excited. If you just ask and press him he finds it fun to deny you what you want, just because he can see you want it."

"You should try and ask him how he came to possess a second notebook if it is possible," L said, "it could be important." He stroked Light's hair tenderly, "but tell me now how you came to find the notebook and use it." Light smiled softly. It seemed like a long time ago now although truly not that much time had passed. He told L how Ryuk had, as he said to Light, dropped the death note out of boredom and how Light had found it and also out of boredom had tested it. He even confided in L how he had felt about the matter at the time, his initial guilt and indecision and then ambition, ideals, confidence and belief.

"Does Light believe in destiny?" L asked gently, running his finger's over the young man's handsome features, over his soft cheek and pale lips.

"No," Light replied, "not really, not truly. I believe in chance but I think there is more than just random selection that shapes the world, because it is formed by humanity. When I first obtained the death note I did say I felt that I was the only one who could've and would've chosen to pursue my ideal but this came from my belief that this was what was needed. I felt that this was what was right. It's not destiny, it is choice, but it is a choice moved by something far deeper and greater. I couldn't express it more than that." L considered his reply for a few moments before moving on.

"I understand how you did most of what you did, at least I can make educated guesses which I do not feel the need to be confirmed, it is only small things, mostly relating to the supernatural nature of the death note that I do not know of and understand although even now I can imagine vaguely the answers to my questions." Light had told him about the basic conditions of the death note, of the shinigami eye deal and all the rules and restrictions he could think of, each one being drunken in by L's wide, hungry eyes. "One thing I wish to know is the matter of your confinement; how that came to pass and you had the notebook transferred on to another. Was this through Ryuk?"

"Yes," Light replied and went on to explain the complicated process of switching notebooks and how both he and Misa had given up ownership of the deathnotes, having their memories erased. L had given a great sigh when Light had explained this matter, his eyes extremely wide and bright, glittering like black jewels, onyx spheres shining with intensity and excitement. Light could see his mind racing.

"It makes sense now," he whispered leaning back against the thick pillows, a smile upon his lips, "it all makes sense now." There was silence as Light lay calmly watching L's brain absorb and consider all this new information.

"There are many issues immediately at hand," L said thoughtfully, "you have given up a great deal of power and knowledge to get to this point." He paused to raise his fingers to his lips, "too much. You considered that once I was dead that this could be controlled, excused and brushed aside. You never planned to resolve it." He sighed, "and Misa, Misa is a problem. Misa is a huge problem." Light smiled at this comment.

"In more ways then one perhaps?" he murmured leaning forward to kiss L's neck lovingly.

"Her personal involvement with you is one with her criminal involvement, she has secured her position entirely." L turned to nuzzle against Light as the young man ravaged his neck, "I would never speak from simple personal motives of my own. She is a real problem Light. It is because of her that you are where you are now, that you have been forced to sacrifice so much, and what has been caused by her actions has not been resolved. The evidence she has developed against the both of you has not been absolved, it merely conflicts with the evidence of the death note's rules; it is not contradicted by them. She needs to be dealt with and we must find a way to absolve _all_ the evidence against you."

"Is it possible to do so?" Light whispered against his lover's skin.

"It has to be," L replied, "we have to find a way. If it is not possible to do so then the alternative is either extremely drastic action or you shall inevitably be caught."

"Extremely drastic action?" Light asked pulling away from L to lean over him, staring into the other man's face with his eyes narrowed in thought, "what would that be?" L's fingers stroked Light's bare arms softly.

"Extremely drastic. Impossibly extreme," L replied quietly, "measures I do not want to consider. We must develop a plan that removes all the issues, all the problems at hand and absolves all the evidence against you."

"What if it can't be done?" Light replied slowly. L reached out softly to wrap his arms tightly around Light and pull him into a close embrace. He turned his head to kiss the side of Light's face and whispered,

"whatever happens I will protect you, I will fight for you. I will never, never betray you." His fingers ran though Light's hair, his lips on the young man's pulse. "I will never betray you."

* * *

Well there we go.

I can tell you now: Misa is going down!

Like I said; I'm still a little iffy about it so do review and tell me what you think


	11. Secrets and Games and Power

The alternate lines; they ran underneath, completely parallel to the external actions and verbal exchanges

Authors Note: It is now Thursday morning and in the night Light and L have formulated a plan which they intend to execute to clear Light from suspicion.

However they aren't going to execute it in this chapter, no, this chapters is just more fluff and a dash of angst and a tiny bit of shmexy.

Also you may not know the plan because you must enjoy it as it happens. ;) In complete ignorance.

I kinda failed towards the end…

Please review yada yada yada

* * *

Secrets and Games and Power

It was a position that Light would never have predicted himself to be in, not even within all the tempesting possibilities of an infinite ever-expanding universe. But now two minds were coiled around one another and there was too much communication, too much knowledge binding them now for either of them to ever tear their own sublime intelligence away. They had let their thoughts run and now they were too intrinsically interwoven to separate. They were at a point so close now that their thoughts ran along simultaneous lines. They were at a point now where it was more than resemblance between them; they had bled into one another. They were almost one single unit.

Light had spent his whole life in emotional isolation, riding society exclusively upon the surface. He had never had any inclination to bring himself down into the lower levels, into the depths of contact. But now L lay beside him, the man given into a comfortable sleep, for the second time in two days, lulled by the warmth of Light's body.

Light liked to run his fingers softly over his sleeping lover, gliding his fingers over the white skin that no one else had ever touched. Under his touch L began to stir, his black eyelashes fluttering and the charcoal lines parting slowly to reveal the glittering whites and vast shimmering pupils. He watched the other man silently as Light continued to stroke his back and side, lingering over the hips. He stroked over a small black beauty spot that adorned the pure white skin, a solitary mark at the top of L's inner thigh.

"You're so beautiful," Light whispered gently. This statement provoked a sharp and rough noise; a sarcastic and startled cough and a smile twisting L's lips.

"I did not take Light as a man who could be so sentimental," he replied. Light smiled as he took his thumb to stroke at the curve on the inside of L's hip bone.

"I am being sincere," he said in a soft, careless voice, "I don't see an issue in voicing sentiments and opinions I believe in."

"Then Light truly believes that I am 'beautiful'?" L queried, the smile still upon his lips.

"Of course," Light said, with a wider smile, "why? Do you take issue with the effeminate connotations of the adjective?"

"No," L answered. He turned over so that he lay on his his front with his only his head turned to watch Light, propped up by his arm. Light moved to kiss the back of L's neck. L's tousled hair brushed against his face as his lips took the sensitive place at the nape of the man's neck. Stretching his arms from underneath himself L reached out to the bedside table where Light's silver watch lay and took it into his hands.

Light trailed kisses down L's back, over the man's shoulder blades, while the detective carefully twisted and pulled until with a mechanical sound of metal scraping over metal the back slid out. L delicately picked up the small piece of paper upon which was written the name: Kyosuke Higuchi in careful kanji, the lines a shade of dull brown like rust. L had a strange impulse to lick the thin sheet; he desired to taste his lover's blood. Instead he turned the subtle slip of immediate execution around between his fingers.

"Which death note did this come from?" He asked thoughtfully.

"My original notebook: the one you now have in your possession." Light answered as he sat up to lean over L and begin to massage the man's back.

"So if I encountered Ryuk now I wouldn't be able to see him," L said sadly. Light chuckled and he pushed his hands into L's tightly wound muscles.

"He'd be flattered to know you're so eager to meet him."

"This piece isn't from the tear in the book though," said L, "It- uhh," he moaned as Light's fingers pressed into the small of his back making his body tense and arch. Involuntarily L stretched out his toes and then curling them tightly. Light breathed something like the ghost of a laugh, a satisfied noise that fell hot on L's skin. His hands ran along the nerves up to rub at L's shoulders. L sank into the pillows once more and sighed as Light worked this new area. After a few moments he continued, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow, "it isn't the right shape."

"No, of course," Light replied, "I used to take out whole pages and I tore that piece from a separate page so that the book would be entirely intact."

"Then...I believe Rem must have torn out that piece, to contact Misa…after all how else did Misa know who was playing Kira and how to extract a confession?"

"Yes," Light murmured, "Yes you're probably right."

"It is a good sign," L said as he replaced the small piece of paper in the metal casing and pushed the watch back onto the table, "it indicates that we have assessed everything correctly and that our plan should succeed."

"Yes," Light replied softly. There was a short silence before L spoke again.

"I don't know what kind of agreement we can reach together exactly Light, once we are beyond this."

"No," answered Light, his voice low while his fingers stroked carefully.

"I'd hope that I could make you understand my point of view, just a little," L said slowly and quietly.

"We are both very selfish people L," Light said curving his fingertips over the man's pale skin, the nails just resting upon the surface, "we'd both have it our way if we could." Light ran his hands down to clasp the older man's waist and stroke softly where the flesh curved inward.

"But," he continued, "there are things that each of us know that the other does not, a different perspective, different experience. I swore I would make an agreement with you, that the two of us would reach a compromise. I listened to you and I will open myself to you if you do the same for me. We may both be arrogant bastards Lawliet but we can recognise the ability in each other. I respect you, I admire you, you are probably the only person upon this earth whose opinions and ideals I would consider."

"Yes," L replied, he turned his head again, burrowing into the pillow, "We are both so stubborn Light and the matter at hand is one of life and death, it is one of a monumental scale. We cannot pretend that it is not. I do not want to have my principles challenged and I know you do not. Everything fits so well in my mind now that it is unnerving to think how it must be pushed forward, how I must consider other, terrible, radical and extreme options. But it is also…" L hesitated for a moment but then decided to proceed, "exciting.

It is a cold thrill to think of pushing myself further than I have ever considered. There is this small part of me, this small empty part you see, so I know that I cannot be complete, I am not entirely certain. I told Light I have doubts. It is painful to even think about pursuing them but I know I must. And if I do then I will be more complete, then I can be more certain. I can be better." Light's fingers had stopped their work and L felt the other man lean forward to rest his body against L's.

"Do you understand what I mean Light?" L asked him. There was a very long silence before Light replied.

"I know there are issues with the path I have chosen. I know there are huge problems, conflicts within the ideology, within my method. I would not call it flawed as I could not bear to imply something so fundamental but yes, yes I realise that I cannot describe it as absolute. It is not perfect. There are aching issues.

But, even so the core of what I am doing seems right and so real and true that I cannot deny it! It is my cause and I must pursue it! I don't want to fight you L," Light turned his head to press his face into L's neck, to crush his lips against the man's cheek, "it hurts me to think about how we must discuss this, to fight over this, so painfully. It will be so hard and so painful for us to pick at one another and each dismantle ourselves. I almost we didn't have to, that we could just be together but I know that can never be. We are not the type of men who can sit still and let the world be, to exist within it and not want to be a force affecting it. And I would not have it any other way.

It is the drive, the conviction, the intelegence and the power that I love in you L, even if we have approached the world from a different angle and found ourselves opposing. I know that we can do this because at times we can be so close and I am willing to do what must be done. I am willing to examine myself. I am willing to reconsider things. No matter how hard and painful that is." He pushed back L's hair and kissed at the man's neck.

"And," he whispered, "I have a new cause in which I feel absolutely certain in, one which I could never deny or renounce, one that I feel is right, down to the core. It is a double edged blade but with the pain and the wounds and the dissection there still comes the thrill.

L, you and I together, working together, is something that excites every tingling cell of my brain. Even through a discomforting mist that clouds my view of the future I feel the thrill at the concept of you and I together. There is so much we can achieve, there will be so much that we shall do. Together.

Secrets and games and power shared between us. There is nothing I feel that I could desire, nothing that I need and want more than that. It seems so right and real so I know that you and I will find a way. Because that future, that concept cannot be denied."

Light lifted himself off of L, shifting to the side to lie beside his lover and L tuned to his side also to face the beautiful young mass murderer. Light reached out to stroke the side of L's face and push back the dark black hairs. L's large wide eyes watched him with that unusual curious quality.

"It's strange," L murmured at length as Light's fingers caressed him, "that I crave physical contact with you so much. It is your mind that I am in love with, it shouldn't matter whether we touch or not."

"I can't imagine a scenario though in which, if we pursued a friendship, that we would not touch," Light replied, "even if we did not proceed this far so swiftly I imagine that we would still feel inclined to touch, even if only subtle brief contact that seems appropriate within a friendship. And inevitably that touch would have progressed, I can't imagine the two of us not drawing closer physically, not touching more."

"Why?" L asked, his voice high with genuine surprise. Light frowned.

"Doesn't our relationship now seam natural and right to you?" he asked in return to L's question.

"Of course," L replied, "but that does not mean I would say that it was necessarily inevitable."

"I wouldn't say that either, in the wide scope of things, but if we were, under any other circumstances pursuing a friendship then…I really would say that eventually it would develop into something much more physical."

"Why?" L said again.

"Why not?" Light threw back beginning to feel a little irritated and even upset by L's impression of these matters.

"Neither of us consider ourselves to be homosexual," L argued calmly.

"I would consider sexuality a difficult matter for either of us to define about ourselves," Light replied, "it is irrelevant in this case. We both find each other attractive; that is the simple fact of the matter."

"I will not lie and say that Light is not a very handsome young man," L replied softly, "but I cannot say that I felt attracted to him when I first met him, or during the investigation."

"I was referring to different circumstances," Light said, "but..I feel that what there is between us is something that has developed." L brought his hand up to play with the blankets.

"Would Light really say that on some level he has always considered me attractive?" Light gave a throaty sigh and shifted uncomfortably. He glared at the difficult man before him, fixing his gaze entirely.

"L you and I from the beginning have been obsessed with each other. It was a mental thing but we are human and it easily blurred into a physical matter."

"So easily?" L muttered, almost to himself before turning his large eyes back to Light, "what attracts me to Light is his mind, what draws us together is this bond between us, I would call it an intimacy between our souls but…" L reached out to stroke the side of Light's face then run his fingers down the man's throat and chest, "I find you so attractive, to touch seems so very important. This is not something I ever imagined I would feel, not under any circumstances."

Light smiled.

"I understand," he whispered moving across the bed to lean over and kiss L's throat lovingly, "but I don't see what is concerning you."

"What does Light consider 'beautiful' about me?" L asked, finally.

Light stared at the man lying beneath him, at the large thoughtful eyes, at the dark sprawling hair and the awkward limbs that wound about him. It was an impossible question. If Light refocused he could almost say when he found L to look most beautiful.

He loved how L looked when he was thinking, he loved the mocking, almost cruel way L would smile, but he thought he definitely had a favourite. He didn't think that anything could be more beautiful than the sight of L with sweat upon his skin, with his hair damp and tousled and his lips parted as he whimpered and moaned. He almost felt certainty when he had L in his arms, their bodies as close as they could be, as they pleasured one another. He thought that the sight of L trembling and arching, his body tightening and a gasping moan rattling his shivering chest as he climaxed had to be the most beautiful thing upon this earth. He would think so at the time but then he wouldn't be so sure once the tremors had subsided and then L would lie beside him, his breath gradually slowing, his body so limp and wet. Then he would open his eyes to look at his friend and Light thought that really L was most beautiful at this moment.

He smiled softly as he looked down at the detective and whispered,

"everything." L stared back at his friend with his cold, cynical eyes but reached up to push back Light's golden brown hair from his young handsome features.

* * *

Well that was a rubbish end to the chapter wasn't it? Forgive me for it, I kinda lost my way…It also seems as though L changes the subject rather swiftly but well L says whatever's on his mind no matter how cutting, deep or even superficial.

I think L is beautiful.

Just a quick note about names; Light calls L 'L' when they're along for the majority of the time because 'Lawliet' is still so secret that he doesn't feel it's appropriate to use all the time, especially as he might get used to it and then let it slip, no matter how unlikely that is. He calls him Lawliet now and again though for emphasis.

And while I'm on the subject I will always refer to Light as Light, _never_ 'Raito' because I believe his name is 'Light.' I wouldn't write anything else differently just to indicate the japanese accent so why should his name be any different? In the same manner I don't refer to L as 'Eru' all the time. If other people want to refer to him as 'Raito' in fanfiction n stuff well fine but I'm personally not keen on it.

Anyway next chapter the plan will go into action and hopefully by the one after that the Kira case can get closed. That is, as I don't get too involved in more long conversations, which I probably will.

One more thing I should say before people get maybe too excited by what is to come. I think some people misinterpreted my last ending note…Misa will not _die. _However she will…well…you'll see. ;)


	12. Curiosity

Authors Note: I think I am definitely going to have to either start posting much much shorter chapters or finish this very soon because this story is now very long and this fact makes me very uncomfortable. Firstly because I think that most people won't want to read it if it gets _really really_ long but more importantly because it's length and the time I've spent on it makes me feel guilty about not working on my original writing.

One of the reasons I haven't put my time into fanfiction is because it takes time out from me writing my original stuff which I kinda consider more important cos it is _mine_ and I would like to get it published one day.

So upcoming chapters may: take longer and or be shorter.

Anywho I had this idea for this chapter which I was very very attached to however eventually I felt I had to desert as it kinda disrupted the tone and plot. Basically it was L disregarding the agreement with Light to keep their relationship private and underwraps. Spectacularly so. The scene in mind in fact made his conversation with Light's father seem pale in comparison. If people are interested maybe I'll either write it up separately or have it happen later when it is not such a big problem to have L acting so blatantly inappropriately.

Instead however ya get a juicy conversation with Matsuda whose curiousity will get him into trouble one day!

* * *

Curiosity

The work day was a very quiet and uneventful one. All the members of the task force arrived promptly and got to work dedicated on tasks only Light and L knew to be completely and utterly pointless. L reflected, not for the first time in his life, what a cold joke it was that people were constantly kept busy for their lives on things that were irrelevant and unnecessary; things that benefited no one and that they did not even enjoy doing. In this case he was even the one who arranged and presided over this sickening waste of time. He was basically employing people to do pointless things; to do pretend jobs. They wasted their day here doing things they didn't like and it was L who was making them do so when he could just as easily pay them for nothing. Hopefully though he wouldn't have to continue doing this for too long. He couldn't bear to do this indefinitely once they had bargained and forged Light's innocence.

He chewed on a gummybear and considered that if Light had suceeded in murdering him he would have probably have had to spend the rest of his life doing this under the guise of L. Filling his day with absolutely pointless work that he _knew_was pointless and could not go anywhere. He would have to spend at least eight hours of each day doing the equivalent of punching random numbers into a computer or scribbling on a piece of paper with no goal. He would waste the majority of his life pretending to try and catch himself. The concept of such a colossal waste of time, of human life, of a consciousness and mind actually made L feel physically sick.

As a result he decided to split up the task force again and assign them the most interesting tasks that he could think of and in addition to this gave them extra long breaks. They were of course all quite surprised with this treatment but shrugged it off easily enough. Only Soichiro Yagami frowned at this behaviour with a mind full of fractured knowledge. He also glared at L with quite a powerful and surprising stare that actually amused the young detective a great deal. It made him want to crawl all other the younger Yagami, toying with him playfully and openly in front of the entire task force.(1) However with all things considered the day was progressing smoothly.

With only an hour or so to go now before the working day drew to a close Light and L found themselves breifly alone in the main building with other members of the task force only passing through as they moved throughout the building complex. They didn't speak. This was not the time for conversation. Instead there was only a calm quiet which filled the room; just the humming of the machines and the echoes of distant footsteps.

Matsuda however ran up to the large glass doors and teetered on the edge, preparing to break the silence of the peaceful room. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair in a distressed way. Matsuda was no stranger to self-inflicted misfortune, he was a extremely accident-prone person. However he was currently very afraid that he had in this case gone too far because it seamed he had somehow, and he had no idea how, broken a _entire room_worth of expensive technical equipment. Matsuda did not know how he had done it and he had no idea how to fix it. He had tried turning everything off and on again and that was pretty much the extent of his abilities. He couldn't even understand the text that had come up upon the screens. But it didn't sound good. Matsuda knew how much data there was that he could have lost.

Matsuda was worried that L might actually hit him when he told him. To be fair the eccentric young man had never hit him before. But last time he had given him a look that somehow quite clearly said 'If you screw up again I will hit you so hard…' So Matsuda paused in the doorway and fidgeted nervously.

Through the glass he saw Light rising and moving across the room. 'If only L would move and I could get Light then it might not be so bad,' Matsuda thought but soon Light came back into his line of vision holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He sighed and continued to stall and fidget.

To his surprise he saw that instead of Light bringing the mug over to his own desk he rested it down beside L. L didn't turn but brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. Light stayed stood behind L. Matsuda saw him slowly rest his hand on the older man's shoulder. Then slowly Light moved his hands over and up over the man's neck. His fingers stretched upwards to settle in L's hair where they remained but Matsuda could still see them flexing slightly, playing the tousled black strands.

Matsuda was so surprised by what he was seeing that he actually forgot to support himself and half-fell against the door, swinging it open and stumbling into the room. When he had caught himself and looked up Light had moved away and was seating himself at his desk again. Matsuda walked further into the room until he was close by L and said, very nervously indeed,

"Um…I'm having a slight computer problem…" L sighed.

"Light, go help Matsuda sort out his computer would you," he said in a weary voice, "it's probably just a small problem. If you can't sort it call watari…"

And so following the short walk and around ten minutes of 'investigation' Matsuda was standing beside Light apologising over and over while Light tried to unravell the mess.

"I have no idea how you managed to scramble all of this," Light breathed exasperatedly while he bashed buttons and keys furiously.

"I'm sorry!" Matsuda said for probably the hundredth time, "I don't know how I did it either." Light switched off the main components again and kneeling down resorted to actually starting to take the machine apart.

"I'm going to have to force a complete reboot from inside the system," he said while he unscrewed the casing.(2)"

"Wow, Light you really get this stuff," Matsuda said. Light made a rough noise in the back of his throat as a disgruntled reply and started to…rewire the system? Matsuda shifted about nervously. His mind couldn't help wandering back to the small and subtle display he had witnessed a few moments ago. And Matsuda wasn't good at keeping his thoughts on the inside of his head.

"Hey light…" he began cautiously.

"Yes Matsuda?" Light breathed wearily.

"Um…er…is there…anything going on between you and L?" Light paused for just a second in his work and then continued without turning around.

"What do you mean exactly?" He inquired calmly.

"Um well…you know…It's just…it's just a feeling I get around you two…" Matsuda stumbled over the words feeling the heat rise in his face, "you seem…closer than before." There was a short pause while Light threaded wires.

"What exactly do you think is going on between us?" he asked quietly. Matsuda swallowed.

"Um…I…I don't know…you just seem…closer." Light tapped the system thoughtfully for a few moments and then turned to look up at Matsuda thoughtfully. After a few seconds he smiled. 'It's only Matsuda…'

"Okay Matsuda can you keep a secret?" Light's tone surprised Matsuda. He gigled nervously.

"Uh..yeah sure Light..eheheh…" Light couldn't believe he was doing this for the second time in two days but, he reminded himself again, it was just Matsuda.

"We're lovers." Matsuda stared at him. The sight was very comical.

"You and L?" Matsuda asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes me and L," Light replied almost rolling his eyes, "wasn't that what you were asking me?"

"But…you're not gay are you Light?"

"No," Light replied, "I think I'd probably say that L is the exception to me."

"And L?" Matsuda asked, his tone ending up a little shrill towards the end of the words.

"I think he would say the same," Light replied with a smile, "in any case our relationship is complicated."

"Oh…" Matsuda replied. The conversation could have and would have trailed of here if it had been anyone other than Matsuda. Unfortunately Matsuda simply couldn't stop himself. "so…so…you two have sex?" He flushed after asking this but Light just smiled at him.

"We pleasure each other but I guess no, we don't have penetrative sex." He could see how uncomfortable Matsuda looked but really Light felt he had asked for it. He enjoyed making the mann squirm, "I suppose it depends what your definition of sex is."

"Oh…" Matsuda mumbled. Light grinned at the expression on Matsuda's face. 'He actually wants to ask.' Light thought with incredulous amusement, 'he can't help himself. He actually wants to ask what we do in bed.'

"Are _you _gay Matsuda?" Light asked. Matsuda's head snapped up immediately, eyes wide"No no no! Oh my god No! I mean," he caught himself, " no offence to you…and L…"

"Calm down Matsuda," Light drawled, a big smirk stretched across his face, "what do you think I'd invite you to a threesome or something." Now Matsuda's expression to _that_ was _priceless_. Light turned away to continue to attempt to fix the computer.

"L and I would like to keep our relationship private," he told the other man coolly, "so I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone. You don't have to lie, but please be considerate."

"Oh right…" Matsuda managed, "yeah…"

"My father knows though, I just told him," Light informed Matsuda, "but you probably shouldn't say anything to him about it either."

"Uh…yeah...no no I won't…"

Light grinned as he slammed the casing back in place and began to secure it once more.

"Okay, let's give this another try…"

* * *

Sorry: I know that you must have all wanted there to be a L/Light/Matsuda threeway but it just was not to be...

(1) Yup, that was pretty much the idea which I rejected. Like the sound of it?

(2) I don't know how or why Light has a screwdriver on him but he does. Oh and that computer stuff is absolute garbage. Of course.


	13. Bargaining a life

Bargaining a life

The investigation team had gone. The artificial lights within the main room lit up only two figures seated a short distance away from each other.

Light leant back gently, his fingers drawing back as he let go off all pretenses and slowly his screen dulled with inactivity. Out of the corner of his eye he saw L curling up his fingers also and his screen go blank. Neither of them moved. The room was silent apart from the quiet purr of electricity. They waited.

There was no sound, no change in feeling or atmosphere but out of the corner of their eyes both men saw the flickering. Neither of them turned around but they saw the tall pale apparition enter the parameters of the room. The shinigami Rem had entered the room and had silently seated herself at the table in the corner.

Several minutes more passed before L turned his head slightly and slid his eyes round to meet his lover's. Brown eyes met black ones in a silent confirmation before the two rose from their seats and made their way across the room to where the sentimental god of death was seated.

She watched their progress with indifference, seeing the clear intent in their actions and waiting patiently for them to state their purpose. L sat down on the other side of the large table, bringing his knees up to his chin and staring thoughtfully at the creature before him, while Light stood beside him.

Slowly L reached out across the table for the death note to which Rem now laid claim and ran his fingers over it thoughtfully.

"When I first came across the mention of Shinigami in this case in a serious piece of evidence I was initially very shocked by the idea," L said raising his eyes up to Rem's. She stared back at him, both eyes dull and unreadable. "In fact," L continued, "for a few moments I was terrified. But once I accepted the concept there was no space for fear. There was only curiosity. Now I know a great deal about shinigami, their ways, their rules and their world. But still, shinigami are not human and that concept still troubles me. I am used to dealing only with humans."

L paused and brought his hand to his mouth. Rem shifted her gaze from L to Light who stood at his shoulder. Her stare had a slight hint of questioning in it.

"I'll make this brief and clear then Rem," Rem brought her gaze straight back to L, her eyes met the young detective's with a powerful force that L matched perfectly, "I know that Light is Kira, he has confessed to me and I know about everything; Misa, the two notebooks, Ryuk, how everything has been conducted up to now." Surprise showed in the shinigami's eyes but she did not reply; she waited. L smiled.

"Light and I have come to an agreement and we are now working together," L told her, "I wish to ensure that he is forever removed from any suspicion and that all evidence against him is absolved. To do this I will also need to explain the evidence against Misa and have it disregarded. But I shall need your help."

Rem lifted her head, the blue coils of snake-like hair shifted as she moved the protruding muscles in her neck. She pursed her purple lips and glared at both the men before her before bringing her gaze back to L.

"I do not know what has transpired to bring about this change in circumstances but let me tell you this, L, I do not like Light Yagami and I do not trust him."

"That is a pity," L said softly, lowering his eyes and chewing on his thumb, "but your instincts are perfectly understandable. I do not ask you to trust Light Yagami; I would not advice anyone to do so blindly. But I need you to trust me." Rem stared at the gaunt young man hunched up before her.

"What do you intend to do?"

"I will need for Misa to be arrested and confess to commiting relatively minor offences in her support of Kira whom she idolizes. But even though I shall require her to confess to some very serious and punishable crimes I promise that I shall ensure that she will not suffer any punishment. I shall do this by making a deal with her for the confession, at the agreement of and in the presence of the other members of the investigation team. I need you to pass on the details of this plan to Misa including a statement which she must memorise in preparation for this fake confession. Are you willing to do this?" Rem stared at L while she considered his words.

"Are you saying that you will endeavour to ensure the safety of Misa from any further suspicion?"

"I swear to you now," L said quietly, "that in the course of this plan I shall make sure that Misa is forever absolved from suspicion in the Kira case."

"Then I shall do what you ask," Rem replied. L smiled.

"Thank you but there is more that I would need you to agree to, and you will need to trust me in this plan."

"I have your word," Rem said slowly, "I shall do whatever this plan requires..."

* * *

On a bed covered in silk sheets the young blond serial killer lay, her hair tousled and loose; coiled in the folds of the sheer fabric. Her painted black eyelashes were wound together in the close of her eyelids and her red lips were smeared slightly where her face had brushed against the bed. The threads that wound about her corset hung loose; her breasts exposed. Her black and white socks untidily wrinkled at her ankles and rough against the smooth pink on which she lay.

Rem watched the girl sleep silently from the corner of the room. She knew this girl so well, better than any of her own kind. She knew every perfect shining, fascinating facet of this beautiful young female. And she knew every disappointing fault. She knew that Misa Amane, when it truly came down to it, was simply a child, a hideous child of the worst kind of temperament. But even so, she was just a child, just a girl. Her simplicity, her open bleeding heart was what made her so very intriguing.

Rem watched the girl breathing softly and thought, 'forgive me misa for what I must do for you.'

* * *

As the last hours of the night trickled away Light lay with his lover, his fingers twisting through the man's black hair and his lips on his throat as L moaned his pleasure into the darkness.

He had smiled so sweetly when Light had confessed to him, in between kisses, his thrill at witnessing him seduce a Shinigami's mind so surely and completely.

* * *

Author's note: Just a glimpse into the initial/ main part of the plan. I didn't want to give too much away.

If you ask nicely there shall me some more shmexings in the next chapter. (A.K.A I will do a chapter _of_ shmexings. :D)

And feel free to speculate.


	14. The Hours and Minutes

Author's note: Well I deliver what I promise. Nice and explicit. See how long the chapter is and how much shmex there must be within! Tell me whether this time was better or worse than their first time. Or just whether this chapter sucks or not. When there is shmexings involved I'm always 'specially nervous about how it is received.

You'll notice that this chapter begins with an entry in L's 'Journal.' There will be more on that later ;) It would in fact be written in Latin or a mixture of languages and I did considering doing so with the translations underneath but in the end I decided there wasn't much point. But just know, really it wouldn't be written in English.

* * *

The Hours and Minutes

The Hours and Minutes are trickling away so quickly…

Are you frightened? Are you excited?

That laughter and terror and the smiles in your sheets.

We'll carry this forward and take everything down as it comes.

It's a difficult game, yes, but I've been playing for a long time, Love, and there's no one better than you and I. With our smiles and lies, our poker-faces and our tricks. We count all the cards. We cheat every system. We'll split our tactics, we'll calculate every move.

You and I, Love.

There's nothing more enthralling than to play with you. There never has been. And together we'll multiply our victories. Our achievements shall escalate. Our game-play shall excel.

It's worth it to cut my losses. To shred my best cards. To intermingle all I have with you and risk, and risk everything I have. To throw those chips, those cards, those tricks in with yours and face the chance of losing them all to you.

Because I can see them together now. And perhaps you will end up taking more, pulling it across the board to your side and leaving me lacking forever. But I can see them together now. I see the massed worth; the combination we make. And maybe it will be ours. Maybe we can play together.

And win.

- L's Journals, Friday morning, October 22nd

* * *

"I don't understand this!" Soichiro Yagami roared at the gaunt young man that stood hunched before the team.

"I have given you sufficient instructions," L replied, "there is nothing to misunderstand Yagami-san. You are free to leave for the weekend. Enjoy it. On Monday we shall be making an arrest."

"Yes you've said that already!" Soichiro threw back violently, the words handled roughly and spat across at the detective. L tilted his head to one side and a slight smile twitched his lips. He could remember the time towards the beginning of the investigation where the chief had been the perfect associate. He was a resourceful and inteligent man that L had been able to make very good use of. And he had been as dedicated and loyal as L could have wished. He had always been the 'yes man' of the team, defending L's decisions no matter how extreme they seemed, and agreeing with his every command.

It amused him how the man had very much changed his position now, viewing the young detective with fresh eyes full of suspicion and dislike. The transformation an entertaining one that had taken place since the man had learnt about the new relationship between the detective and his eighteen year old honour-roll son.

"How can you expect us to accept this information when you won't reveal whom it is that we shall be arresting on Monday," Soichiro continued, "or what evidence it is you have been recently investigating and compiling by yourself."

"I…I kinda agree with the chief," Matsuda said quietly, "since the investigation team formed we've been working together. I don't understand why you've suddenly decided to start with-holding information and investigating privately again L." L gave Matsuda the kind of glare that was given to a small child that was singing, or rather screaming, loudly in public and whose parents were doing nothing to restrain it. Matsuda nervously glanced toward Light, possibly for support or explanation. Light met his gaze blandly for a few seconds then smiled at the young man and slowly licked his lips whilst parting them softly. Matsuda looked away quickly, embarrassed into a suitable silence.

"I am not with-holding information," L said, "I will be holding a brief on Monday morning during which I shall give you all the necessary information. If everything is in order and you agree with my plan then we shall proceed to the arrest on Monday evening. However currently things are in too delicate a situation to progress in this point. The best thing for you all to do is to prepare yourself.

This measures are both for convenience and to ensure your absolute safety."

It was at this point that L could have done with a co-operative Chief Yagami to go, 'when we started this investigation we agreed to trust L blah blah blah we know we can trust him blah blah blah we should just do what he says,' however Soichiro Yagami still had those violent eyes fixed on L.

"Do you expect Light to be _working_with you during this time though?" Soichiro demanded. The stress on the word 'working' was slight, very slight, but it was actually audiable. To only four of the men there did the slight stress mean anything however.

"I have already informed you that Light shall be staying with me until this branch of investigation has run its course, Yagami-san," L said calmly, "this is for a number of reasons but I can tell you now primarily it is actually for his own safety. He is also aware of more information currently than the rest of the team but that is also for the same reason."

"What do you mean?" Soichiro responded, "are you saying that Light is in danger?"

"He is not in danger now," L replied, "none of you are. I am ensuring it. But I will ask you to trust me for now and simply be patient until Monday. There is nothing more I can tell you now. Please, enjoy your weekend." This time L's tone was even more dismissive. There was a short pause and then Matsuda decided to make the first cowardly move and promptly turned tail. Once Matsuda had shown adherence to L's wishes the other members of the team followed suit. Only Soichiro stayed, unable to shake his hesitation.

"If Light is in any kind of danger I deserve to know," Soichiro said softly.

"Please leave Yagami-san," L said quite bluntly, "I assure you; I shall take care of your son."

Perhaps it was simply shock at the blatant undertones of that statements that silenced the chief's tongue. He turned to Light who met his gaze with a re-assuring smile,

"Please Dad, enjoy this time. You have been working very hard." Soichiro stared at his son long and hard as if trying to see through the perfect façade that Light had so carefully constructed. That was impossible however; it was far too well formed. He said his goodbyes to Light, with a sigh and a worried look and giving L a parting glare he left the building.

A soft silence decended once again on the empty room. L crossed the room to negotiate with the technology. After a few moments of watching him Light turned and made his way through the building, up to L's own room that the man now shared with him.

He walked across the room and stood by the window. He looked out at the city, sprawled out so small beneath him. He rested his hand against the glass and watched as all the minuscule mortals made their erratic progression across the face of the earth.

Slowly he became aware of a shadow falling across him as L came to stand behind him. He didn't say anything and so the two of them stood in silence for a few moments. Then he felt L lean close to him and then the sensation of L's lips on the back of his neck.

L's arms slowly snaked around the boy's shoulders. With a sigh Light leant back into L's embrace. L held him tightly and continued to kiss and caress his neck. Light felt his lips move to the side of his neck, L turning his face into the warm curve and kissing the most sensitive part.

"Let's make love now," L murmured softly into Light's ear, "Kira,"

Light sighed again as L began to undo the buttons on his shirt, the dexterous fingers working quickly. He turned round to face his lover and then took the man's mouth with his own. They melted into one another, Light's arms wrapping tightly around the other man's narrow form and L's fingers twisting in Light's hair.

L's fingers ran back down Light's form to finish their work and divested him of his shirt. Light followed L's lead and pulled the other man's shirt up and over his head before dropping it carelessly to rest on the floor beside his own.

Resuming the kiss Light pushed his fingers hard into L's sides, in the smooth hollows underneath his ribs and as he felt the man tremble he raised L off his feet to carry him across the room to the bed. L was quite light, a gangly being of bones and awkward limbs, but his dead weight of natural body mass hung heavy if Light tried to lift him unexpectedly. He tumbled with him onto the bed, the broad mattress creaking underneath them.

L brought up his knees automatically and Light crawled forward inbetween them. L reached up to ran his fingers over Light's face thoughtfully and for a few moments they both just lay still, staring at each other. Then Light leant forward to gently kiss L once more. L moved forward, his hands running up and down Light's chest, he pushed Light back and they both churned up the sheets as they wrestled playfully with one another.

Finally they caught their breath, sprawled awkwardly across the large bed. Light lay on top of L, pressed tightly to him. Light lowered his head gently to press his mouth to L's throat and then run his tongue down the man's chest in a smooth line between his ribs, down to the threshold of his pelvis. L's breath caught softly as Light ran his tongue across his hips and right down to the skin just underneath the waistband of his jeans.

Light moved back up, trailing kisses as he went, up to cover L's left nipple with his mouth and suck wetly at the small nub. L murmured appreciatively, his legs wrapping around Light's and his hand reaching down run up and down Light's thighs.

L's nipples were pale shaded things, at most a very very pale brown, almost the same colour as L's white skin and more like a shadow against his chest. L's left one stood out more now as Light regardeded, slightly more flushed, hard and glistening. He moved across to the other kissing it gently before pulling it into his mouth and running his tongue around it. He could taste the heat rising in L's skin. L's fingers slipped under the waistband of Light's trousers. Light could feel that he was hard underneath him through the harsh denim of L's jeans. He pressed himself closer to L and felt him gently move his hips, only slightly, to grind against him, languidly displaying his growing hunger for contact and friction.

Light raised his head up and reached out his fingers to run through L's tangled black hair. L regarded him breathlessly, his eyes glazed softly with desire. Light's eyes mirrored his own, his lips moist and parted, his forehead moist with sweat. The manifestation of desire, both in each other and in themselves, was still a new phenomena. It fascinated them. Light leant close to stare into his lover's eyes and see that beautiful glittering. Then their eyes slid closed and Light tilted his head to lean in and kiss L again.

Light felt a hard spidery feeling underneath him as he moved his tongue against L's talented one and realised that L's fingers were carefully undoing his belt. There was a metallic clinking sound as it was unbuckled and then the swift feeling of L pulling it through the loops and hurling it to one side. Light drew back from the kiss as L's hand pushed at his chest. L pushed him back and Light rolled off of L to lie to the left of him. L turned to lean over Light, lying on his side and running his eyes over Light's body.

He ran his index finger over Light's chest then leant down to kiss at the young man's throat, then neck. Light turned his head to bury his face in L's hair, to immerse himself in the scent and breathe heavily against his ear. L fingers wandered down and began to undo Light's trousers.

The material slid down Light's hips and L ran his fingers back up to pull down Light's underwear too. L drew back to better strip the boy beneath him. Casting aside both articles of clothing he left Light exposed, naked and flushed staring up at L.

L smirked, running his fingers down Light's body, down to his hips and his golden-brown pubic hair. His finger's skirted around Light's erection to run down Light's legs and playfully tug off his socks. Then he moved closer, to lean over him, so that he could stare down at Light's expression.

Light stared up, into L's heavy gaze, into his wide black eyes and then stuttered in his breathing as he felt L take his throbbing length into his hand, curling his fingers firmly around the shaft. Light felt a warm flush spread across his face at the vocal indiscretions that he couldn't suppress but L gazed down at him with a tender, stable expression. He brushed away the shame from Light's skin as he pushed back the strands of hair from his face. Light gasped and shivered as the tremors of pleasure shook his hips. L brought his face down close to Light's, so close that L's eyes were all that consumed Light's vision and his breath touched L's pale lips. His breathing stuttered again and a whimper escaped him as he felt L's fingers tightening around him and stroking firmly at a faster pace.

L breathed softly at Light's reaction, his breath fanning the heat of Light's face and Light saw one strand of his black hair, wet with sweat slip down across his forehead. The tight coil of arousal tightened in him and he felt the pulsing need throbbing between his legs grow.

He reached up to try and pull L close to him, moaning his name as he did so. L drew his hands away as he moved over Light and reached out to pull the covers over himself, hanging the sheets over his head and then reaching down to unbuckle his jeans. Light sat up to kiss at L's chest and shoulders as the other man wriggled out of his jeans and underwear.

L turned his face to kiss Light fully on the lips and then pulled the boy upwards, pressing their bodies together, wrapping his legs around Lights and making the tips of their erections touch. Light gasped and pressed his hips harder against L's until they were pressed firmly against one another, from base to tip. L gripped Light tightly and Light felt himself trembling at the contact.

The physical shock always hit him, even though he had touched and felt and tasted so much of L's flesh by now, whenever they slowly, coyly, peeled back the layers that hid them and then lay exposed, bare before one another, staring straight into each other's eyes, and they touched – there – right there – against one another –

Light could feel himself shuddering all along his spine, he couldn't help it. It was like his brain hemorrhaged when it happened. He was reduced to a shivering, sweaty, limp body. He was nothing but the thundering bundle of nerves that reached down into his pelvis, feeling the throbbing of L's own hard, pulsing member against his.

He ran his hands down L's sides and then down over his hips, his theighs, his legs, relishing the bare skin and pulling him down, coiling his own legs around L's and bringing him closer.

L moaned softly and he proceeded to cover Light with kisses, his warm lips on Light's cheeks, his damp hair brushing against his skin.

Light moved his trembling hand to push between the tight tangle of their hips and biting L's lip as he kissed him he tightened his fingers around both their members, squeezing them tight. L tilted his head, pulling at where his lips were caught in Light's delicate mouth and made a noise that akin to a rough purr. At this point though Light's senses were so mangled that he thought the sound was only a roar in his brain as the pleasure tore through him from that sweet place in-between his legs.

The shuddering was so bad that he couldn't keep a hold properly though, his grip sliped and he was only feebly clasping L to him. Light was used to the spasming now, used to how it meant that all he could do was like there, his body shivering, completely overwhelmed. L kissed him tenderly and brought his own hand down, brushing Light's aside and then taking the two of them in a grip so tight that it made both of them gasp.

L's hips were moving against Light's now, the hard pelvic bone grinding against Light's and pushing him down into the bed, restraining him. He reached up tremulously to clutch at his lover, grasping at his back and waist. L's lips claimed Light's again, kissing him wetly as he began working them in long, tight strokes. Their lips parted and Light whimpered, his mind splintering with pleasure, as he felt a few drops of pre-cum trickle from L's head and down his own throbbing length. The trembling had completely consumed him and there was only strength in his hips now as he bucked upward against L, thrusting impulsively against the other man. He felt himself growing wet as well and whimpered again as he heard L panting harder and increasing the speed of the strokes.

L was moving his hips harder too; he had pushed his torso up and was supporting himself with his left arm while his right was occupied in long tight strokes and his hips swung back and forth in hard thrusts. It a perfect, experienced movement that pushed L's pulsing dick against Light's so tightly and rubbed at it so forcefully.

Light moaned and reached up to tangle his trembling fingers into L's hair. This was all he wanted now, this was all he could feel – this sweet blistering friction – so hard, so tight.

"OH," he whimpered – OH – another wet bead of pre-cum spilled from L's head and trickled down Light's length – OH GOD – His hips shuddered again forcefully against L. L was panting heavily above him, he had brought his knees almost all the way up and he was thrusting in a fast, purposeful, pistoning motion now. Light could also feel the familiar feeling of L's toes curling and flexing against his legs.

"Light," he panted, leaning closer so that Light could feel those shallow breaths upon his face, "Light," Light managed to open his eyes and fix them upon L, whose glistening black eyes, underneath the damp fringe of disheveled hair, held his. He gasped and felt his hips shuddering again. L moaned and leant down a little closer still so that he could see clearly into Light's eyes.

"Stay with me Light," he whispered huskily, as he stared down at his lover, "stay with me," Light kept his eyes on L's, as L panted and groaned as the friction caught them at a sweet spot Light let out his shuddering whimper and felt his breath catch in his throat. They felt the breaths on each other's faces and saw the spikes of pleasure in each other's eyes. Light lips were parted and trembling, his heart thundering as he and his lover fell perfectly into sync.

They both moved faster, gasping and groaning, as the sensations escalated. Light could feel the pressure building now, the coil tightening and L whispered again, his voice distorted and thick,

"stay with me Light, stay with me." Their bodies quivered violently, the sensation shuddering through the skin from one to another. Light could feel the tense throbs that were pulsing up their hard lengths, increasing in intensity and each tight thrust, each stroke pushing them forward. L's eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. His hips were wet with sweat as they thrust against his.

He wasn't whispering the request anymore but it wasn't necessary, they were perfectly in time, every gasping breath, every whimper. Light's hands went down to grip L's hips, the fingers twisting round his thighs as he felt the tightness, the throbbing grow stronger, pushed further toward the edge. Close – so very very close.

They gasped together as another thrust sent a hot pulse through their members. Then another long thrust – Light wrapped his legs tightly around L's hips and crushed his shuddering pelvis into his – L's toes dug into Light's legs. Another swift stroke and they were both wet with the moistness that came just before – only a split second to gasp – and then one final stroke pushed them into the explosion of ecstasy as they both came, ribbons of semen splattering each other's stomachs.

Light felt the trembling run through his body as he gasped for air. He reached out shaky arms feebly to try and pull L down to him. L lowered himself slowly, his breathing gradually slowing page. He gently wrapped his arms around his lover, cradling Light as the boy lay limp and trembling. He kissed his cheeks softly and ran his hands up and down Light's back and sides in a gentle motion.

Slowly Light curled around him and the two lay still apart from the caresses.

"Lawliet," Light murmured softly, into L's cheek, before turning to kiss him. He reached out to push L's damp hair out of his face and look into the man's soft, wide black eyes tenderly. "You make me feel like a child," he whispered, "I've never even felt like a child before, no matter how young I was. But when we make love you make me feel like a child. You make me feel lost. Consumed."

"I know," L replied, "I know, I feel the same." He kissed Light softly on the lips.

"I know…it sounds strange…" Light murmured uncertainly.

"It's okay, I understand," L said quietly, running his hands up and down the boy's back, "I understand."

* * *

Well If that was rubbish then...I'm sorry..

Thankasou everyone who reviews me! You're the bestest peoples that ever did live ever. Wuggles! And if you asked me for this so very politely and nicely then do review again to say whether or not you're happy with what I delivered like the lovely little fangurlies you are! X

I know Light's a little pathetic in the shmexings this time but what can I say? It just happened. He got all harrassed by the tremblings.

Anywho he's gonna be all together in the next chapter shmexing (cough)

Yup some really sexy sex in the next chapter (cough) with Light being...the dominant one (cough cough) and being on top (cough cough cough) Yup...

(Looks exceedingly shifty and suspicious...)


	15. Manipulation

Manipulation

The large double bed lay in a state of disarray as a result of the lovers' recent activities; the sheets twisted and tangled and the pillows in an awkward arrangement. It was a piece of furniture that had been almost completely neglected up until a few days ago. It had been entirely redundant in any purpose for the insomniac detective who considered this chamber his private refuge. However now it had become the centre of the room and around it all levels of disorder and clutter revolved. It was the main point in an ever decreasing vicinity of mess.

L lay sprawled out underneath the mangled sheets. He lay on his stomach with his laptop resting upon the pillows. His fingers danced over the keys while he went over the finer points of information and delicately re-wrote history. He was wearing only a thin white, short sleeved t-shirt, one of the few basic articles of clothing that made up his modest wardrobe. Towards the foot of his bed his bare feet twitched, exposed from underneath the knotted sheets.

Beside him lay his lover, the immaculately handsome mass-murderer. Light was naked from the waist up, wearing only a pair of boxers, a contrasting image to that of his friend who lay naked from the waist down. The young man was taking advantage of this arrangement, running his talented fingers over L's thighs, now and again stopping in these strokes to dip under the hem of L's shirt. He lay on his side, watching L type and now and again conversing with him leisurely in soft tones. He moved his hand up again to run his fingers tenderly over L's arms and then up to play with his hair.

L shifted the arm that was propping his head up slightly and turned his attention to his friend, his black eyes flicking back to gaze at the attractive young man beside him.

They both lay still for a few moments, regarding one another in silence. They were both still separate entities, both men had brilliant minds that existed closed off and isolated in their skulls but they had peeled away at the skin and the barriers that separated them. Now their thoughts ran sweetly along a single line, their eyes met with complete understanding and comprehension, their emotions mingled and blurred.

Light reached out his fingers to run over L's pale cheek before trailing down to his lips. L took Light's tips into his mouth, a slight smile at the action curving the corners of his pale lips. Light rested them upon the tight ridges of L's teeth and felt the wetness of L's tongue just grazing them in a curious way. He mimicked L's slight smile. After a few moments he withdrew his fingers and brought them up again to push into L's hair and tangle in those locks.

"Are you frightened?" Light whispered, "we're on the pinnacle now, almost the point of no return…" he knew that this really was the taboo topic of conversation. He had lain with L for hours now and talked for hours with him but there were some things at the moment, still at this tenuous moment, that were not said between them, other than in looks between their eyes. Even so, for some reason Light felt those words leave him. Part of him wanted to to dare the truth, in the same way people were compelled to face their own mortality. "It all rests on Monday."

L tilted his head, his large black eyes drinking in Light's own amber ones, his gaze, one Light was so intimately familiar with by now, all-consuming.

"My very nerves tingle," L whispered softly, his breath touching Light's face. There was another period of silence. L reached across to run his fingers over his lover's chest. His eyes were intent and thoughtful. Those glittering black orbs were so very full of intelligence and soul.

"Our plan rests on two individuals, Rem and Misa, the more confident we are that they will co-operate and perform well, the more we can be assured of success.

The shinigami had a mind and a disposition that I found easy to assess and to a great extent she has already fulfilled her part of the bargain. I am content there," he paused, sliding his head right down to rest upon the mattress, keeping his eyes upon Light at the same time and continuing to caress the man's chest, "however what made Rem easy to anticipate and control is also the biggest liability. We have convinced Rem to take on a concept of doing things for Misa's own good and over-ruling the instinct for her to try and make Misa immediately happy. However Misa is Rem's addiction, her obsession. She will only stay strong in her resolve if she does not perceive any distress and pain in the object of her affection." Here L paused again and there was another short silence. His bony fingers brushed away Light's hair from his face so that there was even less of an obstacle between their unshielded gaze.

"Do you understand?" L said softly. Light lay quiet, his eyes fixed upon his lover's. Then slowly he nodded. L's fingers went to run through Light's hair, from his scalp to the tips in a thorough, languid motion.

"All Misa cares about is you, if she feels secure in your plan then she will not only perform to her best but will be content and relaxed, which in turn will ensure that Rem is relaxed and compliant," L ran his hand down Light's back and then rested it against the smooth curve of the boy's hip, "therefore you should endeavour to make her feel comfortable and reassured." There was another silence, in which the two stared at each other and L's hand gently travelled up and down Light's soft skin.

"That seems to be logical conjecture," Light agreed softly. His skin was hot against L's fingers, he moved them up to caress the boy's face and they lay in silence once more as L stroked his cheek.

"It would be a good thing if you went to reassure her tonight, it is a good time," L told him at length, "I can have you driven to her apartment and back, everything is simple to arrange in terms of both convenience and surety." L's hand rested on Light's shoulder while Light lay still, his eyes fixed upon his lover's.

"Yes," Light replied quietly, "I understand." L pulled his arm up underneath his head, resting it into the crook of his elbow.

"Use protection," he told Light simply. Light stared at him for a few moments more then nodded. He shifted back on the bed and then rose to cross the room, pausing at the door.

"I'll shower, then dress then go," he said. L lay watching Light from the bed, his black eyes turned upwards upon his flawless lover.

"I'll arrange a car then to take you there," L responded. Then Light pulled the door open and left the room for the bathroom.

He did not take long and soon returned to the bedroom. L had shifted positions by this point and was sitting up in the bed typing away on his laptop. Light dressed quickly but carefully. L paused in his work to watch Light as he prepared then got up out of the bed and crossed to room to help him. L stood before his lover and Light stood still and let L slowly reach out and straighten his cuffs and smooth down his hair for him. When L was done with the boy he nodded.

"You look very handsome," he told Light approvingly. Light said nothing and the two men stood regarding one another in silence for a few moments. Then Light took L's hand in his and leant in to press a kiss to the other man's cheek. L stood perfectly still whilst Light administered this chaste token of affection. Light drew back and L told him,

"The car is waiting, you'll be taking a long route but it is a safe one. Your journey should not be noted. I will see you in a few hours." He embraced his friend and then slid a couple of condoms into his back pocket. Light stroked L's hair softly and then drew away from his lover and exited the bedroom.

It was half past twelve when Light arrived at Misa's apartment. He knocked forcefully on the door. It took quite a while before his knocks were answered but he knew that the young model was in because L had checked her schedule. Eventually the door was pulled open and the pretty blond serial killer was revealed. Her hair was loose and her make up was done in pastel shades. Her smooth skin shone from underneath a short frilly creation; a Barbie doll apparition, a Lolita fashionista. Light cast a quick eye over her outfit, running his attention down to the pale tight hold-ups that ended in ornate lace and black and white ribbons. Her eyes widened when she saw her visitor and she gave a delighted cry;

"Light!" Then she threw herself into his arms. The arrogant young mass murderer caught her and wrapped his arms around her in a comfortable hold. She made happy rippling noises into his neck which tickled him uncomfortably.

"Shhh, Misa," he said quietly resisting the temptation to twist his head away from her.

"I can't believe you came to see me Light!" she cried.

"Shhh, I shouldn't be here," Light responded as Misa pulled away from him to look up at the handsome young man with eyes shining with adoration. "Let me come in." Misa nodded and restrained her squeals as she pulled Light into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

The shinigami looked up as her mistress pulled in her boyfriend into the bedroom. Her eyes stared stonily at Light with a questioning. Light met her gaze placidly.

"I'm so glad you came to see me Light!" Misa cried, "I've missed you so much! I'd hoped that we could see each other more when we were released but I haven't been able to see you for so long!"

"It wasn't easy," Light said softly, a charming smile spreading across his perfect features, "but I saw an opportunity. I can't stay long though." He reached out to run his his fingers through Misa's soft blond hair tenderly and the girl's eyes misted over with pure joy and pleasure, captivated by her beloved's gaze, his smile and his touches. Light drew his eyes back up to the shinigami.

"Rem, would you mind if I spent a little time with Misa alone, we have been apart for a long time." The shinigami stared at him with the same rough, narrow expression, then cast her eyes to her mistress who had turned to her with large glittering blue eyes.

"Um, Rem, please could you leave, just, just for a little while," she asked "I just want to be alone with Light for a while!" Rem lowered her head slightly and replied,

"Of course, Misa, I should be returning now anyway." Then she turned and walked through the wall, disappearing from the room. Once she was gone Misa turned right back to Light.

"I've been really really good Light!" She told him eagerly, "I've learnt all of that speech, all the information, right off by heart! I can recite it perfectly and I've been practicing! I won't let you down Light, I'll never ever let you down again Light!"

"Good girl," Light said softly, the sweet smile taking his lips once more, "I know you won't let me down Misa. You've done very well. It's all okay now." He pulled her close and leant in to kiss her. Misa leant into his embrace eagerly and Light felt her heart beating furiously when he moved his hand down softly to her left breast. They separated once more, Misa flushed and a sweet haze over her countenance, and Light moved his hands over her bare shoulders stroking them tenderly.

"Soon everything will be done Misa, and we will be free forever and we'll build a beautiful new world together." He moved his hand to her moist pink lips to rub them with his thumb, "do you understand? This is the last thing we need to do before we can be free. It will be over soon." Misa stared up at him and nodded. He leant in and kissed her again, pulling her closer. Her body seemed very slender and small in his arms, she went limp when he kissed her, her lips shivering against his and her body becoming weak, he had to support her entirely. At length they parted again and Light stroked her hair, pushing the thin strands behind the girl's small, shell-like ears.

"Are you frightened about having to give the confession," he whispered gently, soft concern shaping his beautiful tones of voice. She stared up at him for a few seconds, her cheeks pink and her eyes glazed over, still absorbed in the sensations of his embrace, then she shook her head.

"Good," Light said smiling, he moved his hand down slowly, his fingers trailing down to play with the lace at the top of her dress, his smooth eyelids and light brown eyelashes shielding his amber eyes from view as he looked down upon her, "you don't need to be afraid anymore. I will protect you Misa." He lifted his eyes up again to meet hers, "I know I've failed you in the past but I will make up for it. I will protect you forever. You and I will rule the world together."

Misa breathed softly, a sigh of pure ecstasy and surprised joy. Light moved his left hand up to play with her hair and continue to stroke her shoulder while his right went down to carefully undo the corsetry at the front of her dress. Misa reached up to wrap her arms around Light's neck and leant against him, her body becoming limp again. Light claimed her lips in a kiss once more and feeling her weight go completely slack in his embrace he took the opportunity to lift her up, sweeping his arms underneath her slender legs, and carry her across the room to the bed.

When he laid her down upon the sheets she sprawled out perfectly, her hair fanning out beneath her and her legs overlapping, slightly bent at the knee but flat against the mattress. She was very easy to maneuver, Light thought, she fell into position like silk dropped onto a marble floor. It made things so easy. She was so simple. He slowly crawled onto the bed, moving over her, legs either side of her narrow frame, and looking down upon her thoughtfully. He watched her expression with his perfect predatory red eyes; her shallow breaths and half-exposed chest that was rising and falling notably. He smiled and leant down to press his mouth to Misa's neck, smirking further against the pale skin as he felt her tremble and gasp, then employing his tongue in the technique. His fingers finished his earlier work on her corsetry and slid his fingers underneath the fabric to pull it down and apart to expose the girl's breasts.

He lifted his head up for a moment to take a look at the newly exposed flesh, his bland eyes taking in the medium sized round breasts with small pink nipples. Misa's eyes were half-closed, her thick mascaraed eyelashes fluttering over the shining blue orbs. Her hands were tight at Light's back, clutching at her beloved. Light leant back down again to spread kisses down Misa's neck, down across her chest where he covered a nipple with his mouth and sucked. Misa moaned softly and her hands stroked at his back. The sensation was mildly distracting although he could barely feel it through his shirt. He slipped his hands round to her back to undo the clasps and buttons that held the dress in place and then carefully pulled, bringing the dress right down to where it coiled at her hips. He moved his attentions across to the other breast, taking in as much as he could and winding his warm tongue around it as he drew the flesh into his mouth.

He pulled the dress down over her thighs, moving a hand underneath her her legs to lift them up as he drew the fabric down over them so that he could get it free easily and discard it. She was so pliable; it was not a difficult task. As an afterthought he stroked her thighs as he did so, running his hands up and down from the inner curve of her knee to right up at the thin line of her lacy underwear. She moved her legs apart, pressing her thighs around his hips so he moved down to lie against her, in-between her legs. She was moaning again but still very softly so it was not a great irritation. He silenced her anyway by moving up to kiss her again, this time deepening the kiss. She responded by countering his moves, following his lead. They parted and he moved to kiss her cheeks and neck again, one hand clasped her left breast, enveloping it in his warm palm and teasing the nipple with his fingers, while the other stroked her hair.

"Light," she whimpered breathily, "Light, I love you," she moved her hands to the front of his chest, to struggle awkwardly with the buttons. Light moved back, unbuttoning his shirt himself and then slipping it off his shoulders and discarding it also before leaning back down to continue covering Misa's flesh with wet, expert kisses.

The motions that Misa was making with her thighs; wrapping them around his legs and writhing slightly underneath him indicated that she was eager to progress. Light obligingly slid his hands back down over Misa body, making sure to run them over every sensitive part in the course of the journey, and then hooking his fingers into the thin sides of her knickers before pulling the piece of lingerie down and slipping it off her legs and flinging it aside. He sat up to do so and afterwards ran his hands up the smooth legs to peel the lacy Lolita hold-ups away and throw them away also. Once again, having now stripped Misa entirely naked, he glanced down to regard the young model's bare flesh. Misa was completely waxed, the pink skin smooth, a neat fold in-between her legs. It looked strange to Light. It was trim and pert though, simplicity was probably a good feature. But it didn't look natural.

Light thoughts wondered to the image of L's thick black pubic hair, he liked the look and feel of that tight male knot between the legs. He liked the soft dark hairs that covered L's legs as well, how they grew darker towards the summit of his thighs, the graduation in shade and texture. He leant down to run his tongue along Misa's small smooth stomach. He licked up from the belly button then around the curves following the lines of Misa's slender figure. Her curved, hourglass, narrow figure was also strange too to him, she seemed freakishly small. He found the way that her stomach rounded off odd as well; it was pretty flat considering but it still had the natural feminine curve. Light liked the regular, toned, angular shape that L possessed. He liked the man's taught body. He liked to lie shoulder to shoulder while making love.

He moved his hand down then up inbetween Misa's legs, sliding his fingers up purposefully before parting those folds of skin and slipping them inside the young model. Misa sighed and whimpered, moving slightly against Light and running her hands over his chest. Her movements made his progression awkward. He moved upward to kiss her again, feeling her lithe body moving underneath him. He withdrew the fingers, slightly uncomfortable with the moistness but not betraying this in his expression, and pulled his hands up to undo his trousers.

Misa stared up at her beloved through those thick fluttering eyelashes, eyes still half closed, her face and body flushed, her chest rising and falling with a rapid tempo and her breaths coming fast and quick. Light reached round to retrieve the thin package from his back pocket (briefly wondering why L had decided to give him a spare as well) before pulling down his trousers and underwear in a single movement then kicking the clothing to the floor. Misa's hands were caressing his arms and chest and she murmuring his name over and over, he wished that she would just shut up. He tore open the condom packet and discarding the foil he rolled the thin sheath over his member. Leaning down he wrapped his legs around Misa's and pressed his face into the girl's neck to nuzzle and kiss and suck and hide his face. He moved one hand down to rub and stroke at her hip and maneuver her legs carefully, then positioning himself until he was comfortable and was confident that Misa was also he moved his hips upwards in a smooth motion and entered her.

He heard Misa gasp and whimper and felt her shuddering underneath him and the sound of her short breath and new moans told him he was performing well. He closed his eyes and licked and nibbled and the girl's earlobe. It wasn't hard to lose himself in the physical sensations. It was wetter than he expected but warm and tight and he moved fast and hard.

Misa stared moaning and whimpering quite loudly, her high resounding tones rising and falling with his thrusts and accompanies by squeaks and little cries of pleasure in the back of her throat. Light was a little worried that she was getting loud enough to disturb the neighbours but he reminded himself that should not be a problem. He found the high loud noises irritating though, but really they were to be expected, Misa was the type of girl who would be 'vocal' during intercourse. Light merely panted quietly with the exertion.

The cries did increase in volume and pitch as the activity drew nearer to a close but Light pressed his ear tightly to Misa's throat and merely heard the noises as rumbling vibrations which he could time his thrusts to.

He came soon enough, carefully timed, feeling the trembling beneath him and the rumble of moans of climax. He lay for a few seconds panting, catching his breath, then pushed himself up off the bed and withdrew from the shuddering girl beneath him.

He paused for a moment to stare at Misa. For the first time this evening it was with genuine fascination. The girl was trembling still, her body covered in sweat and her lips parted as she continued to whimper at the roaring waves of pleasure that had consumed her. He stared at the way her hips and legs were shaking. He stared at the way her fingers were curled against the pillow; so limp. Her whole body limp and trembling. He stared at her parted lips, at the sweat and the strands of wet hair that lay across her forehead. It was strangely familiar.

'That's what I look like,' he realised with shock and surprise, 'that's what I feel, that's how it is for me, when I'm with L.' It was a weird sensation to realise this. He considered that if nothing else it was the first time he had ever felt connected with Misa over anything, and that had to be worth something.

Misa opened her eyes to look up at him weakly. She smiled nervously, self-consciously when she saw that Light was staring down at her. Light gave her back the smile; a perfect imitation. Then he leant down to press a kiss to her moist cheek. A kiss goodbye.

"I can't stay," he whispered to her, "I'm sorry Misa, but I have to go." She nodded shakily and smiled again.

"It's okay Light, I understand," she replied.

* * *

When Light arrived back at investigation headquarters and made his way back to his and L's room he found L in the same position he had been before; still sitting up in bed and working away at his laptop. He looked up when Light entered and then kept his eyes upon his lover. He moved his fingers round to the back of his laptop screen and Light saw him switch the machine off before lowering the screen with a click.

Light crossed the room and began to undress, stripping down to his boxers, throwing the clothes he had put on for his visit to Misa over the arm of a chair. L watched him silently with his large round, owl-like eyes. Light threw on a comfortable t-shirt before clambering back into the bed beside his best friend. L slid the laptop across the bed, leaning over and placing the computer onto the floor, then leant back beside Light who had already lain down and pulled the covers tightly around himself.

L extended an arm to switch off the lights, plunging the room into near complete darkness with a little flick, and then curled up close to the warm body of his lover. He reached out after a few moments, tentatively, to stroke the boy's hair.

"Tired now?" he whispered very softly. Light nodded in a slight motion against the pillow. It was to be expected that Light would be tired now. L could see the exhaustion in his partner just by looking at him; the way the pillow sagged under his weight, the tight, heavy curve of his eyelids. He continued to stroke Light's hair and the younger man moved closer to the detective. L moved down deeper under the covers and pulled Light towards him wrapping his arms around him. Light shifted his position and leaned into the embrace, pressing his head into the crook of L's neck. L nuzzled against him.

"I can't smell her on you," he whispered into Light's ear.

"I showered again," Light replied, running his fingers down L's spine. He felt L nod against his cheek.

"Good," L murmured softly. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Light's neck lovingly, letting the warm sensation of Light's body against his and his hands stroking against his back coax him into sleep.

* * *

See what I did there? Y'know, saying – saying that he'd be on top. And dominant.

Eheheheh heh heh heh heh. Funny surprise huh?

I'm so sorry.

Please don't kill me.

Anywayz what do you think of that twist? Besides the obvious. I don't know what you guys will think of L for basically encouraging/ telling Light to go sleep with Misa to pacify her. I wanted it to be a little shocking. But the point of this is that it is _manipulative _and L has no qualms about using any methods to manipulate someone and now that he and Light are going to be a partnership he considers all of Light's skills and attributes part of their resources that they should deploy reasonably. Light is charming, attractive and seductive and L considers those skills very useful ones that he does not himself possess. He brings to the table money and power, of course, while Light brings his pretty face and his social skills.

Anyway please do review. I will try and actually respond more, I'm sorry for in the past not answering questions and such! I will endeavour to do so this time and answer any questions – either in private responces or I'll do a proper thing in my next Authors comment. (Unless it's something that will be answered next chapter obviouslay)

Very very few people were suspicious about my hints in the last comment. You need to be more suspicious peoples!

There's been a couple of guesses about what will happen in Light and L's master plan which are correct or close. I know you're all eager for that to be revealed. But seriously don't build it up to much – I'm not that clever so it isn't totally super special awesome. Anyway there is plenty of weekend to enjoy yet! Misa's confession is boring boring boring!

Next chapter you get to see L meeting the rest of Light's family (they are not expecting this) and having dinner round his house! Now isn't that something worth waiting for! _That _will be super special awesome.


	16. Family

Authors Note: Wow next-day update! Well let's be serious, how can Misa-shmexings be considered a proper chapter now?

Opens with another entry in L's journals. This one was actually written while Light was off doing said Misa-shmexings, in case you were wondering. Also the majority of it would actually be written in code, not just in Latin and other languages as in the last, because he actually mentions Kira and other incriminating things. But of course, I'm not going to write it in code, what would be the point in that?

Replies to reviews are at the end. Shoved them there to keep them warm and fresh. Thank you everyone who's reviewed & fav'd n alerted throughout this fanfic! You are all made of awesome sauce and should be best pleased with yourself!

* * *

Family

Having a lover is a very strange thing that I find myself laying claim to. But it is a lover-friend I have nether the less. A partner that is all things to me, a mate for my very soul and mind. Such a being is almost a mythical thing to mankind – an imaginary role that is longed for but I had previously doubted could ever be fulfilled for anyone. I would have ventured to say that such a thing was but a delusion, a creation of fiction. And all the evidence I have witnessed would have supported me there.

But he and I are as one, we are twined together. It is frightening how strong this hold is that binds us together. But it has always been there I feel. Perhaps I could call it the bonds of destiny that tightened around us, that linked us. That taut connection has always held us. Although this is an unusual progression, it feels as rooted in fate as anything I have ever known.

I did not think I could change, I would still like to claim that I have not; both he and I are as we were, immaculate in our own way. But sensibility is ever-shifting, no-one however fixed in their mind and disposition can deny that.

He has cultivated something within me. And I have done so within him. And what has grown now so surely and completely can never be destroyed. It is too strong. It is organic under our skin.

We have cut all those threads to the past now.

There is only the time spiralling forward now and we carefully measure each action and attend to each component of our world.

His world and mine. This whole earth. Ours.

Kira and L.

I don't want it I tell myself, I don't want it. A part of me winces. And yet I know that this is what it shall be. It will be different, I cannot accept the alliance as it stands, as we both stand so opposite and alien.

But will be different – It will be cultivated.

He and I, L and Kira. Together.

It shall be our world, my beloved megalomaniac human God.

We shall rule it together.

- L's Journals, Friday evening, October 22nd / Saturday early morning, October 23rd

* * *

"I won't be long," Light said, for about the third time in the last minute, as he let himself and his lover into the house. His beautiful amber eyes glanced agitatedly at the other man who was casting his oh-so-innocent wide-eyed gaze around the comfortable suburban family home.

"It's very nice Light," L commented, his tones smooth and devious.

"I will just be a few minutes," Light told him, paraphrasing but essentially parroting the same sentiment in rough suspicious tones.

"Please Light take as much time as you need," L murmured generously as wandered through to the living room, his glittering eyes casting around in all directions, "I want to be sure that you have almost everything you shall need to be away indefinitely." Light kept his eyes upon the detective and hesitated in his position in the doorway.

"Would you not like to come up with me and help me?" Light asked pointedly.

"No thank you Light, I am sure that I shall be able to amuse myself down here whilst I wait for you." L's reassuring reply came as he leant over the mantelpiece to examine the ornaments that littered it with an interested eye.

"I will be as quick as I can," Light said, once more re-assembling the same sentence, this time with an edge to the words. "My mother and sister should be out doing the weekly shop so just wait for me and don't disrupt anything. Don't look for anything in the kitchen to eat either. There shouldn't be anything sweets-wise anyway as it's the end of the week but don't go eating anything."

"Light is a very inhospitable host," L commented, turning towards his lover to pout.

"This is not a visit, Ryuzaki," Light told him, the change in name indicating the different code in behaviour applied to this environment, "we are just going to be here for a few moments."

"Please Light I understand," L said and waved a hand at his lover impatiently, "go get your things." Light retreated, making his way up the stairs and leaving L to his own devices.

L flicked through the magazines that were in his view seeing what tastes the rest of the Yagami household had then crossed the room to open a cabinet and paw through the contents shamelessly.

"Why is your father not here?" He called out as he did so, his voice carrying up the stairs.

"He's at the bank," Light yelled back down at his friend. L sighed with disappointment and progressed to a set of drawers that held a random store of things.

"On a Saturday?" L called back, the annoyance tingeing his tones.

"We do errands on Saturday L," Light called down, a note of reprisal in his raised voice. L made an irritated noise and then gave a sudden murmur of delight as he pulled open a cupboard and found several large photo albums and scrapbooks. He pulled them all out eagerly spreading them across the floor carelessly and flicking through them.

The sounds of Light hurriedly sorting through his possessions could be heard very vaguely from above him as L settled down contentedly to invading the Yagami family's precious memories. Now and again he peeled back the plastic to remove a picture and slide it into his pocket. He grinned happily as he un-stuck a picture of Light when he was approximately four years old and glaring towards the camera in an extremely arrogant manor that was only charming because the narrow-eyed boy in question was dressed in dungarees.

His ears pricked up when he heard the sudden click of the latch and the front door opened. From around the corner of the sofa he saw a young girl with her hair in small plaits burst through carrying several extremely full white plastic carrier bags. The layout of the the room and the energetic speed of the girl as she made her way through the house meant that she only caught sight of the man seated in the middle of the floor when was about to turn and make her way into the kitchen. He saw her jump back in an extremely amusing manor and drop the plastic bags to the floor with a swift thud.

"Mum!" she squealed, instinctually it seamed as soon as her eyes met L's glittering black ones. The young girl's mother entered the room within the next moment, crossing over to her daughter asking,

"What is it Sayu?" before she too caught sight of the man that it seemed had torn apart her living room and too took a step back, startled. L lifted his head up to look at the appalled pair – and grinned. Both mother and daughter took another step back.

L slowly stood up and then took a step forward. Sayu and her mother stood frozen as he did so, wide-eyed as they stared upon this pale hunched figure that was progressing towards them. L turned his head to Sayu and as he looked at her his grin doubled in its intensity. Sachiko gripped her daughter's shoulders protectively. Suddenly L's arm swung out and both mother and daughter jumped again at the unexpected action.

"Is this you?" L asked, addressing the younger member of his audience, tilting his head to one side as he looked at her. Both pairs of terrified eyes managed to focus on the thin photo he was holding out. It depicted a dark-hair infant chewing on a doll's head. The pair continued to stare at L in silence with their mouths hanging open in disbelief. L let his hand fall down and let out a little breath,

"heh," his smile stayed in place but he lowered his head slightly, "I'm Light's friend," he told them, "Light's upstairs just picking up some things."

Gradually L perceived the muscles in both the faces before him slack as the words sunk in. "I'm sorry I startled you," he added in his usual unapologetic dead-pan tone.

It was at this point that Light, seemingly perceiving something of the actions that were taking place downstairs, hurried down the stairs and through into the room to join the little gathering. He cast his eyes back and forth between his mother and sister and his secret lover. He caught his breath and gave a little smile.

"Sorry, Mum, Sayu, this is Ryuga Hideki."

"It is not!" Sayu objected indignantly glaring at the distinct lack of teenage male pop idol and abundance of sallow-skinned, dark-eyed freak. Light looked towards the girl, who had recovered from her shock beautifully, with a reproachful gaze.

"It is just a name," Light said gently, "you can however also call him 'Ryuzaki,' he is a member of the Kira investigation team." At this statement Sayu's irritation towards her brother's pageantry of falsehood and inability to present her with a handsome teenage celebrity dissipated and was replaced with a shining immature excitement.

"Really?!" She squealed, practically launching herself towards L, "That's so cool! Is he one of the FBI agents they called in??"

"No," replied Light wearily deciding to forego once again the explanation that there had in fact never been a huge number of specialized FBI agents deployed from Interpol, "he is just a detective."

"Oh, have you done any cool stuff though?" Sayu asked exuberantly, unperturbed by the slight setback.

"I have detained a woman for nearly a month in heavy restraints and subjected her to torture that is banned in every country in the developed world and under every constitution and article of human rights and liberty," L replied in his usual monotone.

"Really?!" Sayu squealed, "Oh my god that's amazing!!"

"He's joking Sayu," Light said smoothly lifting his gaze to his mother's, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were coming, but I only meant to be quick while I picked up some things."

"That's fine Light dear, but you should stay a little while, you don't need to rush around all the time."

"Yes 'Light dear'," L piped up, his sing-song tone almost exactly the same mocking type that might be displayed by the friend of a teenage boy, "I don't see why we have to rush around all the time, why don't you want to spend time with your lovely family?"

"Just because you don't have any family," Light threw back.

"Don't you have any family??" Sayu squeaked staring up at L with eyes bursting with affectionate sympathy.

"No I'm an orphan," L replied, "I was raised by an eccentric millionaire inventor who brought me up in his institution for child geniuses."

"Really??" Squealed Sayu again.

"No he's still joking, obviously," Light said while his mind wondered about that statement curiously, "I meant he hasn't got any family _here_ because he's not from Japan and is studying and working abroad."

"Oh?" Sachiko said with polite interest and surprise, a stark contrast with her daughter's un-restrained vocalisations. Since the situation had been explained she was now looking at the unusual young man that was her unexpected guest with genuine interest. "Do you also study at To-Oh with Light?"

"Yes but I'm currently doing an advanced law course part time so we don't actually have any lectures together and only see each other around campus," L replied smiling graciously at Light's mother.

"Really?" Sachiko responded impressed.

"Ryuga's joint with me as the top scoring student in the university, our scores on the entrance exam were both a perfect hundred. We did the opening address together because of that. That was how we initially met."

"Wow!" Cried Sayu staring up at L with admiration, "I never thought I'd meet someone who scores as highly as my brother on tests! Turns out you're not so special huh Light?" She said turning to her brother, "you can't say you're number one, top student now!"

"We were joint-top Sayu," Light replied with irritation, "we're both number one."

"There's only one number onii-chan!" Sayu objected, her voice ringing out teasingly, "that's why it's number one!"

"But Light said you work together as well," Sachiko said curiously.

"Yes but I met Light first at the university," L replied, "although at the time I met him I knew that he would be being invited to help with the investigation as well."

"That is amazing though," Sachiko remarked, "you're so young as well and if you're from abroad surely it must have been hard for you to study and work in Japan?"

"Ryuga speaks 27 languages fluently mum," Light told her. Sayu gasped.

"No way!" She exclaimed, "say something in English!" L politely indulged the young girl and she squealed with excitement and then promptly requested German, then French, then Spanish, then Polish, then Scandinavian. Light sighed and turned away from the pair.

"Would you like me to help you unpack the shopping mum," he offered, "since my little sister seems to have taken possession of my friend for the afternoon."

"Yes, thank you Light," Sachiko replied smiling down at her son. Light helped her put away the food while Sayu sat on the sofa beside L quizzing him on all the languages he could speak and requesting him to teach her how to say certain things in different tongues. At one point Sachiko interjected sharply,

"Sayu I don't think you _really need_ to know how to say _that_ in Italian," but other than that the flow of conversation between the two carried on unabated.

"Light won't you and Hideki stay for dinner since you're here?" she asked.

"Yes Ryuga-sempai please stay for dinner!" Sayu exclaimed to L eagerly.

"I'm not sure whether that would be a great idea," Light said slowly, "L has quite difficult tastes."

"Huh?!" Sayu cried disappointed, giving her brother an irritated look and then turning to Ryuga to ask, "Don't you like Japanese food Ryuga-sempai?"

"I can have a sensitive stomach at times," L replied quietly, "but I'm sure that what ever you cook with be fine Yagami-san." Sachiko smiled at L sweetly and Light glanced at him briefly before shrugging and saying,

"Okay."

"Yay!" Sayu cried triumphantly, "will you sit next to me Ryuga-sempai?" Light rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you then," he said turning to his mother.

"You don't have to Light," Sachiko said, smiling at her son affectionately, "you should entertain your friend."

"My friend seems to be being entertained just fine by my sister," Light said with a smile, "please, I don't mind." So then he started helping his mother preparing the dinner, wondering while he chopped vegetables, whether L would actually eat it and considering the very image of the man eating anything that did not contain an over fifty percent sugar content.

"It's nice knowing you've made a good friend," his mother said quietly, "you never seem to keep in touch with any of your old school friends."

"Well, they were more of acquaintances, mum," Light replied.

"But Ryuga is a real friend?" she asked.

"Yes," Light replied and he slid the knife through the peppers, "he's my best friend."

"I'm glad, dear," Sachiko said, "because…I know you must have been having a hard time lately with all this work and the investigation….It's nice to see that you're okay." Light mediated for a few seconds on the wonderment that was an association with L being considered a sign of well-being.

"Yes," Light replied after a few moments, his eyes down on the task at hand, "things are much better now." Then he lifted up his head to look at his mother and asked,

"What do you think of him?" His mother met his eyes thoughtfully.

"He seems very nice," she said, only faltering a little. Under a look from Light she conceded, "well he is a little unusual, I was a little taken aback by him at first. But I can see why you like him, he's very intelligent and you have a lot in common. You must get on very well."

"Well," light turned away, back to the chopping board, "we used to sometimes compete with each other and fight a lot but now, and anyway overall, yes we get on very well." Sachiko beamed at him. It was at this point that the sound of the door being opened and shut sounded through the house. Light stiffened for just a second, but not long enough to be perceived, and then continued chopping as if nothing was wrong. Sayu sat up on the sofa, leaning over, and cried out cheerfully,

"Welcome home dad!"

"Thanks," Soichiro said smiling at his young daughter.

"Dad, dad!" Sayu started excitedly, "guess who's here!"

"Yes guess who's here," L said in his quiet low tones also leaning round the sofa to smile up at the police chief. Soichiro stood still for a few moments in the middle of the room while Sayu squeaked at L,

"No no, you ruined it! I was gonna say- Its Ryuga Hideki!" She smiled up at her father and spread her arms wide in excitement, "but it's not the real Ryuga Hideki after all! He just has the same name!"

"Yes, Sayu-chan, your father knows who I am. We work together," L said, his black eyes still on the older man.

"Oh!" Sayu said, "oh yes I forgot!" Soichiro remained stood still with his eyes boaring into L's and wearing an expression that read, 'what is _he_ doing in _my house_' so clearly that he didn't actually need to ask the question.

"He came by with Light," Sayu explained, her expression wilting, apparently disappointed by her fathers distinct lack of enthusiasm upon the occasion.

"I," L announced slowly, "am staying for dinner." Soichiro narrowed his eyes at the other man for a few minutes more after L pronounced this statement so proudly and then he turned away from L, simply saying,

"Oh I see."

"He's going to sit next to me, aren't you Ryuga-sempai?" Sayu boasted happily.

"Good," her father commented moving through to throw himself into a chair.

An awkward silence would have dominated the room following the police chiefs arrival but luckily Sayu managed to keep the room filled with conversation right up until when they began to sit down at the table and her mother started serving dinner.

"Ryuga-sempai, is Ryuga Hideki really your real name?" She asked as L shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He was sitting in a natural position and making it clear, through his irritated movement and fidgets that this was making a special effort.

"Yes," he said, "but we were assigned fake names during the case, mine being 'Ryuzaki.' This suits me fine as my name does cause me a lot of irritation."

"But you're not from Japan are you?" Sayu queried.

"No but I am part-Japanese," L replied, "and my father gave me a Japanese name. I decided to come study and work in Japan because my father also used to live and work here and I remember Japan from when I was young and used to visit." Light's face was passive whilst this information was divulged but inside he felt that thrill he always knew whenever he heard L lying fluently and beautifully.

"Wow," Sayu exclaimed, "that's so cool! What did your father do?"

"He was also in the police force," L said turning his attention to the food in front of him. He delicately picked up the chopsticks, using them perfectly and took a small mouthful. It was amazing how normal L could appear when he wanted to.

"That's unbelievable you're just like Light!" Sayu exclaimed, "No wonder you're such good friends!"

"Sayu," Soichiro said suddenly, his voice a little stern, "maybe you shouldn't annoy our guest so much while he's eating, you haven't even touched your dinner yet." Sayu hastily took a big mouthful, chewed, then swallowed and turned right back to L.

"Do you and my dad and my brother all work as a team or do you work as a separate agent of the team?"

"I've already told you Sayu," Light said to his sister, across the table, "Ryuga is _not_ an FBI agent, he is just a part of the team. Of course we work as part of a whole team, there isn't any division."

"Light," Soichiro said, "I really don't think we should be discussing any details of the investigation like this. You know the rules."

"I'm sorry Yagami-san," L said looking up at Soichiro, "It's my fault; I got too absorbed in indulging Sayu-chan's questions. This probably is too detailed to be appropriate."

"It's not fair," Sayu grumbled, taking another mouthful of her dinner, "Light and dad never talk about the case. It's not like I want to know anything too earth-shattering."

"Hideki-san," Sachiko said suddenly. L looked up at her.

"Yes, Yagami-san?"

"Has Light been staying with you recently while working on the investigation?"

"Yes," L replied, "I have an apartment very close to the main building so it's very convenient."

"Are you renting it while you stay in Japan?" Sachiko asked.

"No I own it," L told her simply.

"Really?" Sachiko replied in surprise, "do you intend on staying in Japan then?"

"No, probably not for very long," L said, "I travel quite a lot."

"Are you rich?" Sayu asked him.

"Sayu," Sachiko said in a shocked voice, "that's not a polite question to ask!"

"Please its fine Yagami-san," L said, "I am excessively rich Sayu-chan." A short silence preceded this statement and Light could tell that his mother was trying to work out whether or not L was joking. L continued to eat, clearly not troubled by the situation.

"Light will be quite sad to see you go if you are leaving so soon, I'm sure," Sachiko said, considering what L had just told her.

"If I do leave soon, I am quite certain Light will be accompanying me," L said carelessly. Sayu choked slightly on the mouthful she had just taken and Sachiko turned to Light with a shocked expression.

"You'll be leaving with Hideki?" She asked him. Light shifted his eyes away from his parent's gaze awkwardly.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"But what about your studies?" Sachiko asked, her tone still aghast at what she was hearing.

"Light has had a lot of experience working on this case," L said, bringing all the attention at the table back to him, "he has already proved himself and he and I will be working together in the future. I have already informed his father of these intentions." Sachiko turned to her husband in disbelief.

"Is this true?" She asked him. Soichiro glared at L with undisguised hatred.

"He informed me of the possibility-" Soichiro began in a low voice but L cut across him,

"Forgive me Yagami-san, but I do believe I did actually, in our last conversation on the matter, phrase it as a certainty."

"You're really leaving Light?" Sayu cried, staring at her brother from across the table, "leaving for another country?"

"During our last conversation, _Ryuga hideki_," Soichiro spat the pseudonym furiously, "you did not give me a chance to even comment on this issue so I will tell you now that I do not wish for my son to be wasting his life-"

"Yagami-san," L cut across the older man again, his voice much louder and more commanding, "you can hardly call the career I am offering your son a waste of his life. Being a detective has always been his ambition and one that you have always supported and encouraged. This position is the most prestigious he could possibly receive. How can you possibly object to that?"

"You're a liar!" Soichiro threw back at him, "I object to you! Not the principle career choice! But to you! There is no job, just you dragging him round after you!"

"I assure you Yagami-san there is a job and Light has already made his decision on the matter, as well you know!" L replied, his eyes flashing viscously. Sachiko turned to Light.

"Is that true?" She asked, her voice trembling, "have you already accepted this job?" Light turned his mother and nodded.

"Yes," he said, "It's everything I want."

"Is that what you two argued about the other night?" she asked turning back to her husband.

"Yes," said Light quietly. There was a very tense silence which seemed to drag on. Then L raised his head to look at Sachiko and said,

"Your husband and I do not get on very well. We have managed to work together well in the past out of mutual respect but Yagami-san personally believes that I am arrogant, selfish and manipulative," he paused for a moment, considering his words then continued, "and I am. I'll admit that it is a fair judge of my character. However because of this he has taken a recent personal dislike to me as he believes that my friendship with your son is not sincere and that the job prospects I am offering him are not truly substantial. Here however he is gravely mistaken but I am unsure how I can possibly convince him of this." There was another silence however this one was briefer and less tense. L brought it to a close by turning to Soichiro and saying,

"I am sorry that there has been this disagreement between us but I hope that in time you will trust me on this matter as you trusted me in the past and that you will also accept your son's decision." After another quiet pause Sachiko said softly,

"Look we can discuss this later, don't you think?" After a few moments Soichiro gave a begrudging grunt which everyone took as a relieving vocalisation to the affirmative and Sachiko smiled.

"Anyway if I do leave," Light said, "it's not like it will be forever. I will come back as often as I can. I would visit about as much as I would if I was working the same job in Japan."

"Will you bring me presents?" Sayu asked thoughtfully. Light smiled.

"Perhaps," he conceded. Sayu grinned.

"And I trust Ryuga-sempai," she announced.

"Thank you Sayu-chan," L said, "I will buy you some very big presents."

"Really?!" She squealed happily, "thank you Ryuga-sempai!" Then she looked up at her mother and said, "can we have desert now? I'm sure Ryuga-sempai would like some of that cake we bought!"

* * *

Omigod the mush. :D A little bit of grrr in there yes, but I always bring it back to the mush! Yay!

The choice of 27 languages I think I got from another fanfic: re-thinking things he never knew. In that it's 27 languages I believe. When writing this I thought 'yeah...that actually sounds about right' although 32 sounded good as well. But really, when are you gonna really use 32 languages?

My replies to the reviews:

Insanechildfanfic: Er…yes. (?)

AuraBlackWolf: Well I wouldn't expect you to get _seriously_ upset about Misa. She's still Misa.

On the matter of penetrative sex, (that's one hell of a line) as lotsa you have asked about that throughout, Light and L will nots be having it, I'm afraid. If they did do it they would switch because I like them being equal. But they aren't really into it, Light's too like ocd about mess and they both like to be comfortable. (That's what I thinks anyway in zis ficcy)

Oh and the Watari thing will be answered later on. I was going to put in this chapter but it got too long, Sayu stole all the Watari.

Pazzie: Sorry; see above about the penetration thing. But maybes I'll just write a total lemon on the side. I have one in my head – but that's actually like a whole mega completely dominant L story so that wouldn't really be fulfilling any promise….It involves lotsa of bondage mind. Lol.

LuluRavinstar: Once again, see above.

Dotti55: Thanksashou! I wanted it to be interesting in its own right 'cos it's Light's general approach to shmexings and how he treats Misa. I mean in the actual canon series I imagine that he would haveta shmex Misa sometimes and it would just be to keep her happy with only base enjoyment on his part.

Hime: Also thanks for understanding!

Syrupdrip: Light hasn't got time to 'manipulate' everyone ya'kno so just enjoy watching him!

Lady Mayu: Lol sorry. I expected peoples would not be best pleased but, ya know it happens. I actually like Matsuda and I'm sure Light likes his dad too at least a bit so I think that the team will probably all be fine. (A lot of them though are already more fine then they should be as I put the entire team in even though some of them should of course be either dead or not there….)

Leesoca & Viskii: Ya I watch DN TAS, I thought people might get the joke! Hee hee. You two are super special awesome for doing so! Peace out!

dragongirl17: Yeah we all hate Misa but in the end she's justa girl who Lurves Light so let's try and see it from her perspective. Anyways LxLight is for the win, LightxMisa is just for the lawls.

DarkAngelJudas: Thanks! And there ya goo.

Foulodron: I'll probably maybe put a bit in about the situation feelings wise later but generally Light and L are both okay – if you can actually imagine that. The way that L and Light interact with people means that any contact is pretty much false. Light is used to using contact as just a tool, this doesn't mean anything. And L knows that. L also knows that his relationship with Light is the only true one – anyone or anything else is secondary. It's kind of like giving someone a peck on the cheek as a polite social gesture compared to a proper passionate kiss given out of affection – Neither of them view it as an issue. Later on when they are partners I imagine that Light will work from one angle and may charm and seduce people in order to gain influence or information while L continues to work a different angle and observes and investigates. – That of course will be a different story though. Literally.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Don't worry, never again! Soon she will be out of their lives forever.

Wiccachic2000: Lols, 'future in-laws.' Imagine if your son brought home an L….


	17. Absolution

Author's note: Finally the confession! I think it covers everything...If there's anything missing just tell me and I'll put my brain to work amending it…It's stupid really… but well…It was what I could think of that would work!

* * *

You are my sin, Light. You are what drives those sharp little gears in me. You are my sin. You are everything, all consuming. When you stand before me, since we first met, your eyes, your flesh, your essence, your very being; all miniscule and delicately cut elements of myself click into yours.

When we ride each other, in the dark or the half-light, my thighs tight around you, in the seat of your desire, I taste your heartbeat trembling through your lips and I feel my mind's eye wide open. Epiphany-state that won't dispel. I know it and it stays blazing in my mind.

I have touched something beyond the surface reality. I have transgressed. I have peeled back the veil. I have done something like touch the void – but it is not death I have seen.

I am ready now. Let us walk across the lines.

- L's Journals, 25th October, Monday morning.

* * *

The blonde girl sat in the small desolate chamber, her head hanging down and the strands of limp hair obscuring a great deal of her well-made-up face from view. Her hands were in her lap. She sat still. With a click the button on the tape recorder was pressed.

"The time is nine-thirty am, the twenty-fifth of October. Commencing interview with Misa Amane, previous suspect for the theorized copy-cat killer referred to in this investigation as 'the second Kira.' Now being interviewed under the suspicion of unspecified co-operation with 'Kira' and conspiracy in the mass-murders committed by the criminal referred to under this name.

Do you understand and confirm the conditions I have specified for this interview, Amane-san?"

The blonde girl took a deep breath. Her chest moved up and down and the quiet sound trembled in the silence of the room.

"Yes," she said quietly and clearly.

"Could you please state your name yourself for the tape," L asked in his smooth tones.

"Misa Amane, I am Misa Amane."

"Thank you Amane-san."

On the other side of the glass, the huge one-way mirror which took up one whole wall, sat the rest of the investigation team. Light sat in the far corner where his father, and now and again other members of the team, would glance across at him. Their eyes were questioning. They all knew that Light had been released from suspicion and that he had been working with L privately leading up to this arrest. They knew he must know what L was planning. While they didn't.

L's eyes were cast down while his fingers absently traced the lines in the table.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you Amane-san," he said quietly, "I've gone over all the evidence I have against you, I've looked over everything and I have talked at length with the young man, Light Yagami, who you have a intimate relationship with and because of said relationship has been previously a suspect to be 'Kira' and as I am sure you must be aware by now I have formed a reasonable idea to what the truth of this matter is.

This leaves you and I with two choices Amane-san. Either I can prosecute you under what evidence I have, which will serve no purpose in forwarding the investigation, or you can give me all the information that you have and I shall give you a full release, and further protection if you require it.

It is your choice Amane-san. It makes no real difference I suppose, when I really consider things. I am certain that even if I am wrong about any minor details my thory is correct. Still there is the small, very small possibility that there is something I have missed.

In any case it would be good to have it confirmed."

Misa swallowed and took another breath.

"I told you already that I will confess," she hissed, her voice a mangled rush, "I told you I will."

The deal had been a painful long one, in front of the team, each of them agreeing that if Misa did indeed confess then she would be released from suspicion and given protection. None of then knew what it was Misa would be confessing to exactly, although L had given a great many hints that Misa seemed to understand; her eyes wide, her lips trembling.

"Good," L said softly, "well then I suppose we should start at the beginning; with the tapes that you sent to Sakura TV. You sent all the tapes correct?"

"Yes," Misa confessed, "I sent the tapes,"

"Did you make them?" L asked, raising his eyes to stare at the young girl.

"I made recorded the audio and I made the tapes, the graphics, the dubbing, but the words that you hear – I did not compose them."

"Tell me now, Amane-san, have you ever had direct or indirect contact with 'Kira' and have you ever had direct or indirect contact with the theorized 'Second Kira?'" The blonde girl was silent, her head bowed down low. "Tell me. Have you ever had contact with either 'Kira' or the 'second kira'?"

"I don't know!" Misa cried out, the tears could be seen when she lifted her head up and banged her hands down on the table, "I don't know!" She gave a little sob, "I don't even know now!"

There was another short silence.

"Please start at the beginning then; how you came to make those tapes," L said calmly while the blonde girl seated across him drew in her breaths unevenly. Misa swallowed down the cries and in time the room became silent once more; her cries quieted.

"I wanted to meet Kira. I wanted to know Kira. I wanted to help Kira," she said slowly, her voice still quivering with emotion, "I've always been a Kira supporter." She swallowed again. Another silence passed. "I joined these Kira support sites. I talked to hundreds of people online. We were all Kira supporters and we just wanted to show our support and encouragement. I wrote on every site about how much I wanted to help Kira…

Then…I was contacted by someone asking if I really wanted to help Kira, a private message on this site. I replied that of course I did – I would do anything. I got so excited because…the way that it sounded…It was like they actually _knew_ something about Kira! But then after that…there was nothing.

I almost gave up waiting and then I got sent another message, this time in a e-mail…the email said it was from Todia Banking, I have an account with them, but when I saw when I opened it that it wasn't actually from Todia...although it had the bank's address, details and everything….It had a message and the person told me that they were Kira! They asked me if I truly wanted to help and said if I did I shoild follow this link they provided in the e-mail.

The link lead me to a page with instructions – the instructions about making the tapes and sending them to Sakura TV! It had a full transcript of what each of them should say. It said that if I did this then Kira would contact me again and I could continue to help him!"

The room was filled with another short silence following this outburst of information.

"What happened then after you sent the tapes and they were partially aired?" L asked.

"When I watched the T.V. And people died as the tapes predicted I was so excited! I thought that it must be Kira whom I had made contact with! But there was nothing after the tapes were all aired…and then there was that message apparently from the the real Kira! And I was so confused! All I could do was wait until finally – I got the message. It said it was from a different place this time but again when I opened it I saw that it was from the person."

"What did it say?" L asked quietly.

"It didn't say anything about the other Kira tape aired, it just game me instructions for the second tape…the response…I didn't understand at all because I thought that the person sending me the tapes _was_ Kira…but then they were responding…But I decided that I should just follow the instructions. I had seen proof when the tape was aired…I made the tape and I wrote out the diary entries to send – it was all there in the instructions. And then…It was just waiting…nothing happened….But I knew that something was going to happen…it must…Then finally there came the message…"

"And this one?" L asked.

"It…It assured me that he was Kira…it didn't explain about the tapes though…it just said that it was necessary…"

"That was all?" L asked. Misa nodded, her face still pale, her cheeks wet.

"That was all he said about the tapes but…then he asked me if I would commit once again to do something for him…"

"And what was that?" Misa shifted her eyes down and lowered her head right down. "You must tell me," L said quietly.

"The message asked me to seek out Light Yagami, the son of Chief Yagami of the police force and become involved with him. It didn't say why but it said that further instructions would follow provided I was able to get close to him." There was a long silence.

Behind the glass the members of the investigation team turned to stare at Light seated in the corner, he did not meet their eyes.

"Light…" Matsuda began, "did you know…" but his full query trailed off as L began to question Misa.

"Can you remember the names of these websites, of these links?"

"Yes," Misa replied, "of course, but the site where I was contacted has been deleted now. The links went dead after twenty-four hours and I was told I had to delete the messages I was e-mailed. They only had the address and details of the companies they were posing as anyway. There was never any way for me to actually reply to the messages and reach him."

There was another silence. Then L asked,

"How did you organise a meeting with Light then?"

"I looked up his name and address and his details and then I just went round his house. I told him that I had a friend at his university, an English girl who was studying abroad here. I said that she had asked me to take back a book that he had leant her because she was going back to England for a while and I don't live that far away. It was the only thing I could think of…His family believed I was a friend of his and when I told him the story I had come up with he accepted it too – although he told me the book definitely wasn't his. I told him that my friend must have made a mistake, she was English after all…I could tell he had no idea who I was and he definitely didn't remember my English friend…But I think he either decided that he must have just forgotten my face, or her name and was trying not to let on…or he believed it was a genuine mistake and was being polite…

After that…I just sort of tried to laugh off the mistake…break the Ice…and…well…it wasn't so hard…" She started to cry again, quieter than before, but more forcefully.

"I really do love him though," she sobbed, "I fell in love with him almost immediately! When…When I was arrested I realised that the point of me getting in contact with Light was to get him arrested…I didn't know he was under any suspicion when I made contact with him! It was only afterwards that he told me that he knew he was under consideration…because of his father…

I felt so guilty. But I couldn't do anything!" She dissolved into sobs. After a time had passed L asked,

"Was the message asking you to become close to Light the last one you ever received?" Misa nodded.

"I think that if I hadn't been arrested for being careless with the tapes more instructions would have followed," she choked on the words, "but I realised that eventually…it would have been the goal…to somehow get Light arrested, or incriminate him in someway…at least for a while."

Misa continued to cry quietly while L sat in silence and then the man leant forward and saying,

"Interview terminated at ten forty-two am," and pressing the button with a click.

* * *

Can you guess what will happen now? I'm worried that it's a little anti-climax after all the plotting and angsting...but well...It's not like I could just have 'em shoot everyone and then fly away in a helicopter into the sunset....


	18. The close

It's time to cut all the threads.

- L's Journals, 26th October, Tuesday,

* * *

"I would like to thank you all for your help over the course of this investigation thus far, a great deal of work was done and you all did perform to a remarkable level," L announced to the group of men that were assembled about him. The members of the team were all sat tensely; now and again a couple of them threw glances towards the youngest member. Just hours before they had witnessed Light break off his relationship with Misa, a painful spectacle to be witnessed by anyone. The deception the girl had played was absolute, none of them could deny that; they even had it all documented on a neat little cassette. Even so, the way she had teared up, so sincerely, so desperately, and clung to the young man she adored, it meant that none of them knew how they could ascribe guilt to her. She simply had looked so confused.

"Misa Amane," L began, careful tracing a line under the men's thoughts, "will remain under reasonable and distant observation for the rest of her life. However she is free to go and I doubt that she will ever cause this team any concern again. It is unfortunate how this investigation has progressed…but it is even more unfortunate to have reached this conclusion." L paused for just a moment, twitching in his chair, his head cast down, "That is of course…no conclusion…" He curled his fingers around his sleeve and then raised his eyes up again.

"Yagami-san, all of you, I regret to inform you that this will be our last meeting."

A shocked silence met this announcement. After a few moments Soichiro managed to summon up the strength to speak,

"I don't understand what you mean by that, Ryuzaki." L lowered his eyes once more, his long fingers playing with the material of his shirt.

"Forgive me, Yagami-san, this is a complicated and…delicate matter. Let me be clear and excuse whatever bluntness I may be guilty of within this explanation: I will not be continuing to work on this investigation. I will not pursue, lead or govern investigation into Kira."

"You're giving up?" Matsuda cried, incredulously.

"I am removing myself from the investigation and it's operations. It seems the only logical thing to do at this point. There are no leads to pursue, no clues, no information. Quite frankly there is nothing for me, or indeed to a great extent, for any of you to do. I have tried to provoke Kira, I believed that this would work. However this has proved to have actually yielded nothing sufficient in the way of evidence. I could continue to try and provoke Kira, yet there is little I feel I could achieve by doing so and I am unsure how I would do that. Anything I could possibly try would be a waste of resources and furthermore lives. At this stage, let me be frank gentlemen, there is nothing I can do."

"So what now then? Is that it?" It hardly seemed to matter who voiced this, no one could be entirely sure either way as they were all thinking it. The dejected state which had consumed the group of men was obvious in every way.

"No," L replied softly, "I would like to instate you, and a larger team of select men, whom you shall have at your disposal, as an organisation devoted solely to gathering information and monitoring the pattern of killings and general behaviour of Kira. Constant monitoring is possibly the only way information may possibly be uncovered. I will direct you in this matter, and on other tasks on which I require greater informational resources, from a distance. Your work will be both important and useful however…it may be that we are unable to uncover any clue which leads us to Kira. I formed a profile of what I thought Kira could be, but it now seems that it is possible, in fact highly probably, that this profile was manipulated by Kira himself as misdirection. I therefore have absolutely nothing to run an investigation on. I believed that once we understood Kira's method of killing that it would become easier to trace him. However that is not so, although we understand the method it is even more clear than before that this mode of murder is completely detached; there is no trace, there is no evidence.

I am sorry that there is no more I can do."

Another silence met this speech. Soichiro was the one to break it. His rough, low voice broke through like a blade,

"And Light?" L's black eyes held the older man's gaze.

"Light and I will remain in Japan for five days further," L said softly, "that much is certain, beyond that I do not know. He shall be working alongside me, outside of this investigation. He shall be my partner."

To most of the men there this statement meant nothing, to four members of the party though this sentence held a certain resonance. For one it made his mouth go dry; it was a distasteful reference, it held disquieting connotations. For another too it held a double meaning, one which caught him only with a certain shyness. For the remaining pair, the only two who tasted the full extent of the meaning, one had been the speaker and the other was the young man opposite him. They stared at each other in silence across the room.

It was a familiar look, yet one which had been absent from their interaction recently. It was the engaging look of the two men on either sides; it spoke of challenge and of irreconcilable differences. The intensity however, the passion and intelligence, was so well matched that it still served only the underline the connection between the two men. It ran between them like a taut thread. L curled his fingers around the thin air as the silence grew uncomfortable for all those present. He smiled softly at his lover.

Kira smiled back.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, this is the end. I had intended to write at least two chapters worth more of L and Light just basically trying to come to argue their points of view to each other; to the point where they reach their compromise. However it was just too hard to write. I got a complete block over it. There wasn't anything to it anyway except talking. When I tried to write it it came out like a script and it didn't even sound good.

**It will be continued in a sequel therefore, where things are shown 5 years on.** (That way there is shown the effects not the actual compromising between L and Kira itself.)

However because it seems unfair to make you wait for the essential things, the basic outcome is this:

L tells Light that he needs to do two main things;

1) Form an organisation which he can delegate work to, including investigation and judgement. This is to be made up of Kira supporters who Light is in complete control of. There are several levels of the organisation as well and Light must have direct authority over people in positions of authority.

2) Using L's resources endeavour to investigate victims more fully, this in particular is L's moral interjection and he insists upon this condition.

L then has several ways he wishes to influence Light. Most notably he suggests a wider influence of Kira's authority. Instead of just underlining the judicial system in Japan and European countries and performing as essentially a vigilante who is enforcing the legal construct as it stands L suggests a more political approach. Quite simply; the assassination of dictators and the disassembling of governments in other countries. Then L proposes that they can guide the rise of a particular government or even instate their own all under the complete rule of Kira. An advanced legal and political system can be built that will work in the same way as in European countries; as a functioning system by itself but one which Kira shall use as a tool to judge absolutely. Kira's organisation can spread and in particular in these countries his influence will be absolute. He also suggests as one simple idea the illumination of terrorists, of dangerous political insurgents and extremists in every country in which Kira gains complete control.

In detail of the organisation L even goes so far as to specify low-level informants, secret police and investigators.

In short L is a megalomaniac. If L and Kira joined forces this is what I believe would be the end result would be of both L's resources and input.

In the end much of these intentions are carried through; Light is more thorough in his judgements and he starts to establish a wide organisation to help him act as Kira. He and L also start to carefully interfere with the wider politics of the world, however this is very gradual and with a lot of thought and time going into it.

L continues to investigate cases and lets Light manage his operations as Kira however they both discuss things and influence each other freely so although they have their own specific fields really they are working together in both; as both L and Kira.

* * *

The sequel will be entitled: **Inheritance**.

I don't want to give away too much but it features Mello and Near, who I'm sure some of you have been wondering about. You can all muse on that if you like.

I don't know when it will happen. I still feel quite blocked on this one and I am quite busy with uni stuff. I'll try and get round to it soon though...in the mean time I have been working on beautiful devices and The haunting so I should be able to update those soon.

Might write a nice smutty one-short as a present to you all as well.


	19. Update Original Yaoi Fiction

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating any of my currently in-progress fanfiction in so long! I think it's probably fairly obvious to you now that most things have been put on a serious hiatus. So sorry!

But there is some consolation! I have started putting up some ORIGINAL YAOI FICTION on fictionpress. Oh yes! At the moment I've just posted one chapter of a new school-based story but I have other stories which I have started and will be posting soon, as I update. These will include one with a sci-fi setting, possibly two, a motorbike themed one-shot and two gothic stories including one with vampires. WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT? So please get yourself over to Fictionpress, check out what's there and keep watching for the delicious more to come!

And for my second apology I would just like to say sorry for advertising that here! .


End file.
